What if Sakura never hated Naruto Version 2
by SasukeShouldDie
Summary: What if Naruto and Sakura had been friends ever since they were 4? What new challenges might they face? Starts at the Bell test, and proceeds from there. Strong/Smart Naruto and Sakura. Good Kyubi, bloodline naruto. Jutsu's in english except for a few (ie: Rasengan,Chidori) Will follow canon with my own twist to it. No suffixes as well
1. Bell Test and Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters from Naruto.**

Key:

Narrating

"Speaking"

**"Summon speak/Naruto speaking with a demonic voice/Kurama speaking to Naruto in his mind-scape"**

_**"Kurama speaking to Naruto through link/Inner Sakura speaking"**_

_"Thoughts"_

**"Jutsu"**

_"Speaking through the radio."_

The sun is just starting to glisten over the dew covered grass, as Naruto and Sakura make their way across the training ground towards Sasuke. The trio greet each other, then Naruto and Sakura begin their morning exercises. _"How can two clan-less losers be stronger than I, an Uchiha?" _Sasuke thinks as he sees them doing the Tree-Climbing exercise. After two and a half hours, Naruto and Sakura start meditating.

"Yo." Kakashi says as he appears in a puff of smoke. He then notices that Naruto and Sakura are in different and better ninja outfits than what they were wearing in the Academy. He looks at Naruto and smiles inwardly at the fact that he replaced the 'kill me now orange jumpsuit' with black Anbu style pants, a fish net shirt with a black long sleeve shirt which has the Uzumaki swirl on his left shoulder. Sakura has her long pink hair tied into a pony-tail. She is also wearing black Anbu style pants, and a red long sleeve shirt with the Haruno crest on the back located in the center. They both have metal arm and leg guards, two pouches on their back hips and their headbands on their foreheads to complete their outfits.

"What's this test that were supposed to do to actually _become_ Genin?" Naruto asks in a bored tone.

"It's called the Bell Test." Kakashi says reaching into his pocket and pulls out two bells. "Your goal for the next 2 hours is to try and grab these bells from me. You can use any methods you see fit. Don't be afraid to come at me with the intent to kill."

"But Kakashi-sensei, you only have 2 bells. What happens to the person who doesn't get one?" Sakura asks, even though she has already knows the true meaning behind the test.

"The person who can't get a bell from me by noon, gets to watch the others eat their lunch as well as be sent back to the Academy." He says, pulling 4 bento boxes and a timer out from the pouch on his back hip. "If you hope to succeed, then don't be afraid to come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi repeats, setting the bento boxes and timer on a nearby rock.

_"I'm an Uchiha, there's no way I can't fail this with those two bumbling idiots over there."_ Sasuke thinks to himself. Naruto and Sakura exchange a worried look, knowing that they'll have to get the Uchiha's assistance in order to pass the test.

"The test will begin when I say 'Go'. One, two, three. Go!" As they disappear, Kakashi pulls out an orange book and grins.

**With Naruto and Sakura:**

"Naruto, we need to get Sasuke to work with us if we want to pass this test." Sakura says.

"Yeah, but how are you going to get him to work with us?" Naruto questions. "He thinks that he's below teamwork and doesn't need anybody."

"I may have an idea. Follow me." Sakura says and they make their way towards Sasuke's hiding place, making sure to check for traps that may be lying in wait.

"What are you two doing here?" Sasuke asks when he sees them approach his location.

"Sasuke, shut up and listen. We know the real reason behind this test. This test isn't about getting the bells. Sensei wants to see us work together, and use teamwork to retrieve them. Think back to all the teams sent out on missions. They're always a four man squad, never three. Now, are you ready to work with us? If not, then we'll fail before we even start. If we all come at him randomly, alone and with no plan, then we'll never succeed. He's a Jonin and we're just newly appointed Genin. We HAVE to work together!" Sakura explains in a hurried whisper.

"I don't need any help from anyone. I'm an Uchiha, I can do this on my own." He glares at her with cold eyes.

"We HAVE to work together to pass this test!" Sakura pleads. "What don't you understand?" Sasuke ignores her and charges in blindly, kunai in hand. Naruto and Sakura decide to watch and see what happens, already knowing that he'll fail without their assistance.

**_"Kit, activate your Rinnegan You'll be able to copy whatever jutsu's they decide to use, and watch their movements much more easily."_** Kurama instructs Naruto. Naruto channels chakra through his eyes in order to activate the Rinnegan. They notice Sasuke attempting to go for an axe kick, trying to daze Kakashi and snatch a bell, but Kakashi anticipates this and grabs Sasuke's ankle. Sasuke reacts by twisting his body, and reaching out for a bell with his right hand. Kakashi throws Sasuke who rotates his body sharply and lands on his feet, coming to a skidding halt.

Sasuke flies through several hand seals. **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** Sasuke shouts when he breaths out a giant flame. Kakashi's eye widens, because no Genin should have the chakra required to use an elemental jutsu.

Naruto and Sakura decide they've watched enough, and decide to finally help Sasuke. Naruto cancels the Rinnegan and attacks Kakashi in a synchronized fashion with Sakura. After five minutes of fighting, Sakura jumps back and starts doing some hand seals. **"Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell!"** Sakura whispers, then Kakashi notices a tremendous ball of fire falling from the heavens.

Realizing that he's been placed under a Genjutsu. Kakashi puts his hands together to form the 'Ram' hand sign. "Release." Kakashi says. He then notices that Naruto and Sakura are standing in front of him, dangling the bells he was trying to keep from them.

A few seconds later, the timer goes off. "Well, Kakashi-sensei, looks like we grabbed the bells in time!" Naruto exclaims.

Kakashi looks dumbfounded. "Yes, it would appear that way. There's only one thing left for me to say. **YOU... **Pass." Kakashi says with an eye smile. "But, how did you guys get the bells?"

Sakura begins to explain. "Well, after we tried to get Sasuke to cooperate with us, he just charged in blindly, claiming he didn't need our help. Naruto and I decided to stay back and wait for the proper moment to jump in. When that time came, we decided use straight Taijutsu, trying to knock you off balance so that we could grab the bells. After seeing that our tactic wouldn't work, I placed you under a Genjutsu. While you were under the influence of my Genjutsu, Naruto and I had just enough time to rush in and grab the bells."

"I'm very impressed that you both were able to think that far ahead." He turns to Sasuke. "You can go, I need to speak to Naruto and Sakura alone." Sasuke gives him a look like he doesn't care and leaves. "Now then." Kakashi continues. "Sakura, how are you able to use a B-rank Genjutsu?" Kakashi asks curiously.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and I will explain everything soon, but not now. Anybody could eavesdrop on our conversation, so meet us at my parents house later." Naruto says.

"What? How?" Kakashi asks in surprise, but is interrupted by Sakura.

"Like Naruto said, this is sensitive. Just meet us there, and we'll tell you everything you need to know. Okay, sensei?" She questions.

"Fine," Kakashi responds. "I trust you to tell me everything. And I mean EVERYTHING." He says in a serious tone.

"We will, sensei." Naruto and Sakura reply in unison.

**Mini Time-skip:**

Twenty minutes later, at the Namikaze Compound, Kakashi arrives interested in hearing their explanation. Naruto speaks first. "Well Kakashi-sensei, I guess we should start from the beginning...It all started after I failed the Genin exam. Mizuki-sensei told me that I could pass, if I stole the scroll of sealing. I was lead into believing that he wanted to help me pass my exam, when in reality he was a rogue ninja only interested in stealing the scroll from our village. Iruka-sensei eventually stepped in and helped prevent his success. But I'm sure you already know all of this. But what you don't know, is what happened after Iruka-sensei dropped me off at the Old Man's and that's where it all begins."

**_Flashback:_**

_"Naruto, what is it you wish to speak with me about?" Sarutobi asks his surrogate grandson._

_"Ok, old man, don't lie to me. Is my father really the Fourth Hokage, and was my mother really the second host of the Nine-Tails?" Naruto asks with a serious look on his face._

_The Third Hokage sighs and asks Naruto to sit down. "Yes, Naruto, they are. Back when the village was under attack by the Nine-tails, your father sacrificed his life in order to seal away the Nine-Tails, but he couldn't seal it into just anything. He had to seal it into a human. A newborn infant to be more specific. He couldn't ask any other parent to give up their child, if he wasn't willing to do the same. So he looked towards his only son with hope in his eyes and decided that you were the only one capable of keeping the Nine-Tails at bay." The Third Hokage has tears in his eyes after saying this. _

_"Do you know why the Nine-Tails attacked our village?" Naruto asks. "It's because after he was extracted from my mother, Madara Uchiha placed Kurama in a Genjutsu with his Mangekyo Sharingan." Hiruzen had his mouth agape at this revelation. _

_"Naruto, that's impossible. The First Hokage killed Madara at the Valley of the End." Sarutobi says._

_Naruto shakes his head. "I'm sorry old man, but that's not true. Before you say anything, Kurama is not as bad as he seems. He explained to me that only the Mangekyo Sharingan has the power to control a tailed beast. And the only one that achieved this advanced form of the Sharingan was Madara Uchiha. Madara used Kurama to attack the Leaf, for revenge of not being made the First Hokage."_

_Hiruzen just looked at Naruto with a puzzled look on his face. "Naruto, are you sure you can trust such a demon, after it attacked our village?"_

_"Yes, old man, I am. After-all, I've lived with it for 12 years now. I think I'd know it better than anyone." Hiruzen just nods his head._

_"Very well, Naruto, you are dismissed." Hiruzen says and Naruto gets up and leaves._

**_End Flashback:_**

At first, Kakashi just stares at Naruto after listening to his long explanation. "You know, Naruto, that's quite a lot to take in." Kakashi says after a while.

"I understand, Kakashi-sensei, but it's the truth. There is something else I wanted to talk to you about. What do you know about the Rinnegan?" Naruto asks.

"Not much. Nobody has seen it since the sage of the six paths." Kakashi says. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have the Rinnegan." Naruto says activating it.

How did you come into possession of the Rinnegan?" Kakashi asks as his eye widens in shock. "It's supposed to be inherited."

"The Rinnegan isn't like a regular Ocular Jutsu. Not everyone receives it. The only way to unlock it is by witnessing a loved one die or a very traumatic event."

After hearing this, Kakashi freezes in place. "What was it that you witnessed?"

Naruto sighs and was going to speak, but Sakura spoke first. "It was when I almost died." Sakura says and Kakashi's eye widens even more. "We were attacked by the villagers and Naruto tried to get me to leave but I wouldn't listen. One of the villagers grabbed a kunai that was nearby on the ground and ran towards me with the kunai poised to kill."

"I tried to stop him, but I couldn't move." Naruto says taking over. "Next thing I knew, she was stabbed in the side and bleeding out profusely." Kakashi had his mouth (even if no one could see it) open. "I had passed out and the next thing I knew I was in front of the Nine-Tails." Naruto continues. "He explained that I was in my mind. He also explained to me who my parents were, but I didn't bring it up with the Old Man yet because I didn't want him to know that I knew yet. After all, I was just six years old. He also told me that I had unlocked a kekkei-genkai called the Rinnegan and explained to me what it was. I don't know how long I was with him, but when I woke up I was seeing things differently. Old man Hokage was there and asked me if I was feeling alright. I explained that I was seeing things in a lot more detail. Things were slower and I was able to see chakra. He then held up a mirror, and I could see that I still had the Rinnegan activated."

Kakashi nods his head, and apologizes because he was one of the Anbu assigned to watch Naruto and he wasn't there to protect them. "It's alright sensei, I forgive you." Naruto says. "It's not your fault that the villagers can't see the difference between a scroll and a kunai. Also, Sakura has been living here ever since the attack. If she was going to be friends with me, her parents were going to disown her. We've been training in my families Taijutsu style ever since. We've also been reading about elemental manipulation, Seals, Medical Jutsu, Genjutsu, and my family's Kenjutsu style for the past seven years. The reason that I was dead last in the Academy, was because I didn't want to attract attention to myself, because what would someone think if the Nine-Tails brat was getting stronger? I also wanted to be on the same team as Sakura, and vice-versa."

"That's more of an explanation than I was expecting." Kakashi says looking at Naruto. "We were going to tell you about your parents on your sixteenth birthday, or the day you became a Chunin, whichever happened to come first, but since you already know, that's no longer an issue." Kakashi says then looks at the clock and heads towards the door. "Well, it's getting late and we got a lot to do tomorrow. Meet me at the Wakazashi Bridge tomorrow morning, 8 am. Don't be late."

"We should be saying that to you, sensei. Usually we're the ones waiting on you!" Sakura says and she and Naruto laugh. And with that statement, Kakashi disappears out the door into the night.

Naruto turns to Sakura. "We should probably turn in soon. It's getting late and we can't risk jeopardizing our missions tomorrow just because we're tired." Naruto says and starts to head to bed, but Sakura grabs him by the arm, turns him around, and kisses him square on the lips.

"Good night, Naruto." Sakura says while leaving, a blush on her face. Naruto simply stands there, awestruck by what just happened. Within a few moments, he snaps out of his stupor and heads to his bedroom and is out within minutes after his head hits his pillow.

**A/N: Plz R&R**

**And no flames please. I just skip over them.**


	2. Tora the Hell Cat and Tazuna the Drunk

**A/N: Important A/N at the bottom ****_please_**** read.**

When morning comes, Sakura enters Naruto's room with a bucket of cold water and dumps it on him. Naruto wakes up with such a high pitched scream, that if it weren't for the privacy seals, he'd have woken up the entire village. Naruto was angry to the point where the water was beginning to evaporate off his face and intensifies when he sees Sakura rolling on the floor laughing and holding her stomach. Naruto reluctantly gets up and begins to take a shower, while Sakura starts making breakfast...still laughing.

After his shower, Naruto makes his way downstairs to get some breakfast. On the table there is some toast, eggs, and a pot of coffee for the two of them. After eating, they make their way towards the training ground in the backyard and begin their morning exercises: five hundred sit-ups, push-ups, pull-ups, and laps around the training ground. After their morning warmup, they both create five hundred shadow clones each, and break off into different sections of training. One hundred focus on water walking and fighting, another hundred focus on training with katana's, a third group of one hundred train in Taijutsu, the fourth group work on channeling chakra through different parts of their body, and the last group spins kunai on the tips of their fingers.

After they complete their workout, they realize it's time to meet their team, so they start making their way towards Team 7's meeting place: A bridge over a crystal clear river in which you can see your reflection perfectly. When they arrive, they see an irritated look on Sasuke's face. "Where the hell have you two been? I've been waiting here for nearly 3 hours now!" He yells at them. The duo begin to laugh, which further irritates the Uchiha. "What are you laughing at?" He scoffs. "I demand you tell me what's so funny."

Just as soon as the laughing had began, it ceased. There was a moment of silence in which Naruto and Sakura gave the Uchiha a look which made Itachi seem like a small kitten. Naruto speaks with a voice that makes Sasuke pale, as it's laced with demonic chakra. **"First of all, **_**Uchiha**_**, you don't **_**demand**_**anything from us. Secondly, Kakashi-sensei is notorious for being late. Maybe you should stop thinking about revenge and start paying attention.** Isn't that right, sensei?" Naruto asks Kakashi in his normal voice, as he appears in a swirl of leaves.

To say that Kakashi was surprised that Naruto, the supposed 'Dead-last', was able to sense him, would be an understatement. He shook the thought away and remembered that this is not the same Naruto from the Academy and answers the question. "That is correct, Naruto, a ninja must always know their surroundings and sense someone approaching, much like Naruto did." Kakashi responds. That alone infuriates the last remaining Uchiha.

"_How was he, the 'Dead-last', able to sense him when I, an Uchiha, could not?_" Sasuke thought, with a hateful glare towards the blonde.

Kakashi noticing this decides to ease the tension by speaking up. "Okay team, now that we are all here, let's head to the Administration Building and get our first mission as Team 7, shall we?"

Naruto sighs. "Let's just get these D-ranks done so we can get in some actual team training today." For the first time in their history, Naruto and Sasuke actually agreed on something (Not that Sasuke would admit to it).

**Administration Building:**

When they get there, they're greeted with a surprise. "Hey Old Man, what are you doing here?" Naruto asks in surprise.

"Naruto, that is no way to speak to the Hokage." Kakashi says with a look on his face suggesting he was worried that he'd get talked to about Naruto's attitude.

"That is quite alright, Kakashi. Naruto may call me that. In fact, I'm relieved that not everyone is so formal." He looks at the Uchiha, and Sasuke freezes. "Well, I'm sure you want to get started. Let's see what we've got here. Ah, that's perfect! You are to retrieve a lost pet, Madam Shijimi's cat Tora." Naruto pales in realization at the type of mission they got.

"**What?!** Not the cat from hell!" Naruto screams.

"What is your problem, loser? It's just a stupid cat. If you can't handle a pesky feline, maybe you should quit being a ninja before it's too late." Sasuke says coldly.

"No Sasuke, you don't understand. We've heard stories about a hell cat named Tora from other teams, while we were still in the Academy." Sakura interjects. "A lot of them end up covered in scratches."

"Whatever, I can do this myself. I don't need two clan-less losers holding me back." Sasuke says with a tone that could curdle blood.

"Fine, if you want to do this mission on your own then fine by me. Any objections, sensei?" Sakura asks, looking at Kakashi whom simply responds by shaking his head 'No'.

"Good, I'll be back before you know it. Just wait here." Sasuke spits back, before leaving to get the stupid cat. After half an hour, the rest of Team 7 decides to check on Sasuke's progress. It doesn't take long to find him, with all the yells of 'Stupid cat!'. What they see makes Naruto and Sakura laugh, while Kakashi just shakes his head. Sasuke's face down on the ground, in a puddle of mud. Naruto and Sakura get a hold of themselves and look at Kakashi, who just nods. Naruto and Sakura take to the trees and spot the cat.

Sakura does the 'Tiger' hand seal. **"Temple of Nirvana Jutsu."****Sakura says,** which puts the cat to sleep. When they return to the Administration Building, Sasuke has a look of pure hatred on his face and returns the cat back to the Fire Lord's wife, who was thanking him while strangling the cat.

The look on Sasuke's face told everyone in the room exactly what he was thinking. "_Yes, kill it! Kill it! Hahahaha!" _

Kakashi decides to speak up at that point. "Now that we've returned the cat, how about a lighter mission for him and the rest of Team 7?"

Hiruzen nods in agreement. "Very well." Hiruzen says and looks through the mission requests. He then hands him a shopping mission for an old lady who can't shop anymore because of her bad back. Naruto and Sakura (the only Genin of Team 7 who seem to have a heart) gladly accept while Sasuke only grumbles.

After 8 more successful missions, the day draws to a close and Team 7 decides to turn in for the night, after much begging to Kakashi.

When Sakura and Naruto arrive at the compound, they go into the basement and stop in front of a wall. Naruto flies through a long series of hand seals, then places both hands on the wall. "Release." Naruto says and the wall slides to the left, and an office of sorts appears from behind the wall. Along the walls there are pictures and paintings of the Fourth Hokage standing next to a pregnant Kushina holding her stomach. Bookshelves are in the back with scrolls and books stacked up to the ceiling. On the two sides of the office, there are two desks facing each other, both with mountains of papers and several books on them.

**Time-skip:**

Naruto is studying the Hiraishin seals, but he's nowhere near completion. He puts it to the side and runs his hands through his hair. Sakura looks up. "Naruto, are you alright?" She asks with concern in her voice

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto says. "I'm just having issues completing the Hiraishin to the point where you wouldn't need a seal to transport yourself. What are you working on?" He asks Sakura.

"I'm studying your mothers medical journals. There's a recipe in here for a food pill, quite similar to the Akimichi Clan's food pill, except that they're much less dangerous to use." Sakura replies.

Naruto nods his head. "Hmm, that's interesting. Is it completed?" He asks curiously.

"Not quite. It seems that she discovered most of it, but there's still a little bit that needs to be tweaked. I should be able to complete it in no time." Sakura responds.

"Well, it's getting late. We should head to bed. If tomorrow is anything like today, we'll need our energy." Naruto suggests and Sakura nods in agreement. They both head upstairs towards their respective rooms and go to sleep.

**3 month time skip:**

Naruto, hearing his alarm go off, decides to wake up before Sakura gets the chance to wake him up again. Shivering at the thought, he makes his way towards the kitchen and notices bacon and scrambled eggs on the table and begins to wonder where Sakura is. He decides to have a bite to eat before taking a shower. Five minutes later, Sakura comes down and gives Naruto a kiss on the cheek and they bid each other good morning. Naruto gets up and heads to the bathroom for a quick shower, then they do their morning exercises and they leave to meet Team 7.

They get to the bridge, and to their surprise, Kakashi is on time for once. Since he has always been known for being tardy, this makes Naruto and Sakura suspicious of him. "Well, it's about time you two show up. I've been here since 8, waiting for you."

Naruto draws a kunai as does Sakura. "Who the hell are you, and what have you done with Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto asks defensively.

"What are you blabbering about, you idiot? This is sensei!" Sasuke says, a little irritated at the blonde who simply ignores him, which pisses him off even more.

"If you really are Kakashi Hatake, Copy-nin of the Leaf, then show us your left eye. If you don't, I'll report your ass to Ibiki for interrogation" Sakura says and Kakashi simply lifts his headband, but poofs away before his eye is shown.

"Congratulations for responding correctly when a comrade appears out of character." Kakashi says when he appears. "Sasuke, you didn't even suspect the clone of being an imposter." If Sasuke was mad before, he was now furious at what he'd just heard.

"Kakashi-sensei. Why were you testing us in whether or not you were who you said you were?" Naruto asks with a quizzical look on his face.

"Well, you three have been doing an excellent job lately and I think you're all ready for your first C-Rank mission. I was testing you because anything can happen on a mission outside the village." Two sets of eyes widen in surprise, another remaining neutral **(A/N: Can you guess who?)**. "Well, shall we get going then?" Kakashi asks and they make their way to the Administration Building to get their first C-rank.

Once they get there, a kind face is there to greet them. "Ah, good morning Team 7."

"Good morning Lord Hokage, I am here to request a C-rank mission for my team, as they have proven that they are worthy of tougher challenges than what the D-ranks give." Kakashi explains.

Hiruzen nods his head. "Very well, we have the perfect..." He starts to say, but is interrupted by Iruka.

"Lord Hokage, I apologize, but you can't be serious. They're just fresh-out-of-the-Academy Genin, and I trained them myself. Naruto's scores were the worst. There's no way that they're ready for C-Rank missions." Iruka explains.

"Iruka, calm yourself. If Kakashi thinks their ready, then so do I." The Third Hokage retorts. "Kakashi, you shall get your C-Rank. Bring him in." He says to the guard, who nods and comes back with a man dressed in tattered clothes, reeks of alcohol and is carrying a bottle of Sake in his right hand.

"I hired ninjas, not little kids..." The man says after taking a drink.

Before the man could say another word, a voice appears behind him. "You'd do best never to insult a ninja, understood? It may very well be the last thing you do." The voice says and disappears in a puff of smoke. The man pales at what just happened and drops his bottle of sake in shock. When the bottle shatters on the cold, hard ground, he snaps out of his stupor.

"_What? A clone? I didn't even sense the usage of chakra. Dammit, just how strong is this loser? No...he can't be that strong. It's just a fluke. I'm an elite Uchiha._" Sasuke thought.

"Naruto, don't kill the client. It's bad for business." Kakashi says nonchalantly and Tazuna pales again at how the Jonin worded it.

"Sorry sensei." Naruto says with his head low.

"I retract my last statement." The man says sweating a bit. "Your job is to escort me back to the Land of Waves, where I'm building a bridge. My name is Tazuna, master bridge builder." Tazuna says, still shocked by the events that had just transpired.

"Ok team, go home and get packed, then head to the Main Gates. We leave in an hour." Kakashi instructs, as Sasuke was in the process of leaving.

"Will you actually be on time for once?" Sakura asks with a smile.

"Yes, I will meet you at the Main Gate in an hour." Kakashi says and then disappears in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone.

"Well, shall we go?" Sakura asks Naruto and he nods his head. They both disappear in an elemental Shunshin Naruto using flames, Sakura using lightning. Everyone in the room, except Tazuna and Hiruzen, had the exact same thought going through their minds. '_Where did they learn elemental manipulation, and to that degree?'_.

_"Just how strong will these two become?."__Hiruzen thinks with a smile on his face._

_**A/N: Below are questions answered that were put where chapter four was. I put it here as it makes more sense then two chapters after.**_

**Undrneath comments: **Interesting but I would like some sort of explanation for how Sakura has such high chakra levels. Was it a fuinjutsu of some sort? Or has the fox somehow affected her like it has Naruto?

**I applaud Undrneath for being one of the few to recognize Minato as a sealing master, and that Naruto, being his son, could learn something from his father's notes. **

**Also, Decius23 comments: **Yeah it is really a bit rushed (the writing style). And more importantly Naruto and Sakura are far too strong for their age. If you want them to be so freakin' strong you should explain a LOT more at how they became that (without a proper sensei its really hard and you don't want kyubi to take that job since it would be next to impossible for Sakura to interact with him!) In my opinion it would be enough if Naruto and Sakura are low-Chunin level. As fresh-out-academy Genin it would DEFINETLY be enough!

**Yes, they do have high chakra levels. Sakura's are high because of the seal that Minato used, Naruto already had high chakra levels, so he just got better control.**

**To answer your question, yes it is sealing. For their chakra levels, it's a Chakra Restriction Seal, increasing their reserves and getting better chakra control. It's not to be confused with the Chakra Binding Seal where the one wearing it can't use chakra at all. The Chakra Restriction Seal increases their chakra usage for normal everyday jutsu's. That's how their chakra levels have increased to such a degree. **

**For their speed and strength, it's Gravity Seals. This seal increases the amount of physical exertion that the user outputs, therefore increasing their physical capabilities at a faster, more alarming rate. For example, Rock Lee during the Chunin Exam Preliminaries, except those were paper weights rather than Gravity Seals. It's the same concept though. **

**If you add all of this up for 7 years (Since they've been training since 6 years old, which I originally added to the story), it's not too hard to believe that they're as powerful as they are. On top of that, Naruto has the Rinnegan. Plus, Minato **_**was**_**a seals master, and Naruto and Sakura have both been studying from his notes. Also, the scrolls and books detailing how to use them correctly, so they don't hurt themselves. **

**As for who taught them, nobody really. Kurama helped Naruto with the Rinnegan. But that's it. The rest came from notes. And yes, their overall skill is mid-high Chunin level, with some low level Jonin. Examples: Stealth, Sealing, and Traps are all low-Jonin level. **

Bankai777 comments: I hope that Sakura becomes a great doctor just like Tsunade and Shizune.

**Sakura will progress as in the anime. Tremendous strength, and a knack for healing, but she does know advanced healing and poisons left behind in the notes from Kushina. **

**As an ending note, I would like to thank all of our readers for reading our story. I appreciate the positive feedback, and the little criticism allows us to improve our story and answer whatever questions may be left over after each chapter. **


	3. Truths Revealed, and Demons Exposed

An eruption of flames and lightning engulf the Namikaze training ground, as Naruto and Sakura appear. They make their way towards the armory, and begin sealing shuriken, kunai, senbon, and paper tags, along with an assortment of other various ninja equipment. Sakura looks at Naruto. "Do you think that we'll need our katana's as well, or should we leave them here?" She asks.

Naruto shakes his head. "Remember what Kakashi-sensei said? Anything can happen on a mission. I think we should bring them, just to be safe." Naruto replies and Sakura agrees, and within seconds the katana's are sealed within their wrists.

"Well, we have a half an hour until we have to meet them. What would you like to do?" Sakura asks. Naruto thinks about what they could be doing for the next 30 minutes. After a couple minutes, he comes up with a suggestion.

"I have an idea. Follow me." Naruto says to Sakura. They then leave the compound, take to the roofs, and make their way towards the Memorial Stone.

"Naruto, why are we going to the Memorial Stone?" Sakura questions.

"I have a thought, but I don't know if it's true. This is the only way we can find out...we're here. Keep quiet." He responds. They look out from behind a tree and see Kakashi standing in-front of it with his hand on a name. "Let's go." Naruto whispers and Sakura nods in agreement. They move out from behind the tree, slowly approaching Kakashi.

"You do realize that you'll have to try better in order to sneak up on a Jonin, right?" Kakashi says out loud, without breaking eye contact with the Memorial Stone. Naruto and Sakura freeze in their tracks. "How did you two know that I'd be here?"

Naruto is the first to regain his composure. "I didn't know for sure. I just had a hunch. I was going over my fathers notes, and came across a report from a mission you were involved in. It described that you lost one of your friends and comrades, Obito Uchiha."

"Is that how you got your Sharingan, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura interjects and Kakashi slowly nods, his eye watery from the memory.

"Yeah, it is. That mission went so wrong from the beginning. Your father ordered us to destroy an important bridge that Rock was using to resupply their own shinobi. Minato-sensei gave me one of his special kunai, in case we ran into trouble and we did. Rin, our other teammate, was kidnapped and me with my pride, insisted on continuing the mission. Obito stopped me, and told me that those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. He then took off to go rescue her. I followed shortly after-wards and we did rescue her, but as we were exiting the location that she was being held captive, we were attacked by Rock shinobi. I didn't use the kunai your father gave me, and that decision cost Obito his life. So I come here and apologize for everything I did to him while he was still alive." Kakashi says solemnly. "Well, it's nearly time to meet Tazuna at the Main Gates. Do you have everything prepared?" Kakashi asks turning around and Naruto and Sakura pull out a couple of scrolls. Kakashi shakes his head. "I should have known. You are your father's son after-all, Naruto."

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi all leave for the Main Gate. When they get there, they see Tazuna and Sasuke both waiting for them. Sasuke speaks up. "Wow, look at that. Kakashi is actually on time for once."

"Now that we're all here, shall we get going?" Kakashi says ignoring Sasuke's remark. The trio nods, and the group makes way towards the Land of Waves.

The group travels in silence for awhile, and eventually Sakura breaks the silence. "Tazuna, you're from the Land of Waves, correct?"

"Yeah, what of it?" He retorts with a tone which screams irritation.

Sakura looks at Kakashi. "There are no ninjas in the Land of Waves, are there Kakashi-sensei?" She asks.

"That is correct. Some countries, like wave, don't want, need, or simply can't afford a ninja village. The major villages are known as the Five Great Hidden Villages: Leaf, Sand, Rock, Cloud, and Mist. These are the only villages with Kage: the Hokage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Raikage, and Mizukage. The Kage are the strongest ninja in their respective villages, and thus are appointed as the new Kage. Each village has a different way of selecting their Kage. For example, in the Hidden Rock village, whoever beats the current Tsuchikage, gains the title of Kage. There are smaller ninja villages among the Five Great Nations as well, such as The Hidden Waterfall Village and The Hidden Grass Village." Kakashi responds.

"So, we aren't going to run into any foreign ninja then?" Sakura asks.

"No. Just bandits and thugs at the most." Kakashi answers. Tazuna gets a worried look on his face at the mention of this. This doesn't go unnoticed by Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi, but they disregard it and continue walking.

**Time-skip:**

After walking for several hours, the group comes across a puddle of water. Naruto and Sakura look at Kakashi, who just nods his head without looking up from his book. When they are about twenty feet away, two figures rise up out of the water and hurl a chain towards Kakashi, wrapping it around him. "One down, one too go." They comment and Kakashi is ripped into pieces. Naruto and Sakura swiftly reach the two assassins, and quickly dispose of them before they could manage to do anything else.

"Congratulations you two, but I wish you would have left one alive for interrogation." Kakashi says as he makes his way out of the tree-line. Naruto and Sakura have sheepish looks on their faces. "As this was your first kill, we will talk later if needed." They both nod their heads in understanding.

"We wanted their bounties, Kakashi-sensei. The Demon Brothers have huge ones on their heads." Naruto says, while Sakura nods her head. Kakashi sweat-drops at Naruto's remark.

"Wait, how do you know who those two were?" Kakashi asks with a serious tone.

"The Old Man gave me a bingo book." Naruto says and that's how Sasuke heard it. Kakashi and Sakura hear it as 'It's my Old Man's. Kakashi just nods his head.

"Kakashi-sensei?! I thought you died! How are you still alive?!" Sasuke asks, with disbelief in his voice. Kakashi says something that sounds like doubting his skills as a Jonin. He points to the spot where he 'died' and Sasuke now notices a shredded log.

"Naruto, Sakura, and I noticed the puddle, and when it hasn't rained for months, found it a little odd. So, I used a substitution when they attacked." He then rounds on Tazuna. "I think it's time that you told us the truth, Tazuna. Why are there ninja after you? If they were after me, they wouldn't have said 'One down, one too go'. They would have just left after killing me. Also, they couldn't have known that I would be on this mission, because we just got it today. The three Genin couldn't have been the targets either, since their names haven't been made known yet. So there's some explaining you need to do." Kakashi said sternly.

Tazuna nods his head and explains the situation in the Land of Waves. He explains how Gato took over and made a monopoly of the shipping industry. He also explains how he is the only thing standing in Gato's way. As he was explaining, Naruto and Sakura had looks of horror on their faces while Sasuke had one of indifference. When Tazuna finishes, Kakashi looks at the three Genin. "Well, what do you three think? Do we continue, or shall we head back?" He asks.

Naruto and Sakura look at each other, and nod their heads. "We will continue on, no matter what. Believe it!" Naruto says.

"You do realize we could be up against Jonin from here on out, right?" Kakashi questions. They just nod their heads. "What about you, Sasuke?"

"We continue. I want to test my power." Sasuke says, glaring as Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi sighs. "Ok then, I guess you're in luck Tazuna. We'll continue on with the mission. But when you get your village back up on it's feet, you'll pay for the A rank mission, understand?" Kakashi asks sternly. Tazuna just nods his head, and thanks them endlessly.

The group continues on their way. "Ah, Tazuna. I was beginning to worry." A man says when they reach a small paddle-boat

"Yeah, I was fortunate to hire strong shinobi to protect me while I finish the bridge." When Tazuna says this, the Leaf ninja all sweat-drop except for Sasuke, who was smiling at that. The rest know that his ego has just been fed.

Kakashi clears his throat. "Tazuna, shall we move on from here and continue to your home?" Kakashi asks and Tazuna nods his head in agreement.

"Well, that is why I'm here. To escort Tazuna to the other side, but we have to be quiet or we will attract Gato's thugs, and other unwanted attention." The boat owner says and The Leaf ninja all nod their heads.

They make their way across the water in a slow fashion. When the bridge came into view, Naruto almost yells, but Sakura stops him just before he could by slamming her hand over his mouth and shakes her head. When Sakura removes her hand, all Naruto does is smile sheepishly.

When the boat reaches shore, they thank the man for the ride and proceed on their way. As they were walking, Naruto creates a crystal kunai faster than anyone can see and throws it into the trees. When Naruto goes to check it out, all he sees is a scared rabbit. However, what was peculiar about this rabbit was the color of its fur. "Kakashi-sensei, are you seeing this?" Naruto asks.

Kakashi nods head and responds. "Yes, this rabbit's fur is white instead of brown. It must have been kept inside for substitution." They make their way back to the others when all of a sudden Kakashi yells. "Get down!" Naruto grabs Sasuke and Sakura pulls down Tazuna, just as a giant sword flies over their heads. It imbeds itself into a tree and a huge man appears on the handle of it.

"Zabuza 'No Brows' Momochi, 'Kitten' of the Hidden Mist." Naruto insults. Sakura starts laughing hysterically and Kakashi's using all of his expert training to hold back his laughter.

**_"Oh my god, nice one kit! That's hilarious!"_** Kurama says, while wiping a tear away with one of his tails.

"_Thanks Kurama, it really didn't take a lot of thought._" Naruto replies, through his mental link between them. Sasuke has a bewildered look on his face at the thought that Naruto had just insulted an enemy. A Jonin, no less.

"Naruto, what the hell are you thinking, insulting a Jonin!?" Sasuke yells in surprise.

"Yeah Blondie, why don't you listen to your teammate with the duck-butt haircut?" Zabuza says, while hopping off of the handle of his sword and pulling it out of the tree. Naruto starts laughing again, this time holding his stomach, along with Sakura.

"Thanks No Brows, I have been trying to think of insults to say to the now-proclaimed 'duck-butt'." Naruto says, regaining his composure.

"Naruto stop it and get serious. This man is responsible for the Hidden Mist's Coup de'tat." Kakashi says with a serious tone.

"I know exactly who he is, Kakashi-sensei, but it's so easy to piss him off. I thought shinobi were supposed to have control over their emotions while on a mission." Naruto says, which infuriates Zabuza even more.

"That's it kid, you're dead." Zabuza says as he disappears. Naruto smirks, and dodges the strike that should've surely taken his head clean off his shoulders, much to Sasuke's surprise.

"Everyone, protect Tazuna. Manji formation." Kakashi instructs and the Genin appear around Tazuna with their kunai out in a reverse grip. "If you're my opponent, I guess I'll have to pull out all the stops." He lifts up his headband, revealing his spinning Sharingan.

"_What? How does he have the Sharingan? He isn't an Uchiha!_" Sasuke thinks.

"Well, isn't this a treat? Copy-Cat Kakashi's infamous Sharingan, right off the bat! I'm honored that you think I'm so dangerous, unlike that blond brat over there. He really irks me. Let's cut the chit chat, and have some fun." Zabuza says, with a demonic twinkle in his eye.

"I couldn't agree more." Kakashi replies, and they both disappear in a blur.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review:)**


	4. Team 7 vs Zabuza

As Kakashi and Zabuza clash all that can be heard was the sound of metal. When they reappear, Kakashi's on land and Zabuza's on water shocking Sasuke. "You're pretty good Kakashi, but you're nothing without that Sharingan of yours." Zabuza says, then he starts to build up so much chakra that you could practically see it swirling around him, mixed with the water. **"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"** Zabuza says and Naruto smirks as he deactivates his Rinnegan.

"_Another jutsu for my arsenal. That was too easy!_" Naruto thinks. The next thing they notice is a thick mist that starts to appear and it's laced with so much killer intent and blood-lust that Sasuke starts shaking with fear.

"_This blood-lust is insane. If I stay here, I will end up dead for sure. I'd better just kill myself here and save myself the agony of a slow and painful death."_ Sasuke thinks to himself, then points his kunai towards the center of his stomach and begins to make a plunging motion. Before he could actually cause any damage, he feels a strong grip on his arm.

"Sasuke, don't be foolish. You're not going to die here. Not under the watch of Kakashi-sensei." Sakura says trying to ease Sasuke's heart and he lowers his kunai.

Zabuza's voice rings out from all directions. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, little girl. Eight points: lungs, jugular, kidney, the-" He's cut off by a voice that sounds irritated.

"Why don't you just shut up already, I've had just about enough of you! **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"** Naruto shouts and a gust of wind disperses the mist and reveals Zabuza standing in the center of them.

"I really don't like people interrupting me, especially some little runt. Now you'll pay!" He says as he starts swinging his sword. Kakashi is faster though, and stabs his throat, thinking that he's dead when a liquid starts to flow out of his body. However, it's not blood but...water.

"_Water clone!"_ Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi think at the same time.

"_Damn, I need to end this fast. That blond brat and pink haired bitch are stronger than they look."_ Zabuza thinks, while kicking Kakashi into the water and begins to go through a quick series of hand seals. **"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu."** Zabuza says, trapping Kakashi in a sphere of water.

"_Shit, I can't breathe in here._" Kakashi looks at the Genin, and notices Naruto say something but can't quite make out what. The next thing he notices, is Sasuke and Sakura firing two fireballs which meet in the center, exploding in size from Naruto's wind jutsu. Zabuza has no choice but to release the jutsu, or get burnt to a crisp.

"Great job you three. I can take it from here." Kakashi praises them, while smiling. He then turns his attention to Zabuza. "What do you say we finish this?" **(A/N: The rest of the fight is the same as in Canon)**

After awhile of fighting, Zabuza hits a tree and coughs up blood. "How did you know what jutsu I was going to do? Can you see the future?" Zabuza asks as he wheezes out another cough.

"Yes, and your future ends here." Kakashi replies calmly, and is about to deliver the killing blow when a couple of senbon pierce through Zabuza's neck. A hunter-nin appears soon after.

"Thank you, Kakashi Hatake of the Leaf. I've been chasing this man for awhile now and have never had the opportunity to kill him until now." The hunter-nin says, while Kakashi checks for a pulse on Zabuza's corpse, but finds that he's lacking one. "Well, I must go and dispose of his body. It was a pleasure meeting you." With that, the hunter-nin disappears in a swirl of water.

"Well, I'm glad that's been taken care of." Tazuna says. "I apologize again about lying about the mission parameters." Naruto decides to speak up now.

"It's not over. Zabuza is still alive." Naruto says. "It's obvious that the hunter-nin is working with Zabuza. Otherwise, he would've cut his head off right here, regardless of witnesses. Isn't that right, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah right, loser. A hunter-nin working with a missing-nin? Get real." Sasuke interjects in a cold voice, before Kakashi even has the chance to speak.

"Actually, Sasuke, Naruto is right. Think back to what type of weapon was used to kill him." Kakashi says.

Sakura speaks up almost immediately. "He used two senbon needles, which are primarily used in acupuncture or various other medical uses. They can also be used to place anyone into a death-like state, feigning death while not truly being dead."

"Correct on all points," Kakashi says, while turning to Tazuna. "How much further is your house from here?" He asks.

_"Dammit, I'm an Uchiha! How are these losers smarter and stronger than me? I need more power if I'm going to defeat him and avenge my clan."_ Sasuke thinks to himself.

"It's just on the other side of town, 'bout a couple miles walk from here." Tazuna replies.

"Well, let's get going." Kakashi says, while covering his eye and taking a step. He then falls forward, but is caught by Naruto before hitting the ground.

Tazuna gets a worried look on his face. "Is he alright? What's wrong?" He asks.

"He's fine. He just has severe chakra exhaustion, from over using his Sharingan." Sakura replies in a calm manner.

"We need to get out of the open as fast as we can, because if more Jonin show up, we'll die for sure." Naruto says with a serious tone.

"Right. Tazuna, can you lead the way to your house, and away from the streets?" Sakura asks. "If there are shinobi dressed as civilians and they see three Genin carrying their Jonin-sensei, they'd most likely attack." She explains.

"Sure, follow me." Tazuna replies and leads Team 7 back to his home.

**A/N: I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the others, but I have plans for other chapters in the wave arc, so I had to end this one sooner than I would have liked to.**


	5. Tree Walking, And A New Jutsu

As Team 7 reaches Tazuna's house, they notice a young looking woman waiting outside. She notices an unconscious Kakashi being carried by Naruto. "Oh my god, is he alright?" she asks in a worried tone. "Please, bring him inside. I have a guest room that he can use." She turns around and leads them inside, showing them to a bed where they can lay down Kakashi.

"Tsunami, where is Inari?" Tazuna asks. "I would like to see my grandson after such a long journey."

"He said he was going to play in the water. If that's really where he is, I honestly don't know. But he should be back any minute now, wherever he happens to be." Tsunami replies.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to over hear, but is it wise to let a kid be out by himself, especially one related to the bridge builder that Gato is trying to -cough- excuse me...kill? What I'm trying to say is, that using loved ones is the dirtiest trick in the book. However, it's also one of the most effective. Gato could kidnap him and use him as a bargaining chip to persuade you to stop building." Naruto explains.

Tsunami pales in realization that the blond Leaf ninja was right. Inari could be kidnapped by Gato's thugs. She runs across the floor and out the door. "Dammit...Sakura, create a few Shadow Clones and set up a perimeter. I'm gonna go with her." Naruto says and follows Tsunami in search of Inari.

"_Be safe Naruto..._" Sakura thinks and proceeds doing as Naruto instructed. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu."**Sakura says and produces ten Shadow Clones. They surround the small home in a thirty meter diameter.

"Teach me that jutsu right now, Sakura. I must get stronger. I need power! So teach it to me!" Sasuke growls at Sakura.

Sakura shakes her head in disbelief at the way Sasuke talks to her. "First of all, you probably don't have the chakra required to do the jutsu in the first place. It's an A-rank forbidden jutsu because of how much chakra it uses. It isn't like the Clone Jutsu which is only an illusion, it's a real clone that can actually injure someone, use jutsu's, or do anything that the original can do. It takes your chakra and splits it in half." Sakura explains. "So, what we need to do first is build up your reserves. Do you know how to climb a tree?" She asks.

"Of course I know how to climb a tree! We learned that in the Academy." Sasuke retorts and Sakura shakes her head in disappointment.

"Without using hands. Only your feet." Sakura explains.

"That's impossible. Nobody knows how to climb a tree without using their hands." Sasuke replies.

"Did you forget that Naruto and I both walked up a tree when we met sensei for the Bell Test. Follow me." Sakura responds and proceeds outside. Sasuke follows her, curious as to what she is going to do. "Watch me closely." Sakura instructs, as she steps up to a tree. She makes the 'Ram' hand seal and starts to gather chakra in the soles of her feet. After-wards, she begins to walk up the tree in a ninety degree angle and Sasuke's jaw clenches once again.

"How are you doing that?" Sasuke asks in anger, staring at the tree.

Naruto appears from out of nowhere, with Tsunami and Inari. "She added chakra to the soles of her feet and just walked straight to the top." Naruto explains. "It's said that if you can master the Tree-Climbing exercise, then you can do any jutsu. So...pick a tree, preferably a tall one and get started. Use a kunai to track your progress. We'll come get you when Kakashi-sensei wakes up."

"You must be Inari. Nice to meet you." Sakura says with a smile, as she gets down from the tree. Inari just gives her a cold look.

"Whatever." Inari says in a harsh tone and heads inside leaving Sakura in a state of shock.

Tsunami decides to speak up. "Well, shall we go and check on how your sensei is doing?"

"Yeah, he should be waking up soon enough." Sakura replies shaking away her thoughts at what had just happened.

As they make their way to the door, Tazuna informs them that Kakashi's already awake and needs to speak with them.

"Sakura, go on ahead and tell Kakashi-sensei that we'll be right there." Naruto says and Sakura nods her head, as Naruto proceeds with getting Sasuke.

Sakura makes her way towards the room where Kakashi is resting. As she opens the door, she notices him reading that orange book of his. "Don't you have anything better to read than that smut, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura fumes.

"No." Kakashi responds, without even looking up from his book. "Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" He asks her turning the page.

"I was teaching Sasuke how to tree-climb, because he was practically begging me to teach him the Shadow Clone Jutsu. I told him that he might not have the chakra reserves to do it and told him that when he gets his reserves up, I'll teach him." Sakura says, as Naruto and Sasuke enter the room.

"Now that we're all here, it's time to talk about your guys' training regime." Kakashi begins. "Sasuke, how are you doing on the Tree-Climbing exercise?" He asks.

"I just started and I haven't even made it half way up yet." Sasuke explains and Kakashi nods his head in understanding.

"Well keep at it, this is a vital part of your training. You need to learn this. I had originally planned on teaching the three of you the Tree-Climbing exercise anyway, so I want you to continue until Naruto or Sakura come to get you for lunch, alright?" Sasuke nods his head in understanding and goes back to the tree. "I'm going to assume that you already know the Water-Walking exercise as well?" Kakashi asks, now addressing Naruto and Sakura.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei, we also know the Kunai-Spinning exercise." Naruto says.

Kakashi sighs and says "Is there anything you don't know?"

"Well, honestly I think we should just tell you what we already know. Even though we've been living at the compound, there is still a lot we don't know yet. The jutsu's that I know are: Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, Lightning Style: Lightning Bind, Earth Style: Mud wall, Earth Style: Great Mud River, Earth Style: Earth Flow River, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu and Genjutsu." Naruto says. "Oh and I also know how to do Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu and Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu. I also know the Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"I know the same jutsu's, minus all of the earth and wind. Also as you know I can do Genjutsu." Sakura says.

"Hmm... Well, I guess I could teach you both the Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, until we get Sasuke up to speed on the Tree-Climbing exercise." Kakashi says and as he tries to get up, he staggers a little bit.

"Are you sure you should be up and about, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just give me a couple days and I'll be at 100%." Kakashi replies standing successfully.

"Alright, if you say so sensei." Naruto says.

They go outside a ways away from the house, as not to risk damaging it during training. "Okay, now the hand seals for the Phoenix Flower Jutsu are Rat,Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit and then Tiger again. I want you to just practice the hand seals repeatedly, until you can do them all within a second without messing up. After-wards, I want you to mold chakra and try doing the jutsu. Do you understand?" Kakashi orders.

"Yes sensei." Naruto and Sakura say in unison. Immediately after-wards, they begin their training.

"Good. I will be back in a little bit to check on your progress. Now, I'm going to check on how Sasuke's doing with the Tree-Climbing." Kakashi says, before heading towards the area where Sasuke was training. When he arrives there, he sees Sasuke flip backwards off of the tree. "Hey Sasuke, how is the progress going?" He asks.

"Fine." Sasuke grumbles, glaring at the marks in the tree.

Kakashi sighs. "How about instead of running up the tree, you try walking straight up it, starting at the base?" He suggests. "If you get the hang of this exercise, I'll teach you the same jutsu that Naruto and Sakura are working on currently." Kakashi says. This seems to peak Sasuke's interest, because he questioned what they were working on. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower jutsu." Kakashi answers. Sasuke starts to concentrate on molding chakra on the bottom of his feet and then starts to walk up the tree rather than run. This time, he gets further, but still falls down. "Isn't that much easier than running up it?" Kakashi asks. Sasuke only mumbles.

Tsunami comes over to Kakashi. "If you and your team are hungry, I made you all some lunch." She offers.

"Thank you, we could use a quiet lunch." Kakashi responds. "Sasuke, why don't you go inside and grab something to eat so you can get some your energy back?" Sasuke nods his head and goes back to the house. Kakashi heads over to check on Naruto and Sakura and to inform them that lunch is ready. The first thing he sees when he gets there, is Naruto and Sakura flying through the hand seals. "Alright you two, that's enough for now. Why don't you go and get some lunch and after-wards you can start trying to do the jutsu?"

"Will do, sensei." Naruto says and heads back to Tazuna's home with Sakura following behind. When they enter the kitchen, they see Sasuke flying through the food like it would be his last meal. "Slow down Sasuke or you're going to make yourself sick." Naruto says, as he sits down and dishes himself some rice and beans, with a side of vegetables.

"So Sasuke, how is your training going?" Sakura asks, as she gets her food as well.

Sasuke takes a big gulp of food. "It's going fine. I should be done in a couple of hours or so. Why do you care?" He asks rudely.

"Because we are a team and as such need to look out for each other." Sakura replies a little taken aback. Remember what Kakashi-sensei always says: 'Those who break the rules of the ninja world are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash', so I was just wondering how it was going and if you'd like some help." Sakura hesitates. "Sorry I asked." She goes back to eating her food in silence.

"You know Sasuke, she's right. They're just trying to help you. Otherwise, they could have chosen not to tell you how to tree-climb." Kakashi points out.

"You were going to teach us that anyway, so what does it matter?" Sasuke asks with a glare.

"True, I was, but they didn't know that. Maybe you should take a close look at your teammates. They are stronger than they look and I have no doubt that when the time comes, they'll become Chunin. _You_ on the other hand, only have the skills of a Genin. You are still missing some very important aspects of what a Chunin is..." Kakashi explains, but is interrupted by Sasuke.

"Then tell me what they are, so I can become a Chunin already." Sasuke says impatiently.

"No, that's something that you must figure out on your own." Kakashi says.

"Whatever, I'm going to go train some more." Sasuke spits out and leaves hastily.

After a moment of silence, Naruto speaks up. "Did you really mean that sensei? We could become Chunin?" He asks.

Kakashi nods his head. "You two have what it takes. You look out for your comrades, even if they don't think they need or want you to." Kakashi says and the two Genin could only help but smile.

"Thank you for the delicious meal Tsunami, but we should also get back to our training." Sakura says, while bowing her head. She and Naruto then return to their training spot and start trying out the Phoenix Flower Jutsu.

**With Sasuke:**

As Sasuke starts going up the tree, he remembers what Kakashi said about Naruto and Sakura being stronger than they look. "Yeah right, two clan-less losers being stronger than I, an elite Uchiha? Get real." Sasuke mutters to himself, as Kakashi shows up.

"You know Sasuke, just because you're an Uchiha, doesn't mean that everyone is weaker than you. You need to wake up and realize that, because when you finally do realize it, it might already be to late. Think back to the Bell Test. Who was able to get the bells?" Sasuke was silent. "Who fought on their own and couldn't even touch one?" Kakashi waits a minute letting his message sink in. "Don't underestimate your teammates, or your opponents again. It might end up getting you killed one day." When he was done, Kakashi turns around and heads towards Naruto and Sakura to check on their progress.

**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"** Kakashi hears, as he nears the area Naruto and Sakura are training at. Suddenly, he sees a volley of fireballs flying towards him. He quickly goes through a series of hand seals and a wall of earth appeared in front of him, stopping the onslaught.

"Sorry sensei, didn't see you there. I guess we mastered the jutsu though." Sakura says, while laughing sheepishly. Kakashi just sweat-drops at the remark.

"I guess you did and faster than I thought you would." Kakashi replies. "Let me guess, Shadow Clones?" He asks.

"Yeah, they really shave off training time." Naruto answers.

"Well, you guys are free to do what you want until tomorrow, because that's when we start watching Tazuna at the bridge." Kakashi explains.

"Kakashi-sensei, you don't expect Zabuza back that soon, do you? Sakura asks. "I thought he'd be out at least a week or so."

"No, but Gato's thugs could still attack." Kakashi replies. "So you two will take the shifts tomorrow, while Sasuke and I do more training. Then we'll take turns until the end of the week. After-wards, we'll all go. Zabuza should be healed by then and we'll probably have to deal with that fake hunter-nin as well. We also don't know what skills he possesses." He explains.

"Sounds good, sensei." Naruto says. "I think that we'll just go back to the house and rest, because that training took a lot out of us." Kakashi just nods his head in understanding.

As they make their way back to the house, they notice Sasuke panting hard. They look at the tree and see that the marks go all the way to the top. He looks at them and they smile in approval. He just smiles smugly and they shake their heads in disappointment. They continue onwards to the house. When they get inside, Tazuna is at the table and notices how worn out they look. He asks them what they've been up to and they just reply with 'training'. They wander towards their respective rooms and are asleep almost before they even reach their beds.

**A/N: Our sympathies go out for those who have lost loved ones in the Connecticut shooting that took place at the Sandy Hook Elementary School on Friday December 14th, around 9:30 AM. **

**As usual please Read and Review:D**


	6. Tazuna's Duty, and Naruto's Mess-Up!

The next morning, Naruto and Sakura head downstairs. They look as if they're ready for war. They are dressed in complete ninja gear, with katana's strapped to their backs. Sasuke looks even more pissed, because he can't believe that they know how to use katana's as well. "Where did you two get those swords? It probably doesn't mean anything. It's not like you could use them properly." Sasuke says with a scoff.

"You know Sasuke, if you don't know how to use a weapon, then the smartest thing to do would be to not using in a fight. Using a weapon you don't know how to use is more dangerous then using one you do know how to use." Naruto says a little irritated. "So Sakura and I do know how to use them. In fact, we've been training in the use of them since we were eight, so why don't you shut up and mind your own business? To answer your question though, we sealed them in our wrists." He says, while he and Sakura show him their seals.

Kakashi clears his throat as he enters the kitchen. "If you three are done, I believe that Tazuna is ready for his escort to the bridge. Oh...by the way, you two should have told me you could use those. Is there anything else you can do that you forgot to tell me?" Kakashi asks with a tone of curiosity.

"Okay, there is one more thing, but I thought you knew I could do this, so I didn't mention it." Naruto says, and creates a kunai made of crystal, handing it over to Kakashi. Kakashi examines it, and whistles at the design. It has the texture of a diamond that's been made into a fine pointed kunai. Sasuke is even more livid now.

"This must be some kind of trick. That clan-less loser can't have a bloodline!" Sasuke seethes.

"You know Sasuke, all this talk of me being a 'clan-less loser' is really pissing me off, and I'm really itching to spill everything, but I'm not going to say a lot, just enough to get on your nerves. I do have a bloodline limit. I will show you what it is, but if you mention any of this when we get back home, you'll be put in prison for spilling an A-Class secret known only to four others. Three are in this room, not counting myself, but that's one secret you will hopefully never learn." Naruto says and activates his Rinnegan briefly, deactivating it a few seconds later.

"What the fuck is that?" Sasuke asks with a tone that could scare the dead.

"That's my kekkei-genkai, called the Rinnegan, and it's superior to the Sharingan." Naruto says in a tone that could be seen as gloating. "I'm not gonna tell you everything it allows me to do, but as you can see, I just created a kunai out of nothing. Oh, and remember that if you speak, you will do prison time. It doesn't matter if you're the council's precious Uchiha or not. No one is above the Leaf's laws." Naruto says in a tone that makes Sasuke know he's serious in the matter.

Sakura, deciding to break the tension speaks up. "Well Tazuna, shall we get going?" Tazuna just nods his head, and heads out the door with Naruto and Sakura in tow.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is the deal between you three?" Tazuna asks with a tone of curiosity.

Naruto sighs. "Back when we were still Academy students, Sasuke thought that he was all that because he was the top student. When graduation came, he was given the title 'Rookie of the Year'. That pissed me off even more, because if certain things didn't happen, I wouldn't have had to act so stupid and could have shown them what I could do. So I had to settle for being the dead last, and worst student, otherwise the villagers would want my head even more than they already do. Before you ask, it's a SS-Class secret so I can't divulge that information."

"So, let me get this straight. What you're saying is that you are stronger than him?" Tazuna questions.

Naruto nods his head. "Not just me, but Sakura too. We're probably mid to high Chunin level right now, but low Jonin in some areas. Our chakra levels are through the roof though, due to chakra control exercises"

Tazuna just whistles, and they continue their journey in silence. Half an hour later, they get to the bridge and Tazuna starts to give orders while Naruto and Sakura create 5 clones, having them create a perimeter of about 10 yards out from the bridge. The original Naruto and Sakura patrol the entrances and waterways, in case someone used a route that wasn't being watched by the clones.

As the day went on, it remained peaceful but after lunch, a group of 10-15 people showed up and thanks to the clones, Naruto and Sakura were prepared to deal with them. Luckily they were just hired thugs, and not ninja as well. The battle was quick and brutal. Naruto and Sakura slaughtered them like pigs, and threw their corpses over the side of the bridge into the frigid water below.

When the day started to come to a close, Tazuna said that he needed to pick up a few things for dinner, so the trio made their way into town. They notice what the town has been like ever since Gato took over. Children were scavenging for food out of trash bins, and shops closing up because they were either not getting any business, or they had run out of merchandise.

"This is why I need the bridge completed. With the way things are now, children are freezing and starving to death." Tazuna says.

Sakura felt someone grab her ass and was about to pound them into the ground. Only softened her features when she saw it was a little girl holding her hand out, waiting for food. Sakura looks to Naruto, who just nods his head and pulls out a scroll. When he opens it, he starts to channel chakra into it and instant ramen pops out. He hands it over to the girl, who thanks him. Naruto just nods his head with a smile.

"Do you know where Gato is, Tazuna?" Naruto asks, and a shocked expression spreads across Sakura's face as she realizes what Naruto is implying.

Tazuna shakes his head. "None of us know where he is. Even if we did, nobody would confront him, they're all too scared." Tazuna replies.

"Dammit! It would be so much easier to end this if we could just chop the head off the snake!" Naruto says.

"Naruto, you aren't thinking of confronting Gato, are you? Do you know how crazy that is?" Sakura asks in a worried tone.

"**Cha! That's Naruto for you, always doing something reckless!"** Inner Sakura shouts.

"_Yeah, but that's what we love about him though, always doing something like that for people who are suffering."_ Sakura replies inwardly.

"It doesn't matter Sakura, Gato is doing this to the people of the village, and he doesn't even care. Crazy or not, someone needs to stand up to him and put an end to this tyranny." Naruto argues.

"Let's just continue getting what we need. The longer we stay here, the more I feel like crying." Sakura says and the others nod their heads in agreement.

When they finish their shopping and make their way back to Tazuna's home, Sakura asks where Kakashi was, and found out that he was training Sasuke in the forest. She goes to look for him. When she finds him, he was watching Sasuke try and do the Phoenix Flower Jutsu, while reading that book of his.

"Hello Sakura, how were things at the bridge?" Kakashi asks, before Sakura could even open her mouth to speak.

"Everything was fine, even though a group of Gato's thugs showed up. We took care of them." Sakura replies, while Kakashi just nods his head. "Sensei, I'm worried about Naruto. When we were in town, we saw children going through garbage just to find food. It hit Naruto hard, and he started asking where Gato's hiding. He said something about chopping the head off the snake would make it easier to end this now. I'm worried that Naruto will do something stupid and go on the war path, hunting down Gato until he has his head." Sakura explains.

Kakashi takes in what she says. "Do you know why Naruto acted like that Sakura?" He asks and Sakura shakes her head no. "It's because he too had to find food in the garbage, or sometimes not eat at all. So seeing other children going through what he did, hit him close to home. You're right though, Naruto might try and find Gato. We need to keep a close eye on him."

"Right Sensei." Sakura replies and walks away. "_Wow, I didn't know Naruto's life was that hard before he found out who his parents were."_ Sakura thinks to herself.

**"He probably didn't say anything because he didn't want us to worry, you know how he is about people worrying about him." **Inner Sakura replied.

"_Yeah, you're right, but we still need to watch him so he doesn't do anything stupid."_ Sakura says, ending the conversation between them and making her way to the house. When she enters, she asks where Naruto is, and finds that he went to bed early. Sakura goes and checks on him, but when she opens his door, he's not there. Sakura creates a shadow clone and has it go tell Kakashi that Naruto is missing. The original heads out to the place where they learned the Phoenix Flower Jutsu, to see if he's there, but no such luck. "Damn it Naruto, where the hell are you?" She asks worriedly and decides that more clones could locate him faster. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!** Spread out and look for Naruto, don't leave any rock unturned!" Sakura orders and the clones spread out.

**Time-skip:**

After searching for a few hours, the clone with Kakashi dispersed itself and Sakura got the information, finding out that he's with Naruto. She heads back to the house and waits for him to get back, so she can pound his head into the ground for making them worry. When she gets there, she notices Naruto and Kakashi waiting, and Naruto looks all beat up. She forgets that she was going to pound some sense into him.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" Sakura asks with a scared tone, making Naruto feel even more sad that he'd made them worry.

"I was out training after my search for Gato failed." Naruto says, with his head down. "I was gonna stop Zabuza and the hunter-nin from attacking again, by killing their employer. I'm sorry for making you guys worry about me, but I just didn't want to risk one of us not coming back from this mission." Naruto says, never raising his head.

"Naruto, as noble as your intentions were, what you did was still reckless and you put the mission in danger." Kakashi says with a voice that Naruto knew meant he was in trouble.

"Whatever my punishment is, when we get back to the village. I will accept even if it means turning in my headband. I know what I did was wrong, and you're right. I did endanger the mission by going after Gato." Naruto says. Sakura was shocked that Naruto might not be a ninja anymore, and he's willing to accept it without a fight. "I will be inside awaiting further orders, sensei." Naruto says, and heads inside.

"Sensei, Naruto can't be serious can he? He won't lose his ninja license, will he? It's all he knows, all he ever wanted to be!" Sakura explains.

"I'm afraid he is, Sakura, but I also think he is wondering how his parents would react if they were still around. Would they be ashamed of him? I believe that is one question he is asking himself, among others. Minato-sensei, if he was still around, would be ashamed in him because it's practically the same thing that I did when I didn't want to save Rin and continue on with the mission." Kakashi replies.

"I'm just surprised that he would willingly give up his headband without a fight." Sakura says. "I guess it's up to the Hokage, isn't it, as to what Naruto's punishment is." Sakura says.

"Well, I guess we should go in. It's getting late, and we have a long week ahead of us still." Kakashi says. Sakura nods her head and they make their way inside for some well deserved rest.

**A/N: Merry Christmas everybody, and enjoy the holidays. Consider this chapter as a Christmas present.**


	7. Battle at the Bridge and New Allies

The rest of the week went by smoothly, Sasuke awoke The Sharingan during a training exercise and Sakura learned a new jutsu from Naruto. Sakura was still worried about Naruto and what will happen to him when they return to the Leaf. Right now it's the final night before the bridge will be completed. Naruto left Tazuna's after telling Inari off about how he at least has a mother and grandfather who care about him. How Kaiza would be ashamed of him for acting like a coward since all he does is cry saying heroes don't exist, because Kaiza was a hero.

After Naruto left, Sakura went after him in-case he did something stupid. When she finally found him, he was practicing his katas with his katana so she just watched and waited until he was finished. As Naruto was going through the motions he noticed that Sakura was watching him and he stopped after doing sideswipe much to Sakura's surprise and Naruto decides to speak up. "I'm fine Sakura, you don't have to worry about me." He says looking into her emerald eyes.

"Yes I do Naruto." Sakura says "I know what Inari said hurt you because your parents are heroes and everyone who died that horrible night." Sakura says on the verge of tears which Naruto notices and he sheaths his katana and walks over to her.

"Sakura don't cry. I hate seeing people I care about cry so please don't." Naruto says hugging her and she hugs him back.

"Naruto let's head back to the house and if you say no I will start to cry again only harder." Sakura says with a laugh.

"Alright then let's head back, besides tomorrow is going to be a long day, so we do need to get some sleep tonight." Naruto says and Sakura pouts as they make their way back to Tazuna's house. When they get there everyone has already gone up to bed. So they quietly sneak into their rooms and go to sleep.

**Time-skip:**

The next morning everyone is sitting at the table not saying much of anything considering that someone might not return. "I guess it's time isn't it?" Tazuna asks as Kakashi stands up and Kakashi nods his head. Everyone gets all their gear that they will need and head out.

Once outside Naruto puts his finger in a cross shape. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto shouts. "Make a perimeter around the house and kill anyone who is a threat." Naruto orders and the clones fan out and they start the journey to the bridge.

"What was that about loser?" Sasuke asks with a sneer.

Naruto scoffs at Sasuke's attitude. "That was for Tsunami's and Inari's protection while we are away, in-case Gato tries to take advantage that we aren't here to protect them." Naruto says in as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Thank you for doing that I didn't think about their protection while we would be at the bridge." Tazuna says while shaking his head in shame that he never thought about his families protection.

"It's no problem that's our job. You just concentrate on finishing the bridge." Naruto replies and they arrive at the bridge a half and hour later. There is a thin mist covering the area. They notice that there are bodies on the ground covered in senbon but are still alive. Naruto creates a few clones to move the bodies out of the way. He then uses the Great breakthrough to disperse the mist and two figures can be seen at the other end of the bridge. "Sakura did you activate the Gravity Seals when you woke up?" Naruto asks in a hushed tone.

"No." Sakura whispers back "Why?" She asks

"Because you are going to need to move at top speed with nothing holding you back." Naruto replies and turns to Kakashi "Sensei two thugs tried to kidnap Tsunami and Inari but they didn't get the chance. Inari though went to go get help for us so we need to end this fast so that the villagers don't get injured or worse."

"Right, Naruto you're with me. Sasuke you and Sakura take on the fake hunter-nin. Be careful we don't know anything about him and if possible bring him alive for information." Kakashi says and Naruto activates his Rinnegan and Sasuke activates his Sharingan.

"Well are you done flapping your jaws and ready to fight I'm getting bored." Zabuza yells "Haku take the one with the duck-butt haircut." Haku nods his head and moves towards Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke both move at blinding speeds and appear in front of Haku.

Sakura throws a punch, but Haku blocks it and parries it. He aims a kick at Sasuke's head while Sakura aims a kick for Haku's mid-section. Haku has no choice but to jump back to avoid taking the damage. "You two are formidable opponents, but I must end this quickly and help Zabuza." Haku says.

"Sorry not gonna happen, Sasuke how about the jutsu sensei taught us." Sakura says smirking.

"Right, let's do it." Sasuke says and they start to go through a series of hand seals.

When they reach the last one they shout out. **"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu."** They fire off a volley of mini fireballs and Haku has a little trouble dodging them all, but is successful in the end.

**With Zabuza, Kakashi and Naruto:**

"Wow those two Genin do know some tricks after all." Zabuza says laughing.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I only taught Sakura one thing. Everything else she learned from Naruto here." Kakashi says and Naruto waves at Zabuza with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, but she's also holding back so that the bridge doesn't get destroyed during the fight." Naruto says shocking both Jonin and Tazuna. "I will give you this one chance Zabuza stand down you don't stand a chance. I may only be Chunin level but you can't beat both the Rinnegan and Sharingan." Naruto says and Zabuza's eyes widen in shock or fear he can't tell. "I do hate killing needlessly so I hope you make the right choice, because all I need is two jutsu and one hand to end this fight."

"Kid even if you do have the Rinnegan you are still a Genin while I am an experienced Jonin and..." Zabuza says but stops when he notices that Naruto and Kakashi seem to be talking about that orange book Kakashi is holding in his hand above his head while pushing Naruto away from him. "Hey! I'm talking to you ingrates!" Zabuza yells.

"Hmm. Did you say something Zabuza?" Naruto asks. "I was trying to get sensei to stop reading that perverted book."

"I'm gonna kill you first you idiotic blonde brat." Zabuza at him. "Then I'm gonna kill your two teammates and your perverted sensei last."

Naruto glares at Zabuza the Rinnegan piercing right through him. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life 'no brows'. Kakashi-sensei stay back this bastard's mine. Screw trying to save him from death." Naruto says. "Let me tell you this Zabuza. Anyone who threatens my friends or the people I care about never see the next day." Naruto says and Zabuza laughs and Naruto laughs in a mocking tone with him but stops. "You don't believe me just ask Kakashi-sensei. One time while he was still in Anbu he was supposed to protect me from my own Village so they didn't kill me. Well one day Sakura and I were going through the streets we were attacked and they threatened to do stuff to a four year old girl. Next thing any of them knew was that they were all dead in a matter of seconds." Naruto says. "And the funny thing is some of the people I killed were Jonin. So if you weren't scared before, how about now?" Naruto asks and Zabuza regains his composure after shaking away the fear of a four year old killing multiple Jonin.

"Nice bluff kid almost had me there." Zabuza says laughing but stops when he sees Kakashi shaking his head.

"He's not bluffing Zabuza. I thought the memory was actually suppressed, I guess I was wrong." Kakashi says looking at Naruto who never stopped staring at Zabuza. "When I found him it looked like he took a bath in a river of blood." Kakashi says and Zabuza turns white with fear.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** Naruto shouts catching Zabuza of guard, but feeling the heat from the flame got Zabuza's attention and he was able to move just in time. He saw Naruto throw a bunch of colored kunai and was able to dodge them as well, but what he didn't see was metal kunai thrown as well and they imbedded themselves into Zabuza's arms and legs.

"Ahhhhh! You son-of-a-bitch you're dead!" Zabuza screams in pain.

**With Sakura and Sasuke's fight:**

They hear someone scream and realize it was Zabuza. "I must end this now Zabuza needs my help" Haku says and starts to go through a series of hand seals. **"Ice Style: Demon Ice Mirrors"** Haku says calmly as a dome of mirrors appear and encase them but not before a kunai with an explosive tag explodes hitting one of the mirrors but doesn't destroy it. _"Where did that come from?"_ Haku thinks and looks around and notices the blonde Leaf ninja.

"Naruto why the hell aren't you helping Kakashi-sensei!?" Sakura yells.

"Kakashi-sensei is protecting Tazuna I'm a clone. Boss sent me here to help you out after sensing the large amount of chakra being used." The clone replies.

"What do you mean sensei is protecting Tazuna. That loser couldn't have hurt Zabuza. It's impossible." Sasuke growls.

"Yes Zabuza will be dead any minute now since his legs are now useless." The clone says. "So I will give you the same choice that boss gave Zabuza stand down and live or continue and die."

"I must protect Zabuza for I am his tool to be used as he commands." Haku states with sadness evident in his voice. "My dream is to see his dream come to fruition and if I have to die for that to happen I will gladly do it"

"You are not a tool you are a person! Don't you have dreams that don't revolve around running for your life? You can have it. All you have to do is stop fighting or you will die. Stop and I will spare Zabuza." Naruto says and looks beyond Haku and sees a ways out people are coming. "We have company, a short fat man with a small army behind him."

"That's Gato!" Haku exclaims in horror. "I must go warn Zabuza." Haku then deactivates the jutsu and disappears into one of the mirrors and the clone destroys itself to let the original know as well.

**Back with Naruto's and Kakashi's Fight:**

Naruto looks at Kakashi with fear in his eyes. "Kakashi-sensei according to the clone I sent to help Sasuke and Sakura. Gato's coming and he has a small army with him." Naruto says as Haku, Sasuke and Sakura appear.

"Well Kakashi it seems that we no longer have a quarrel with each other considering that I'm about to be fired." Zabuza says laying against the railing of the bridge bleeding.

"It appears so" Kakashi says

_"That's impossible it had to be Kakashi. There is no way in hell that the dead last was able to do this to a Jonin." _Sasuke thinks to himself when he notices Zabuza.

"Zabuza come to the Leaf with us, give Haku a chance at a real home instead of running for your lives all the time. He looks up to you as a son looks to his father. I can see in your eyes you feel the same way towards Haku." Naruto says looking into Zabuza's eyes and they seem to soften. "I will give you time to think about what I said. You have until you are 100%." Zabuza nods his head and Sakura heals Zabuza's wounds but he is still sore.

"Well,well,well looks like the so called 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' was beat by a bunch pathetic brats from the Leaf." Gato says smiling. "I guess this means your contract is terminated since you failed to kill the bridge builder and so are you. GET HIM BOYS!" Gato yells and his thugs start to charge at the shinobi but they were blown backwards by a strong gust of wind.

"Man that guy talks to much." Naruto says and gets a few laughs from everyone. "What do you say sensei, Sakura, the Water Dragon Jutsu sound good?" Naruto asks

Kakashi nods his head as does Sakura. "Sounds good to me let's show this midget why he shouldn't mess with Leaf ninja." Sakura says and the three go through the long series of hand seals in a few seconds.

**"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."** They shout and three giant dragons shoot out from the water and crush Gato and his men killing them all. Naruto deactivates his Rinnegan and turns back towards land and sees Inari at the lead of what looks like the entire village cheering.

**Time-skip:**

After the bridge is completed the Leaf ninja and the Mist ninja are saying good-bye to the Wave villagers. Naruto notices Inari shaking so he goes up to him. "What's wrong Inari? Why are you shaking?" He asks.

"I don't want to cry. I want to be brave like you." Inari says his voice cracking.

"You know that it's alright to cry sometimes?" Naruto asks placing a hand on Inari's shoulder who looks up at Naruto. "I may be a ninja, but sometimes we get scared too. The only thing is we don't have the luxury of letting it show. So go ahead and cry." He tells Inari and Inari let's loose the tears he was holding back and hugs Naruto.

"Don't leave us Naruto." Inari cries into Naruto's shoulder.

"I have to leave Inari. I have friends waiting for me, but you know what take this and I will always be here." Naruto says handing a crystal kunai to Inari.

"Thank you Naruto...for everything." Inari says hugging Naruto again.

Naruto hugs Inari back. "Your welcome Inari." He says and starts walking to everyone else who is ready to depart and looks at Zabuza. "Times up Zabuza." Naruto says with a hard voice and activates his Rinnegan. "What's your answer?"

"I have done a lot of thinking about what you said and I have decided that living this life is not really living so my answer is...I would like to join the Leaf Village and extend mine and Haku's lives by not running from hunter-nins." Zabuza says.

Naruto deactivates the Rinnegan. "Well since that's taken care of I think I hear the Leaf calling us home." He says with cheerful voice and they make their way back home or on their way to their new home.

"Grandpa what are you going to name the bridge." Inari asks wiping the tears from his eyes.

"How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge'?" Tazuna asks and everyone shouts in agreement. "Very well then from this moment on this bridge will be known as 'The Great Naruto Bridge'." Tazuna says and they continue watching the shinobi who saved their village walking away.


	8. House Guests and intruders at home

At the Main Gates of the Hidden Leaf Village two Chunin are on guard. One has bandages across the bridge of his nose and wild hair, the other one has a bandana with the Leaf insignia on his head. "Oh my god I wish something interesting would happen. Guard duty is just so boring." The one with the bandana on says with a yawn.

"I know what you mean Izumo. Why are we always stuck on guard duty anyway?" The bandaged one replies while reading a random piece of paper on the ledge in front of them.

Izumo just shakes his head. "I have no idea Kotetsu, bad luck I guess." He says and looks out of the gates and down the road. "Looks like we have some people on their way here."

Kotetsu takes a look. "Isn't that Zabuza being led here by Kakashi Hatake and his Genin squad?" He asks.

"I believe you're right." Izumo replies rubbing his eyes just to make sure. "I guess I got my wish after all." He laughs.

"Hey guys we are returning from Wave." Kakashi says showing his I.D. while the Genin show theirs. "Zabuza and Haku here wish to join our village so we are heading to the Hokage's Office to file our report." Kakashi says to the two stunned Chunin and they head towards the Hokage's Office.

**Mini Time-skip; The Hokage's Office:**

Once Team 7 arrives they are granted entrance and explain what happened in Wave. After they were done the Hokage has a hard look on his face. "Naruto you understand what you did was wrong don't you." He asks.

Naruto nods his head. "Yes Lord Hokage I understand completely. Though my intentions were good, I put the mission in jeopardy. That is part of the reason why I convinced Zabuza and Haku to join our village. If you lose a promising Genin you gain an experienced Jonin and a high level Chunin." Naruto says and taking off his headband. "If my punishment is I can no longer be a ninja." He puts the headband on the desk. "I will accept without argument." Naruto says with his held high.

The Hokage takes a long hard look at Naruto before talking. "Naruto...there is only one thing left to say to you. You went in search of Gato to stop Zabuza and Haku from attacking. So...you put that headband back on." Sarutobi says shocking all occupants in the room.

"L...Lord Hokage I don't understand. I left the clients house and that caused Kakashi-sensei and Sakura to search for me putting the client in danger." Naruto says bewildered at what he just heard.

"Let me explain Naruto." Hiruzen says. "Gato was paying shinobi to try and kill the client. So killing Gato would forfeit any agreement between the payer and payee." Sarutobi explains.

"Thank you Lord Hokage. I promise that this transgression will not happen again." Naruto says putting his headband on.

"I know it won't Naruto." The Hokage says with a smile. "Now onto another important matter that we need to discuss. Zabuza, since you are a missing-nin from Mist you have severed all ties with the Village itself. So having you join our village will be easy enough." Sarutobi says and pulls out two scrolls and then pulls out two Leaf headbands. "The scrolls have Jonin and Chunin outfits and the headbands are self explanatory. Now to be a Jonin in this village you need to master at least two affinities. Haku when the Jonin exams are up that won't be a problem for you since your bloodline limit gives you two already, but Zabuza do you have another affinity?" The Hokage asks pulling out another piece of paper.

"Yes Lord Hokage I do. My other affinity is earth." Zabuza says shocking Kakashi's Genin squad and Haku. "I haven't really needed to use it so I never in our fights." He says answering the questions that the 5 of them got in their heads.

"And how many earth style jutsu do know?" Hiruzen asks writing down the information he received.

"7 Lord Hokage." Zabuza says and Sarutobi writes that down as well. "Lord Hokage I thank you for this opportunity and I will not betray that trust you put in us. I only have one question." He says.

"You may ask." Hiruzen says.

"Do you have any suggestions as to where Haku and I could stay since we have nowhere to go right now?" Zabuza asks.

"That's simple you can stay at mine and Sakura's place." Naruto says and then slaps his head at what he just said.

"What do you mean loser?" Sasuke asks. "Sakura lives with her parents and you live in a shit-hole of an apartment." Sasuke says glaring at Naruto.

"First of all Sasuke, Sakura's parents disowned her for being friends with me. Second I don't live there anymore." Naruto says glaring right back at Sasuke.

"Sasuke your dismissed the rest stay including you Kakashi." Sarutobi says taking a long toke of his pipe.

"Tch whatever, I got training to do anyway." Sasuke says leaving and when the door shuts Sarutobi activates privacy seals.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Three people yell at Naruto.

"No I am not out of my mind." Naruto states calmly. "You see if I'm not mistaken the Chunin selection exams are gonna start in a couple of months. So I was thinking that if Zabuza stayed with Sakura and I he could train us in more water style jutsu and I could learn ice style from Haku. Also our place is perfect since there is a fairly nice sized lake and extensive training ground." Naruto says.

"Lord Hokage Naruto does make a point. Right now Naruto knows 2 fire style jutsu, 1 wind style jutsu and 1 water style and a few earth style jutsu. I know 2 fire style and 1 water style. The Namikaze Estate training ground _is _quite large." Sakura says.

"Very well you two do make an excellent case." Sarutobi says and looks at Zabuza and Haku. "You will be staying at the Namikaze Estate until you are able to find your own place."

"Namikaze, Namikaze. Where have I heard that name before?" Zabuza asks aloud.

"Why don't you take a look at the fourth face on the mountain." Naruto says and Zabuza complies.

Zabuza takes a long hard look at the face and he realizes who that is. "The Fourth Hokage. The Yellow Flash." He says and looks at Naruto and his mouth drops to the floor.

"You got it. I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage." Naruto says. "That information cannot get out. If it does it will cause a major uproar within village and may cause a civil war to break out. Telling anyone will result in imprisonment or death."

"I understand and we will not betray that trust, you have my word." Haku says glaring at Zabuza who nods his head in agreement.

"Okay since this matter is taken care of Kakashi what are your plans for taking on missions?" Sarutobi asks.

"I planned on taking D-Ranks and the occasional C-rank so that they can train for the Chunin exams." Kakashi says after feeling a little left out. "Team training during the week and individual during the weekends."

Sarutobi nods his head. "Very well then I will be expecting great progress from your team Kakashi."

"Don't worry Lord Hokage. Naruto and Sakura should definitely make Chunin unless the council is biased and in my opinion they will be." Kakashi says and Naruto and Sakura hang their heads at the fact that they might not make Chunin, because of what Naruto holds and the fact that Sakura is friends with him. "Sasuke has a long way to go especially with that superiority complex of his. I honestly don't think he is Chunin material." Kakashi says.

"I can't help but agree with you Kakashi." Sarutobi replies and looks at Naruto and Sakura. "Naruto, Sakura look at me." He says and they comply. "If you two prove yourselves worthy I will personally make you Chunin because like Kakashi said, you two already have what it takes to be Chunin and not just in the strength category, but leadership as well." Sarutobi says as Naruto and Sakura smile. "Now if that is all you are dismissed. Zabuza tomorrow the people of this village will know of your status as Leaf shinobi and will not try to harm you or Haku in anyway" Zabuza nods his head in understanding.

"Zabuza place your hand on my shoulder and Haku on Sakura's." Naruto says and gets a questionable look from the two. "This is so we can avoid any confrontation as we walk through the streets." Naruto explains and they comply. Then Naruto and Sakura disappear in a swirl of leaves with their house guests.

"I hope you know what you're doing Naruto" Sarutobi states and goes back to the bane of all Kage's. Paperwork.

**At the Namikaze Estate:**

When Naruto and Sakura appear in the training ground Zabuza and Haku are more than impressed with the size. "Kid when you said it was nice sized you weren't kidding." Zabuza says looking around noticing nice sized trees and a monumental lake.

"Yeah it is nice isn't it." Naruto says. "This used to be my mother's garden but the flowers were dead since there was no one around to take care of them so we tore them out." Naruto says." Sometimes I can't help but wonder what my life would have been like if the attack 13 years ago never happened." He rubs his eyes clear of tears and Sakura places a hand on his shoulder and he looks at her and nods his head. "Well I suppose I will show you to your rooms. Follow me please." Naruto calls to Zabuza and Haku and leads them to the door separating the kitchen from the training ground. "Well this is the kitchen feel free to eat whatever you like. Through there is the living room up the stairs are the bedrooms and a bathroom. The two rooms at the far end of the hall are yours. If you would like to rest now that's fine. We can begin training later if you like." Naruto says ending the small tour.

"Thank you. I think we will rest for a bit. It has been a while since we slept in a peaceful home." Zabuza answers.

Naruto nods his head. "As you desire. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. We will be in the training ground doing our normal exercises." Naruto says and leaves them in peace and head back to the training ground with Sakura following him.

**In the training ground:**

"How do you think he will react when he sees us?" One of the intruders ask.

"I don't know, but this need to be resolved quickly and quietly." The other says and the door opens.

"Who the hell are you and what do want?" Naruto asks angrily. "How the hell did you even get in here?" He asks now pissed at the intruders.

"Naruto don't you recognize us?" One of them asks with tears in their eyes.

Sakura then comes outside and stops in her tracks when she notices the intruders. "Naruto th...That's the Fourth Hokage. Naruto I think that these are your parents." Sakura says shocked.


	9. Family and training begins

"Naruto, I think that they're your parents." Sakura says and Naruto rounds on her.

"My parents are dead Sakura! I visit their graves when I can. You know this." Naruto says pissed at the sick joke. "The Hokage even told me they died during the attack 13 yrs. ago."

"Naruto we didn't die. We faked our deaths to protect you." The one who looks like Kushina says. "We heard about what happened in Wave and knew we had to come home our baby needs us."

"If you really are Naruto's parents prove it." Sakura says drawing a kunai.

"Okay." The one who looks like Minato says. "Sakura talk to your parents and they will tell you that we are your Godparents. I can also do this." The Minato look alike says drawing a tri-pronged kunai and throwing a few feet away and flash towards it proving that they are indeed Minato and Kushina Namikaze. "Do you believe us now? That we really are who we say we are. That we are your parents, Naruto?" He asks.

"M...Mom, D...Dad" Naruto cries and runs up to them and hugs them. "Where have you been? Our lives have been horrible." Naruto says shocking his parents when he says 'Our' and ask what he means. "Sakura's parents disowned her just because she was friends with me. We spent time in the hospital and one day I awoke an Uzumaki Bloodline called the Rinnegan." Naruto replies

His parents look at each other in amazement and horror at the same time. Amazement because their little boy has a very powerful Bloodline. Horror because the one who activates it has to see someone close to them die or see some other traumatic event. "Naruto how did you awaken this and at what age?" Minato asks a little afraid of what the answer will be.

"I got it at age 6 when Sakura and I were walking through the village one evening. There was a mob and we tried to run, but we couldn't get away. They caught up to us and starting to beat on us. When one of them grabbed a kunai and stabbed Sakura in the side." Naruto says his eyes tearing up talking about this horrific memory. "That's when I awoke it and the Anbu and the Hokage appeared and took us to the hospital to save Sakura's life. That's where I found out that I activated a bloodline and who my parents are."

"This is very discomforting and interesting at the same time. I haven't heard of anyone having the Rinnegan since Jiraiya-sensei's old student from the Second Great Ninja War. Discomforting because my son and goddaughter were treated so harshly when I wanted my son treated as the hero he is and not Kurama himself." Minato says fuming. "Speaking of Jiraiya-sensei where is he?"

"We don't know. I have been on my own since they kicked me out of the orphanage at 4 for a reason that I don't want to talk about since Sakura doesn't remember it, but I at least made a friend who later became my girlfriend." Naruto says causing both him and Sakura to blush.

Minato laughs at that. "Your mother and I joked that if Minato and I had a son then you two would make a cute couple." Kushina says to Sakura make her blush a deeper shade of red along with Naruto. "To answer your question about where we were Naruto. We were finding old enemies and eliminating them, but we didn't know it would take so long." She then turns to Minato. "I think that it's time that we speak with the Hokage." She says

Minato nods his head in agreement. "I agree." He says "I wonder if Sarutobi figured out the key to beating paperwork yet." Minato says with a chuckle.

"If you do go see the old man you might want to use a transformation." Naruto says.

"There is no need for that Naruto. You see I placed a Hiraishin seal in the office for easy access." Minato explains when he gets a quizzical look from Naruto. "You coming Naruto?" He asks.

"I would, but I really don't want to see the old man quake in fear because of Mom's temper that I read about in your journals'." Naruto says with a smile. " Plus we have guests here who are going to train Sakura and I in water style and ice style jutsu."

"Oh really. Who?" Kushina asks and Naruto tells them. "WHAT!?" Kushina screams "You let that man into our home. What were you thinking?" She asks.

"Mom it's not what you think. He made the choice for his son figure. Living in a home life instead of running for their lives everyday." Naruto says trying to calm her down.

"I understand wanting a better life for a child, but that doesn't mean I have to like though." Kushina says while still fuming.

"I think we should go speak to Sarutobi now don't you." Minato says and Kushina agree so she grabs Minato's ear and pulls down making him wince in pain. They then disappear in a mix of flash of yellow and red.

"Wow your Mom has got quite the temper." Sakura says. "I guess that explains the Restoration Seals then. Now what is it that I don't remember?" She asks.

"Yeah Dad's journals' didn't do her temper justice." Naruto replies shivering at the thought of what she could do when really pissed. "Well Sakura should we get started on training now?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah we should, but don't try to change the subject." Sakura says.

Naruto sighs. "Sakura I would rather that you don't remember it. It was when we four so it doesn't matter. That's why your subconscious blocked it out so that you don't remember it. Can we please just drop it? I don't like thinking about it alright."

"Okay Naruto let's get started on training." Sakura says dropping the matter.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu."** They both call out and 500 clones each are created and split off to go train in the area they were ordered to train in. The real Naruto and Sakura activate their Gravity Seals and start training their muscles and speed.

**In the Hokage's office:**

"Mi...Minato, Ku...Kushina how the hell are you two still alive?" Sarutobi asks when there is a flash. "We buried your bodies."

"Nice to see you to Sarutobi." Minato says perplexed that the first words to come out of their old friends mouth is 'How are you still alive?'

"I am glad to see you, but Naruto..." Sarutobi tries to say but is stopped.

"We already explained everything to Naruto. In fact that is where we came from and we had a very interesting conversation. Not only did he awaken his bloodline in this goddamned village but was thrown out of the orphanage that he should never have been in the first place at age 4. For a reason he wouldn't explain to us because Sakura doesn't remember it." Kushina says pissed off.

"Kushina I couldn't do anything the council..." Sarutobi tries to speak but Kushina shuts him up with a huge amount of killer intent.

"Screw the fucking council!" Kushina yells shocking both men at the profanity used. "You are the Hokage not those old geezers. Show some backbone for God's sake."

"Kushina I had a hard time keeping Naruto out of prison at age four so calm down." Sarutobi says standing up.

"We know that something happened when he was four, but he wouldn't say what since Sakura doesn't remember." Minato says. "All he told us was that because of that incident he was thrown out of the orphanage."

"What happened Sarutobi?" Kushina asks. "Why was our son thrown out of the orphanage and why was he even in an orphanage in the first place."

"Naruto was in an orphanage because no one wanted to take care of the 'Demon Child' except a few, but the council forbade it from happening." Sarutobi says. "As to why he was thrown out of the orphanage you may want to sit down for this." Sarutobi takes a deep breath before beginning. "It happened one evening when Naruto and Sakura were walking and having a good time. That is until the mob formed and starting chasing them and throwing kunai and anything else they could get their hands on." The Hokage pauses and then continues. "After a while they caught up to them and started to beat on them and one of the villagers said something and Naruto snapped and then they were all dead shortly after." Kushina gasps at this and Sarutobi continues. "The Villagers were demanding for Naruto's death or imprisonment. If it wasn't for a couple of trustworthy Anbu they might have killed him. The Anbu saw and heard everything. When they told me what the Villagers said I was not surprised they were dead. They threatened to do horrible things to Sakura. At first I thought that Naruto suppressed it, but during a mission to Wave he mentioned it. I'm just glad that Sakura doesn't though." The old Hokage says.

"That doesn't change a thing." Minato says "You are still Hokage not the council full of _adviser's_. I think it's time to remind them the true power of the Hokage and a council meeting is needed for that to happen. Don't you think Sarutobi?" Minato asks.

"I certainly do Minato. The council does need a huge reminder of who they are and who I am." Sarutobi says. "Also there is a major thorn on the council, Danzo. He has been trying to get Naruto into his root program even if he says it's disbanded and I have no proof to substantiate the claim."

"Well then I guess it's time to inform the Fire Lord of the Council's actions then." Minato says. "He should have been informed the moment that they stole the power away from the Hokage."

"And that is treason and the punishment is death." Kushina adds. "The Fire Lord will not stand for this. He will straighten out the council and Danzo. The Hokage will be given all the power that was stolen once again as should be."

"You two are absolutely right." Sarutobi says and starts to write a letter to the Fire Lord. "This should get the Fire Lord here quickly once he reads it."

**"Summoning Jutsu."** Minato calls out and there is a puff of smoke and a small orange toad appears

**"Hey Minato, got any treats?"** The toad asks.

"Gamakichi, I need you to get this to the Fire Lord as fast as you can." Minato says handing the scroll to the toad. "It's imperative that he reads it and here is your candy" Minato pulls out some candy from his pocket and tosses it to the toad who catches it in his mouth and disappears in a puff of smoke on his way to the Fire Lord's Castle.

"I take it the Fire Lord knows that you two are still alive." Sarutobi says.

"How do you think Jiraiya-sensei hasn't even found out." Minato says. "Also the Toads agreed not to tell him so we could operate without any one knowing."

"What _have_ you been doing and how _did_ you survive that night?" Sarutobi asks.

"Protecting Naruto." Kushina states. "We had no choice. If people found out that Minato had a child they would try and kill him. So we had to kill them first before we could even think about coming home."

"Then we heard about what happened Wave." Minato says. "So we decided to come home without finishing off the rest of our enemies that are still around. Which isn't that many left maybe 3-4, but we needed our son to know that we are still alive and that we wanted to be around and watch him grow up. That incident though prevented it from happening." Minato says putting his head in his hands and Kushina puts a hand on his shoulder.

"The reason we are still alive right now is because someone else used the Reaper Death Seal on Kurama." Kushina says.

_**Flashback October 10th 13 Years Ago:**_

_After the defeat of the Masked-Man, Minato and Kushina are facing off against Kurama who is trying to break the Genjutsu that was put on him. __**"Minato , Kushina I can't release this Genjutsu. You have no choice you have to seal me away again."**__ Kurama roars. _

_"Kushina we have no choice, but to use Naruto for this. If we don't then there won't be a village for him to grow up in." Minato says with tears in his eyes._

_"Okay Minato let's do it, go get Naruto while hold I Kurama back." Kushina says and Minato leaves in a yellow flash and returns the same way only with a small bundle in his arms._

_Minato hands Naruto to Kushina and does a series of hand seals and slams his hand on the ground __**"Summoning Jutsu"**__Minato says and a giant toad appears "Hey 'Bunta we need your help here." _

_**"Minato that's the Nine-Tailed Fox. I can't beat him." **__Gamabunta says._

_**"Minato HURRY!"**__Kurama yells._

_**"Minato how does the Nine-Tails know you?"**__'Bunta asks._

_"No time to explain." Minato says. "I need you to hold him down and when I tell you, jump away from him. I'm gonna seal him into my son."_

_"L...Lord Ho...Hokage." A voice calls out and they turn to look at who it was and they see a dying Uchiha. His black hair covered in blood. His body barely holding it's self together._

_"Mamoto...What are you doing out here?" Minato asks. "You should of been heading towards the hospital."_

_"Let me do it. Let me seal the fox away the village needs you." Mamoto says. "I'm dying anyway so I might as well do something before I go."_

_"This is my duty has Ho..."Minato starts to say._

_"Lord Hokage please I don't have much time I need to do this. You have a son who needs to be with his parents. I don't have anyone like that, so please let me."_

_"Okay Mamoto activate your Sharingan and copy the hand seals for the Reaper Death Seal." Minato says and goes through the hand seals and Mamoto copies them. "'Bunta hold him for just a little longer. Okay Mamoto are you ready, once you start there is no going back."_

_"I'm ready Lord Hokage." Mamoto says and start to do the hand seals._

_"Gamabunta now." Minato yells and Gamabunta jumps off of Kurama as Mamoto reaches the last hand seal and seals the fox within himself and puts it into Naruto as well then Minato uses a different seal to keep the fox at bay._

_**"Eight Trigrams Seal."**__Minato says sealing Kurama into Naruto._

_**End Flashback:**_

"That is how we survived the attack and the sealing." Minato says. "Mamoto Uchiha gave his life so that we could be with Naruto, but we ended up still leaving him."

"Minato you did what you had to do." Sarutobi says. "If you stayed who knows who would have been after Naruto."

"His life probably would have been better than what it was though. He would have a family who loved him. He wouldn't have been beaten. None of the stuff that happened to him would have have happened to him." Kushina argues.

Sarutobi just sighs and thinks about all the things that have happened to Naruto since that dreadful October night. The constant beatings, his first kills at age four. Thrown out of the orphanage at the same age. Starved, hospitalized, Sakura befriending him, Sakura's parents disowning her. Naruto and Sakura getting together during their 4th year at the Academy. The friends that Naruto has made during the Academy. All the pranks that he and Sakura have pulled like painting the entire shopping district black with paper bombs filled with paint instead of explosives and giving Anbu a run for their money. Painting the Hokage Monument just before graduating from the Academy.

Sarutobi looks at Minato and Kushina. "Naruto's life isn't all bad you know. He has a hard life true, but he also has had a lot of good times as well and made friends too. Don't wallow in what could have been, but think about what is."

"Yeah I suppose you are right. We are here now and we will never leave him again. He has parents who care about him. He will never be alone again." Kushina says.

"Well I guess we should be heading back home and wait for Gamakichi to return with the reply from the Fire Lord." Minato says standing up along with the aged Hokage and Kushina."Oh Sarutobi." Minato says. "Do you know the key to beating paperwork?" He asks.

"Why do you?" Sarutobi asks and sees Minato smirk then he does something that no Kage has done before he starts to beg on his knees. "Please tell me I need to know. Paperwork is the bane of my existence." He says with his hands in a prayer like manner.

Minato smiles at the site before him. "You know the Shadow Clone Jutsu really helps a lot and shaves off time too." Minato says and Hiruzen start to hit his head on the floor multiple times.

"How could I have been so stupid." Hiruzen says. "They call me The Professor." He says and sees a flash of yellow and then nothing. "Well here goes nothing. **Shadow Clone Jutsu."**

**Namikaze Compound:**

When Minato and Kushina arrive in the compound training ground they see multiple clones of Naruto and Sakura practicing different things. "Wow that is quite the number of clones." Minato says mouth agape. "How can you make so many?" He asks.

"Actually Lord Hokage we learned from you." Sakura says.

"Sakura there is no need to be so formal you can call me Minato." Minato says. "I'm not Hokage anymore and what do you mean you learned from me."

"We use the seals that you yourself used." Sakura says. "We use Gravity Seals and Chakra Restriction Seals." She explains.

"Those are complex seals. I'm impressed that you figured them out at such a young age." Minato praises and a there is a small puff of smoke.

**"Hey Minato, I have a response from the Fire Lord."** Gamakichi says handing the scroll to Minato.

"Thanks Gamakichi and give your father my best." Minato says and the toad disappears. "Wow that was fast. I was expecting an hour not twenty minutes.

"What is it Dad?" Naruto asks as the clones slowly disperse themselves.

"This is a reply from the Fire Lord." Minato answers shocking the Genin. "It says he will be here tomorrow. That's it 5 little words. I better go and inform Sarutobi." Minato says and disappears using his famous technique and the clones are done dispersing themselves.

Naruto and Sakura exchange looks of shock and worry that the Fire Lord is coming to the Leaf tomorrow.

"Why is the Fire Lord coming here Lady Kushina?" Sakura asks.

Kushina just smiles at her and replies "Sakura like Minato said there is no reason to be so formal with us and to answer your question. It's because there are a few people who need to be straightened out on the council."

"Does that mean my heritage will be brought to light?" Naruto asks in a worried tone.

"Yes it does." Kushina says and notices the sad looks on the Genin's faces. "Why are you so worried Naruto?" She asks.

"We have been dreading this day." Sakura says dejectedly and Naruto makes his way into the house. "Now not only are they going to try and force Naruto into the CRA for his bloodline, but they are also going to try and suck up to him and kiss his ass." Sakura says hotly. "Forget all the horrible things that they did to us and throw their daughter's at him just to get into his good graces. Just thinking about it makes me sick."

"Sakura I understand how you feel." Kushina says walking up to Sakura and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Minato and I got lucky somehow and we weren't forced into it."

"Forced into what?" Minato asks as he reappears in the training ground.

"The CRA." Naruto states simply as he walks out of the house and towards Sakura and holds her hand.

"I'm sorry you two." Minato says. "I wish that there was something we could do."

"Actually there is something." Sakura says and everyone looks at her.

"Sakura you can't be serious." Naruto says. "We are way to young for that sort of thing."

"What are you two talking about?" Kushina asks.

"Marriage." Sakura says. "It's the only way out of it."

Kushina sighs. "You both are right. Marriage is the only way out of it, but you are too young for that sort of thing."

"Kushina if Naruto doesn't get married by his 13th Birthday than Sarutobi will have no choice but to enforce it." Minato says.

"Let's not worry about this right now. We still have a while until Naruto's birthday." Kushina says and everyone agrees.

"So what was with the talking frog?" Naruto asks.

"That my son was actually a toad and he is a summon." Minato says. "Whenever Jiraiya-sensei returns you will be able to sign the contract as well." Minato says.

Naruto looks down at the ground. "I'm sorry dad but I won't be able to. You see I already signed a summoning contract for the foxes."

_**"Actually Kit since you have the Rinnegan you are able to sign more than one Summoning Contract. So your mate will be able to sign a contract as well since she will be able to summon foxes through...another means, but not by signing the contract. So your mate (if she so desired) could sign the Toads' Summoning Contract as well." **_Kurama says. **_"Also any kits you have will also be able summon foxes as well since it will be in their chakra like it is in yours."_**

_"What is this other means you mentioned?"_ Naruto asks.

_**"You and your mate will in essence have to mate. By giving your vixen a mark that signifies that you two are together. During the act you will bite her shoulder and pump my chakra into her own. That will be how she will be able to summon foxes as she will get some of my chakra through the wonderful act."**_ Kurama explains with a perverted grin.

"According to Kurama I am able to sign more than one summoning contract because of the Rinnegan." Naruto says. "Also, Sakura will be able to sign the Toads' even though later on she will be able to summon the foxes as well."

"Umm...Naruto how will I be able to summon the foxes when I haven't even signed the Fox Contract." Sakura asks.

"That is...well...umm...Kurama said that during a...certain activity I would bite your shoulder marking you as my -cough- mate and giving you demonic chakra in the process in turn giving you the ability of summoning foxes. As will our future children and their children's children." Naruto explains. "The Fox Contract will become the Clans Summon."

"So we would have to...?" Sakura asks and Naruto nods his head. Next thing he knows is Sakura passing out from blood loss from her nose as does Kushina.

"Who knew Mom was a closet pervert?" Naruto asks with a smile on his face while trying to wake up Sakura.

"I hope that she didn't pass out from your training because my training starts now." A voice says from the doorway of the house and they look to see who it is and see Zabuza standing there in his new Leaf Jonin attire. "Lord Fourth Hokage I thought that you were dead." Zabuza says shocked to see Minato standing there.

"Yes. Well do to certain events my wife and I are still alive." Minato says. "We just returned today. I guess when the Fire Lord arrives tomorrow we will announce that we are still alive and that Naruto is our son." Minato says and Sakura and Kushina both start to wake up.

"Well glad to see that you are awake Sakura since Zabuza's here and ready to train us. Isn't that right Zabuza-sensei?" Naruto asks.

"That's correct. I will be training you two until Haku wakes up then Naruto will be learning from him in ice manipulation." Zabuza says "Let's get started. I will not only be training you two in Ninjutsu, but testing you in Kenjutsu as well. So prepare yourselves." Zabuza says and charges at Naruto and Sakura while drawing his own sword.


	10. Traitors revealed and meeting with Gaara

It's been two months since the council has been disbanded and reformed. Danzo's crimes as well as Koharu's and Homura's have been brought to light and so has Naruto's heritage which brought on all of Sasuke's fan-girls to start chasing him only to lose him when he uses the Shunshin to get away.

_**Flashback Two Months Ago:**_

_The council room is quiet until Naruto, Sakura, Minato and Kushina enter the room. "So the Fourth has returned to kill the dem..." The council member could not finish his sentence as he had lost his head courtesy of Kushina. An uproar starts and Sarutobi calls for silence adding a huge amount of killer intent._

_"If anyone dares call my son a demon anymore they will be silenced for good. No imprisonment just death." Minato says adding his own killer intent._

_"Naruto if you would be so kind and show these fools who are called council members why we are." The Fire Lord says._

_"Certainly my Lord." Naruto says and looks at Sakura "Sakura may I have the items please." Naruto says and Sakura hands them to him and he places them on the table so the members of the council can see. "Now in front of me are two items commonly used in the ninja world. Who here can explain what they are?" Naruto asks and looks around and spots Danzo _"So this is Danzo. I'm gonna have some fun with this" _Naruto thinks to himself. "How about you the one who looks like a mummy. Can you tell me what this is?" Naruto says holding up an item._

_"Mind your elders boy and yes I can tell you what that is any ninja can. That is a kunai." Danzo says sneering at Naruto._

_"Okay you're right I should mind my elders I apologize for that." Naruto says sincerely then he gets a small smile on his face. "There is just one thing though. Can you tell me where my elders' are because I just can't seem to find one anywhere? How about you Sakura?" Naruto asks and she shakes her head and Danzo lunges at Naruto who only smirks when Danzo stops suddenly. "If your wondering why you can't move all of a sudden. It's because you are caught in the Nara's clan jutsu the Shadow Possession Jutsu." Naruto says and activates the Rinnegan and stares at Danzo. "Now I know your secret Danzo" Naruto says low enough for only him to hear and deactivates the Rinnegan. "That can wait even though I now have grounds to kill you since you attacked a Leaf Shinobi without cause. You still need to tell me what this is." Naruto says holding up the other item._

_"That's a scroll." Danzo says still sneering at Naruto who smiles at him._

_"Thanks Mummy. Now watch what I do and explain to me what it is I did." Naruto says and he opens the scroll and places the kunai one the scroll then makes a half Ram seal and seals the kunai into the scroll._

_"So you sealed a kunai into the scroll so what." A council member says on the civilian side._

_Naruto just shakes his head and sighs. "For those on the shinobi side of the council did the kunai become the scroll it was sealed in?" He asks._

_"No it didn't." Shikaku says lazily. _

_"That's a nice trick boy, but what was the point of it all?" Homura asks._

_"Wow and here I thought you had to be smart to be on the council. I guess I was wrong in that regard." Naruto says. "Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and my father, used his only son, me to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox into me just like I sealed the kunai into the scroll and the scroll did not become the kunai itself. I am the scroll and the Fox is the kunai. If anyone is a demon it's you and the rest of the villagers who saw me as the demon and beat on Sakura just for being friends with me. Multiple times we were close to death. If it wasn't for the Anbu who showed up as we were getting beaten we probably _would_ be dead." Naruto says and activates the Rinnegan once more. "This is the bloodline that activates when seeing those close to you die or seeing severe trauma being dealt to a loved one. I awoke this at 6 six years old during an attack. And speaking of Anbu shortly before I passed out during an attack I noticed several Anbu with faceless masks. Just standing there watching the entire thing."_

_"You were getting what you deserved you little ingrate." A council member says._

_"I deserved it!"Naruto says hotly and with a look of pure anger on his face. "I was a little kid and you all laughed at my pain and suffering. I am surprised at one thing though. You don't cower in fear that I am the son of the Fourth Hokage. Oh and just so you know there is someone on this council who is a traitor. Has multiple Sharingan up and down their right arm and has one in their right eye." Naruto says. "All it would take is the Byakugan to prove me right or wrong."_

_Hiashi activates his Byakugan and sees that Naruto is right. "So it's true you do have the Sharingan...Danzo." Hiashi says shocking the entire room._

_"I knew that Itachi didn't go insane and slaughter his clan. You ordered it to be done and the only way for an Anbu to follow any order is by order of the Hokage." Sakura says._

_"Danzo for your crimes against the Leaf you are hereby placed under arrest." The Fire Lord states and Anbu appear and grab Danzo by the arms._

_"You also might want to add associating with a known missing nin. I noticed wood style chakra flowing through his arm as well." Naruto says_

_"Associating with Orochimaru as well. Danzo you are worse than the scum of the earth." Minato says "Anbu take him to Ibiki so we can get as much information out of him as we can and sever his right arm and burn it. Arrest those two as well for allowing Danzo to pose as the Hokage." He says pointing at Koharu and Homura who try to flee but are stopped by Anbu._

_"Danzo you told me that you disbanded Root a long time ago yet you defied my order." The Third Hokage says "We will soon find out exactly what else you've been hiding from us. Get those three out of my sight." Sarutobi says and the Anbu take the three elder's away to Ibiki._

_"I'm disappointed in this council." The Fire Lord says. "Hokage I realize that there are a few whom you trust, but I suggest that you get new council members. I hereby give all power back to the Hokage and disband this council until the Hokage states otherwise."_

_"That boy needs to be placed into the CRA immediately." A _former_ council member says pointing at Naruto._

_"Did you not hear me." The Fire Lord says. "You no longer have any power. This council is finished until stated by your Hokage. So Naruto is not placed into the CRA. This meeting is adjourned." The Fire Lord says and heads to the Hokage's office with Naruto, Sakura, Minato, Kushina and Sarutobi close behind._

_**End Flashback:**_

...to...ruto...NARUTO!" Sakura yells into Naruto's ear.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asks rubbing his ear.

"You weren't answering me. I was getting worried." Sakura says. "What were you thinking about?" She asks sitting next to him.

"It's nothing" Naruto says and looks at her "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's okay but we should get going if we want to meet Konohamaru like we promised." Sakura says and they head to the rooftops to get to the meeting place on time.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura." A little boy wearing a long blue scarf says when they appear. "Are you really gonna help us get stronger so we can be strong like you?" He asks jumping up and down.

"Yes Kono we are. Now hold still while we put these seals on you to help with strength, speed and chakra alright." Naruto tells the boy

"Sure thing boss." Konohamaru says as Naruto and Sakura start to draw the seals on Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

"There, all done" Sakura says. "Now be careful when training so you don't hurt yourselves okay. Now let's get running. We will give you a 30 second head start then we'll chase you to test your endurance alright." She says and the three academy students take off. "They're good kids don't you think Naruto?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah they are." Naruto replies and takes a longing look at Sakura picturing her holding their child. He then snaps out of it realizing that it's time to start chasing them "Well times up. Shall we?"

"Okay then let's go" Sakura says and they give chase. About 10 seconds after giving chase they hear yelling and speed up. "Hold on you three we're coming" Sakura says and then thinks to herself. _"I hope we're not too late."_

"Hey let him go you bully" Moegi says as Sakura and Naruto appear on either side of the attackers with their katana's in their hands poised for attack.

"I'd do as I was told if I were you" Sakura says

"Just because we are allies and you are here for the Chunin exams doesn't give you the right to cause trouble." Naruto says. "So let him go or you will not only be thrown out of this village but you will also be severely injured because you not only attacked a villager but a ninja in training."

"I'm also the..." Konohamaru starts but shuts up because of Sakura.

"Shut up Konohamaru, say no more." Sakura says and looks the Sand Genin. "And if you continue, well I doubt your partner over there in the tree will be able to help you."

"Oh you didn't know?" Naruto asks seeing the shocked look on their faces. "Wow I thought anyone could sense his blood-lust That's interesting don't you think Sakura?" Naruto asks looking towards the tree and seeing a boy with with a huge gourd on his back wearing brown and red clothes and has red hair as well. _"This blood-lust is insane."_ Naruto thinks

"Temari, Kankuro knock it off. You're an embarrassment to our village." The boy says in a deep gruff voice.

"Gaara we didn't...this brat..." Kankuro stutters

"Shut up or I'll kill you" The boy now known as Gaara says and Kankuro let's Konohamaru go and Naruto catches him before he can hit the ground and is back to where he was to begin with.

"Thanks boss." Konohamaru says rubbing his throat.

"No problem, stay behind me though." Naruto replies and Kono does what's asked of him.

All three Sand Genin have the same thoughts going through their minds _"What speed? Who is this guy?"_

"I'm gonna have to check your ID's and report this incident to the Hokage." Sakura says and Gaara appears on the ground using a Sand Shunshin.

"I understand, here." Gaara says handing all three to Sakura who looks them over then looks at Naruto who creates a clone to report to the Hokage.

"Thank you for your understanding." Sakura says handing back the Sand Genin's ID's.

"What are your names?" Gaara asks

"It's polite to give your name first." Sakura says

"Very well. My name's Gaara this is Temari and Kankuro." Gaara replies.

"My name's Naruto Namikaze. Son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze." Naruto says shocking all three Sand Genin.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura says.

"Good luck in the exams." Gaara says.

"Good luck to yourselves as well." Naruto says and Gaara nods his head. As soon as they leave Naruto and Sakura let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding.

"Thanks again boss, you really saved us." Kono says and then turns to Sakura and asks. "Why didn't you want me saying I'm the grandson of the Third Hokage, while Naruto got to say who he is?"

Sakura goes down to his height. "Look Kono. You are still an Academy student and we are ninja. If someone found out who you were they could use you as leverage. So do us a favor and stay away from any foreign ninja and keep the 'I'm the honorable grandson' stuff down to nothing. At least until the exams are over okay?" She asks and Konohamaru nods his head. "To answer your question Naruto can take care of himself if someone tried to take him. We have been training since we were six so don't worry alright." Konohamaru nods his head again. "Look we have to meet our sensei now so continue getting used to those gravity seals and be careful all of you."

"Sure thing Sakura. I'll keep Konohamaru in line." Moegi says.

"I'm sure you will Moegi. Let's go Naruto." Sakura says but Naruto doesn't answer. "Naruto, Naruto." She starts getting frantic and shakes him.

"Whoa Sakura stop shaking me." Naruto says as his head is wobbly.

"Answer me then when I call your name. Don't just stare blankly at nothing." Sakura says. "Now lets go, we have to meet sensei."

"Right." Naruto says and they head to Team 7's meeting place. "I was talking to Kurama and he confirmed my suspicions about this Gaara character." Naruto says.

"What did you find out?" Sakura asks worried about what the answer is.

"He's what I could have turned out to be if I let all the pain and suffering I've endured get to me." Naruto says. "He holds the One-Tails according to Kurama. Sakura promise me if you meet him in a fight run as fast as you can. If you face him the chances of you coming out alive are practically zero. That is one thing I will not let happen."

"I promise Naruto." Sakura says and a couple of minutes later they appear at Team 7's meeting place.

"Hey guys." Kakashi says with a wave and sees no one acknowledge him. Naruto and Sakura are deep in thought and Sasuke is in his brooding pose.

"Oh hey sensei, what's up?" Naruto asks as he snaps of his thoughts.

"I just came from the Hokage's Office and I nominated you three for the Chunin exams." Kakashi says and that got Sasuke's attention. "Just take these forms to room 301 in the Academy tomorrow."

"Thanks sensei." Naruto and Sakura say while Sasuke just jumped away. Naruto and Sakura walk back into the main area of the village.

"Naruto, Sakura wait a minute. What's wrong with you two?" Kakashi asks worried about two of his students who are normally happy.

"We may have a problem with the exams." Sakura says.

"There is someone like like me and according to...you know. He has one and has an insane blood-lust the name's Gaara. Kakashi -sensei if it comes down to it for interference I might be the only one who could do it as I have the power of nine behind me."

"This is not good I need to report this to the Hokage." Kakashi says. "How did you meet him?

"We were training Konohamaru and his friends like we promised and when they were running they ran into his two teammates. We were trying get Konohamaru out of the Sand Genin's hands and then he appeared and told them to knock it off or he'd kill them. His blood-lust is insane, but I believe he has some control over it, but if something happens he would turn on his teammates if they were in the way." Naruto says. "Sensei I'm serious. I don't want a repeat of 13 years ago. If he goes crazy, I will be the one to stop him."

Kakashi sighs. "Naruto do you know what you are saying. You would be against a demon. Minato sensei was lucky that someone else sealed the demon away and not him, but I can see that you aren't backing down from this. Okay then I will let the Hokage and sensei know that you are just as insane as he was." Kakashi says with a smile.

"Thanks sensei." Naruto says and Kakashi leaves in a Shunshin

"Well what are we gonna do now Naruto?" Sakura asks.

"I have an idea how about we go and get some lunch. It is that time you know." Naruto says. "And Ichiraku's isn't that far away."

"Fine I guess we can have ramen today since we had sushi last time." Sakura says and they walk towards Ichiraku Ramen.

When Naruto and Sakura get to Ichiraku's they sit down and place their order's. "So Naruto are you worried about the exam tomorrow?" Sakura asks.

"No not really." Naruto replies "I mean yeah sure it will be tough, but sensei says that we have what it takes to be Chunin already. So why worry about it."

"I suppose since that there is that Gaara person entering the exams, maybe we should worry about it." Sakura says and their food is placed in front of them and they start to eat. "Do you sense her Naruto?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah I do." Naruto sighs rubbing his temples.

After 15 bowls of ramen from Naruto and 2 bowls from Sakura. Naruto pays for the meal and they leave the ramen stand. "So Sakura what do you want to do today?" Naruto asks as he holds her hand.

"H...hey Na...Naruto S..Sa...Sakura." A tiny stuttering voice says from behind them.

_"Why can't she just leave us alone?"_ Naruto and Sakura think at the same time.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto says icy tone.

_"Why is Naruto acting this way?"_ Hinata thinks.

"What do you want Hinata?" Sakura asks in the same tone. "Why have you been following us?"

"I...I...was wondering if...Naruto would...li...like to...to..." Hinata says but Naruto interrupts.

"What Hinata? Go out with you?" Naruto asks hotly and Hinata nods her head while tapping her finger's together. "Well Hinata I will _not_ go out with for 7 reasons." Naruto says. "Reason 1 and probably the most obvious: I'm going out with Sakura. Reason 2: you're a stalker. Reason 3: you're brought up to where you don't question what anyone says. For example: Say you were married to someone who told you couldn't do something. The way a Hyuga wife is suppose to act is "Okay husband I understand." That is complete bullshit in my opinion. I want a girlfriend and then future wife who isn't like that and well you don't fit the package. Reason 4: I want someone who will tell me when I do something wrong or tell me to stop acting like an idiot. A Hyuga wife doesn't question what her husband says or does. Reason 5: I also want someone who loves me for me and not my heritage or watches me from afar. Can you figure out which one you are? Reason 6 also pretty obvious: we have nothing in common with each-other. And Reason 7: You never bothered to talk to me until now so why would I go out with a complete stranger?"

"Also Hinata." Sakura says. "If you keep this up you will be arrested on stalking charges. So quit bugging us. You know as well as everyone else in our year that Naruto and I have been together since the 4th year at the Academy." Sakura says and Naruto sees the look of hate in Hinata's eyes.

"Hinata I swear if you attack Sakura I will hurt you. So don't even think about it." Naruto says as he activates his Rinnegan and turns around with Sakura hand in hand and then disappear in a swirl of leaves.

**On top of the Hokage Monument:**

Naruto let's go of Sakura's hand and walks to the edge of the mountain. "Sakura." Naruto says as he sits down on his father's head. "What are we gonna do about Hinata? She is our friend but she is really pushing it."

"I honestly don't know Naruto." Sakura replies as she sits down next to Naruto and looks out over the village. "This really is a great view up here. Remember when you talked me into painting the Monument the day we graduated from the Academy. I still can't believe it took them until we were finished to notice what we did." Sakura says with a smile.

"That's what happens when nobody wants you around. They don't bother looking for you." Naruto says looking down. "I bet Mom would of liked to see what we did to Dad's face giving him a booger coming down from his nose. Talk about classic." Naruto says with his smile and laugh. Sakura just stares at him and grabs a hold of his hand and puts her head on his shoulder. "I love you Sakura."

"I love you too my little fox." Sakura says and they just sit there for hours talking about all the things they did when they were younger and not yet Shinobi of the Leaf. It is getting late and the sun is starting to go down "Wow that's a beautiful sunset."

"Yeah it is. But it doesn't even compare to you." Naruto says and kisses her on the lips gently and she kisses him back. Shortly after it starts to be a full on make-out session. Sakura pushes Naruto onto his back and lays on top of him. "You know we could just go home instead of doing this on top of this hard rock." Naruto says smirking up at Sakura with his hands on her back and she looks down at him with her hands on the side of his head.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sakura asks and she grabs his shirt and uses a Shunshin to get them home and into his bed. Naruto activates the privacy seals to block out all noise from within the room. "I'm so glad that your parents are out tonight."

"So am I." Naruto replies and kisses her again as he rubs her back she moans in pleasure.


	11. Chunin exams begin

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are walking up the stairs to the second floor of the Academy. They exchange looks when there is a loud commotion ahead and when they turn the corner there is a large group of Genin and Naruto looks at the sign and smirks at the simple Genjutsu over it. He nudges Sakura and points to the sign and she too smirks.

"Sasuke don't say anything about the Genjutsu. If they can't see it then they don't deserve to be Chunin. Just continue walking towards the stairs." Sakura says in a hushed tone when Sasuke opened his mouth. Sasuke nods his head and they continue on up the stairs while he mentally slaps himself for almost telling all those weaklings about the Genjustu.

Suddenly they are stopped by a Genin wearing a hideous green jumpsuit. "What is your name and will you please go out with me." The green clad boy says with hearts for eyes.

"Umm...No I won't go out with you. I'm already seeing someone and my name is Sakura." Sakura says. "Now please move we are on our way to see an old teacher."

"Who is this person who has stolen your heart so I may fight for it" The boy says not moving out of their way.

"Look pal I don't know who you think you are, but you just can't treat woman as an object to be won. Now move." Naruto says grabbing Sakura's hand and walk up the stairs. They get to the training hall when a voice calls out to them.

"You there what are your two names?" A voice asks.

Team 7 turns around and looks up and sees the green clad boy on the viewing platform. "Wow someone who doesn't know are names, I'm surprised. How about you?" Naruto asks Sasuke.

"Yeah. I thought we were well known, especially me." Sasuke says.

"Ugh...boys just tell him so we can continue." Sakura says a little irritated.

"You take the fun out of everything Sakura." Naruto says. "Fine. My name is Naruto Namikaze."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke says.

"My name is Rock Lee and I challenge the Uchiha to a fight." Lee says and Team 7 start laughing at him and not because of his clothes or haircut either.

"You want to fight the strongest of us right?" Sasuke asks still laughing slightly

"Yes, that is correct." Lee says. "What is so funny?"

"Well it's just that Sasuke isn't the strongest in fact he is the weakest on Team 7. The fact remains though, we are the strongest Genin squad to come out of the Academy this year." Sakura says. "So if you want to fight the strongest of us you will be fighting Naruto. If you do fight him you will lose the fight. Still interested?" Sakura asks and Sasuke get's pissed at the fact that he is the weakest on the team.

"Yes I wish to test my strength against the strongest." Lee says jumping down and getting into his stance.

"Don't take too long Naruto we have an exam to get to." Sakura says kissing his cheek

"This won't take long Sakura." Naruto says taking his katana off his back and hands it to her.

"So it is you who has stolen Sakura's heart. I shall beat you and win her heart." Lee says

"I was gonna be nice and test your strength, but now I'm just gonna knock you senseless." Naruto says and disappears and reappears behind Lee aiming a kick to his side and Lee has no time to dodge or block so he ends up taking the full brunt of the attack and flies heading for a wall and twists his body in the air. Naruto sees this and appears above Lee and punches straight down making him collide with the ground. Lee put his arms up to block most of the attack but still is injured some. Lee gets up and charges at Naruto who activates his Rinnegan and blocks every attack Lee throws at him. Naruto then sees an opening and kicks Lee in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Lee stands up holding his stomach in pain. "I told you I would beat you senseless. Now continue harassing Sakura and I will do far worse. I hate hurting fellow Leaf ninja but I will do it." Naruto says walking towards Sakura and Sasuke who is shocked at what he just witnessed. "I would like to have a normal spar one day but we do have the exams to attend to good luck to you and your team." Naruto says putting his katana back on his back.

"Good luck to you as well and I too would like a friendly spar with you." Lee says and goes to meet with his team.

"Well let's get to room 301 before we are late." Sasuke says getting over the shock he was in and they head to the designated room. When they appear before the double doors they notice Kakashi waiting for them. "What are you doing here sensei?" Sasuke asks.

"I came to wish you all good luck and to see if all of you would enter." Kakashi says. "Because if one of you didn't enter, then you all would not be able to enter as well. Since you are all here that's a moot point. So good luck and be careful these exams have caused deaths." He says and then disappears in a swirl of leaves.

"Let's go on in guys." Sakura says and they push the doors open. When they enter the room they notice a hundred or so Genin staring at them. Sakura looks around for the rest of the rookie nine and sees them standing near the wall and starts to walk over to them.

"Hey Sasuke!" Ino says and jumps on his back.

"Get off Ino." Sasuke says and shrugs her off of him.

"So you guys are entering this as well, troublesome." Shikamaru says walking over to Team 7.

"Nice to see you as well Shikamaru." Naruto says and sees Hinata staring at him tapping her pointer fingertips together and she blushes. "Hey Kiba can I talk to you for a second?" Naruto asks.

"Sure man, what's up?" Kiba asks and Naruto walks over to him.

"Listen, Hinata is a stalker and she needs to stop. Sakura and I have explained to her that we are together and have been since the 4th year at the Academy everyone knows this. I've also noticed that she has gotten worse since my heritage has been brought to light. I would hate to have a friend arrested on stalking charges. That's where you come in. I know that you like her, so do you think that you could get her the help she needs." Naruto says. "I like her just not like that."

"Yeah, sure no problem." Kiba says

Naruto looks at Hinata and notices her glaring at Sakura so he flares his killing intent and directs it at her and she cringes fear.

"You guys are new to this aren't you." A man says with gray hair in a ponytail wearing a purple and gray outfit. "Everyone's staring at you because you are being loud and everyone's on edge as it is."

"And you are?" Naruto asks the suspicious young man.

"My apologies. My name is Kabuto Yakushi. I've taken these exams 7 times this will be my 8th. They are held every six months." Kabuto says pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"The exams can't be that tough." Kiba says with a laugh.

"These exams _are_ tough Kiba." Naruto says. "People have died. These exams are no joke. You need to take this seriously or you will just become part of the ratio of Genin dying." Naruto explains. _"But they can't be too hard that someone has to take them 8 times."_ Naruto says to himself. _"He also smells weird."_

**_"That's the stench of snake Naruto."_** Kurama answers.

_"I think we need to keep an eye on Kabuto here."_ Naruto says and notice Kabuto to pull out a stack of cards.

"What are those" Kiba asks

"I'm glad that you asked. These are ninja info cards. I put any information I gather on a certain ninja or country and put them on the cards." Kabuto says. "If you have someone you want to know about I can help you. Just give me anything you have about them and I will pull their info up."

"How about Gaara from the Sand Village?" Naruto asks with a tight voice.

"Naruto Nam..." Sasuke starts to say his last name but Naruto puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke don't say my last name. There are Rock ninja over there and remember who pretty much ended the Rock-Leaf war single-handed about 16 years ago." Naruto says low enough only for him to hear.

"Right. What do you have on Naruto?" Sasuke asks.

"Since you know their names it takes the fun out of it." Kabuto says and lays two cards down and channels chakra into them as Gaara's and Naruto's information appears. "Okay then let's see, Gaara Taijutsu non-existent, Ninjutsu high, Genjutsu non-existent, has something called the ultimate defense unknown if it's a bloodline or not. Mission stats 0 D-Ranks, 3 C-Rank, 16 B-Rank, 23 A-Rank and 1 S-Rank and has never been injured on a mission." Naruto looks at Gaara with cautiousness.

"Word to the wise, if you run into him do not engage in combat just run or you will die." Naruto says never looking away from Gaara.

"You don't have to tell us twice Naruto." Kiba says. "Akamaru is scared of him."

"Next is Naruto, has the Rinnegan knows a few Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Taijutsu and Kenjutsu is low-mid Chunin level. Mission stats 23 D-Ranks, 3 C-Ranks, 1 A-Rank solo and 0 S-Rank. What was the solo A-rank Naruto?" Kabuto asks.

"That information is only privy to a certain few and I was told by the Hokage not to divulge that information to anyone." Naruto says in a believable voice. _"There is know way that he got all that information with looking through sealed records."_ Naruto thinks.

"I see." Kabuto says and as he starts putting the cards away there is a pop of smoke and a man and 30 or so Chunin behind him appear.

"Quiet down you maggots!" The man says in a deep voice. "My name is Ibiki Morino and I am your proctor for the first exam. Get a number and find your seats!" Ibiki says and 1 minute later the seats are all filled. "Now the rules are simple, if you are caught cheating 5 times your team fails. If anyone on your team as 0 points after the 10th question your team fails. You start with 30 points as a team, that means individually you get 10 points. The 10th question will be revealed when there is 15 minutes left. You may begin...now!" Ibiki says when the second hand reaches the 12 and the examinees flip over their tests and start.

Naruto looks at his test and smiles. _"Oh man I won't even need to cheat" _Naruto thinks. _"Wait 5 times caught cheating. Why wouldn't they fail us after cheating once." _His eyes widen in realization. _"Of course they want us to cheat, but to do in a secretive manner. I don't need to cheat thought so no big deal." _He then starts to write down answers to the questions.

_"Hmm seems like your son has figured it out Minato, but isn't cheating. I'm impressed_._"_ Ibiki thinks to himself. _"I'm proud to be the one who is the proctor for this first exam."_

**The Jonin Lounge:**

"How do you thinks it's going in there?" Kurenai asks.

"I'm not sure, but considering who the proctor is, anything is possible." Asuma says.

"Yeah possibly the only 3 that stand a chance against Ibiki is my team and not because your teams' can't hack it. It's just that those 3 have had horrible pasts." Kakashi says. "Naruto and Sakura were in the hospital almost every other day. Sasuke's entire family was slaughtered by his brother and Ibiki is a sadist. He would try and break them and doing so would be a little more difficult on them."

"A sadist?" Kurenai asks confused.

"Oh yea your just a newly appointed Jonin."Asuma says. "Well Ibiki Morino is the head of the T&I Department **(A/N: Torture and Interrogation for those who don't know.)** He won't harm them to badly just play mind games and make them feel like they won't be able to do it even if they could. The only one's who can handle it will pass this first part. Kakashi's right his team will be able to handle this a lot easier then our teams could."

"Hinata has a hard life as well." Kurenai argues getting a little hot under the collar

"That's true Kurenai, but Hinata is too timid. Her will is weak and Ibiki won't have to try hard to break her." Kakashi says.

**Time-skip; Academy Room 301:**

"It's now time for the 10th and final question." Ibiki says. "But first those who..." He is interrupted by the door opening. "Just in time, take your seat. We enjoyed the puppet show."

_"They saw it"_ Kankuro thinks and continues walking to his seat and drops a piece of paper onto Temari's desk.

"Now as I was saying, the final question you have the option of taking. If you decide to take and get it wrong you will not be able to take the exams ever again." Ibiki says.

"What?! How is that possible? There are people here who have taken the exams plenty of times." Kiba yells.

"Well they were just lucky that I wasn't their proctor then." Ibiki says. "If you decide not to take it then feel free to leave and better luck next time."

"I'm sorry guys I don't know if I will be able to continue on." A Genin from Grass says.

"Very well 23 and 97 go with him." Ibiki says and they leave the room. "Anyone else?"Ibiki asks and more and more teams start to leave. _"Ah the Hyuga Heiress is going to quit as well. That's surprising." _Ibiki thinks to himself.

Hinata stands up. "I'm...sorry Shino, Kiba. I do...don't think I can continue." She says.

"Very well 19 and 35 go with her." Ibiki says not missing a beat. "Is there anyone else who wishes to withdraw from this portion of the exam?" He asks and sees nobody else raise their hand. "Okay then everyone who is here...passes." He smiles freaking the Genin out.

"What do you mean we all pass?" Temari asks. "What's the final question?"

"That was the final question. Whether or not you accepted it." Ibiki says.

"So the other questions were a complete waste of time then?" Temari asks.

"On the contrary." Ibiki says. "The other questions were to see if you could cheat and not get caught. The object was to see how well you could gather information. As Chunin you may be required to do things in the name of your respective villages and entrusted with it's secrets'." Ibiki says taking off his headband and reveals scars that make some of the Genin throw-up a little. "This is the result of not giving up any information and by taking the question you essentially took a mission. Those who left don't deserve to be Chunin, because they put their lives before the village. Sometimes you must accept the mission even if knowing that you may not return home." Ibiki finishes and the window shatters. A banner is put up by two kunai that reads 'Sexy Proctor, Anko Mitarashi.' "You're early Anko." Ibiki says and Anko looks at the clock.

"So I am, oh well. Nice to see that you haven't lost you're touch Ibiki. No matter though I'll cut them down to half." Anko says shocking most of the examinees. "Meet me at Training Ground 44 in one hour. If you're late you fail." Anko says and then hops out the window and everyone leaves the room to do whatever for the next hour.

**At the Namikaze Compound:**

"Mom, Dad we're home." Naruto calls as he and Sakura enter the the house.

"We're downstairs. Come on down for a second we have something for you." Kushina calls back and Naruto and Sakura comply. When they get to the basement they notice a bunch of scrolls on the center table.

"What's all this for Mom?" Naruto asks with a confused look on his face.

"Well you passed the first exam, so we took the liberty of packing essentials like extra kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, ninja wire, and clothes." Kushina says. "Everything that you will need for the Forest of Death is right here in these scrolls."

"I have something for you two as well." Minato says coming out of the back room and handing each of them a scroll. "I was gonna wait until you became Chunin, but you've earned them." He says and they open their scrolls and unseal whatever is inside of them.

"Wow! Dad these are just like yours." Naruto says happily and hugs him "Thanks Dad."

"Thank you Minato" Sakura says and they put them on. Naruto's is orange w/black flames and blue interior and Sakura's is white w/pink Sakura petals that look like they fall to the hem every time she moves and a pink interior.

"I had them fitted with seals so that way they will grow with you." Minato says. "So all you have to do is put it on once and it will adjust to your body and they stay like that even after you take it off. Oh and don't worry about them being destroyed. I also fitted them with Restoration Seals so they will never be ruined permanently. I had to do the same thing as I ruined a lot of mine before I put seals on them." Minato says laughing a little bit.

"Thanks again Dad/Minato." Naruto and Sakura say in unison.

"Oh Mom, how did you know that the second part of the exam is located?" Naruto asks as they make their way to the kitchen.

"That's because whenever Konoha holds the Chunin exams the second part is always located there." Kushina answers.

**At training 44 5 min. before the exam starts:**

"Cutting it a little close don't you think forehead?" Ino asks. "Nice cloaks as well you two."

"Thanks piggy and we actually planned to get here at this time so we didn't have to wait a while for the second part of the exams to start." Sakura explains.

"So what's with the cloaks anyway?" Shikamaru asks.

"Dad said that he was gonna wait until we made Chunin, but said we earned them." Naruto says.

"Wow Sakura yours looks like the petals are falling to the bottom of the cloak." Ino says in amazement.

"Yeah that's how it was made." Sakura says.

"Alright if you're done admiring each-others' clothes eyes' up here!" Anko shouts and they look up towards Anko. "Now then, welcome to Training Ground 44 otherwise known as the Forest of Death or as I like to call home. At the center is a tower which you have 5 days to reach. There is a catch though. You need to have two scroll's a heaven and an earth scroll to be exact." Anko says pulling out each scroll for them to see. "Each team will get either one and has to get the other from another team by any means necessary. That means that there will be fights for them and sometimes people die and the tower is 18 miles away from away from each entrance. Now then everyone needs to fill out one of these forms before your team can get a scroll."

"What are those forms for?" A random Genin asks.

"Glad you asked." Anko says and holds a stack of forms in the air. "These forms are liability forms so that I nor the Leaf Village will be held responsible for any deaths that occur and trust me there will be deaths." Anko says as the Genin each get a form and sign them. "If you have your forms signed head to the tent and get a scroll. If I see the Byakugan activated Hyuga then your team is disqualified. Now then onto ways that you can fail. If you open your scrolls before reaching the tower you fail. The reasoning behind that is Chunin will be responsible for handling sensitive information. If you don't reach the tower in the allotted time you fail. Once this exam starts you can't leave if you do you fail and if one of your teammates is incapacitated when you reach the tower you fail. Any questions?" Anko asks.

"What about food?" Choji asks in a scared voice.

"Oh there is plenty of food in there, but beware, because some of the plants and animals are poisonous. The most dangerous thing in the forest though are the other competitors. If everyone has a scroll proceed to the gate number you were handed along with your scroll." Anko says and everyone heads to their designated area.

Once everyone reaches their gate a horn sounds and the gates open indicating the start of the second exam.


	12. second phase and family?

It's been two hours since the second phase of exam started and Team 7 hasn't run into any other teams yet. "Sasuke let's head to the river and set up camp, but first I think I hear a tree calling my name. Be right back." Naruto says and takes off to find a tree. A few minutes later he returns and has an earth scroll. in his hand. "Actually Sasuke forget camp let's just head to the tower." Naruto says.

"Wait how do we know that you are the real Naruto?" Sasuke asks getting into a defensive stance.

"Fine if you want proof that I'm the real Naruto." Naruto says and pulls out a piece of paper and writes something down. "This is something only the _real_ Naruto should know." He says and tosses the note to Sakura who blushes as she reads it. Then quickly channels fire chakra in her fingers to burn the piece of paper.

"That's the real Naruto, let's go." Sakura says and takes to the trees with her team behind her while Naruto laughs at his girlfriend's attitude.

"What did the note say, Sakura?" Sasuke asks Sakura who blushes again.

"It's nothing Sasuke." Sakura says quickly. "Let's just hurry up and get to the tower okay."

While this was going on Naruto was using his Rinnegan to search the area in case someone places them in a Genjutsu or tries to sneak up on them. He senses someone following them and moves up to warn his team. "Don't turn around just keep looking forward. We're being followed and they are more powerful than a mere Genin." Naruto says. "Get to the forest floor, but don't stop moving." He orders and his team complies. After traveling for about a half-hour Naruto flies through a series of hand seals and turns around. **"Earth Style: Earth Wall."** Naruto shouts and slams his hands on the ground blocking the force of the wind jutsu used as it hit the wall full force. He goes through another series of hand seals. **"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Projectile Jutsu."** Naruto shouts and a dragon forms in the center of the Earth Wall and fires mud projectiles at the assailant.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura asks seeing the look of fear on his face.

"Ku ku ku." A voice laughs and carrying a lot malice with it. "My my an Earth Wall and an Earth Dragon as well. That's quite impressive for a Genin."

"Where are you. Show yourself you bastard." Naruto yells as Team 7 continues looking around back to back.

"My that's quite a mouth on you Namikaze." The voice says while laughing again.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Naruto growls. "You know what fuck this. If you won't show your face we'll just sniff you out. Ready Sakura." Naruto says and Sakura nods her head and they both fly through a series of hand seals.

**"Summoning Jutsu."** They both shout placing their hands on the ground and there is a puff smoke and two foxes appear a white fox and a blue fox each having 2 tails.

**"What do you need of us Lady Sakura, Lord Naruto."** The foxes ask.

"Katara, Saito We need you to find out where the person tracking us is." Sakura asks.

**"No problem."** The blue fox called Saito says and they both sniff the air and then look at their summoners'.

**"Lady Sakura he's over there and be careful he smells like a snake."** The white fox called Katara warns.

"Not good. Not good at all. If we hope to survive we will need to work together." Naruto says scared.

"What are you talking about loser?" Sasuke asks Naruto now even more annoyed with him.

"Oh my god Sasuke do you even think." Sakura says in a pissed voice. "He's saying that the only people that should smell like snake are Anko the proctor of this exam and Orchimaru S-class missing nin of the Hidden Leaf Village." Sakura says drawing her Katana as does Naruto.

"Ku ku ku aren't we perceptive little one's aren't we." Orochimaru says laughing. "Do you even know how to use those swords or is it just for show?" He asks

"Shut the fuck up you gay pedophile freak." Naruto says slamming his hands on the ground making giant crystal's charge towards the snake bastard's location who sneers at Naruto as he jumps out of the way.

"I am not gay." Orochimaru hisses at Team 7.

"So you _are_ pedophile freak." Sakura says in a matter-of-fact voice and her remark is met with silence.

"Oh my god it's true hahahaha." Naruto says holding his stomach "I knew it with all those sick experiments I read that you did on little children."

"You'll die you little brat." Orochimaru hisses and charges at Team 7 and Naruto activates his Rinnegan and Sasuke activates his Sharingan.

Naruto and Sakura stab there katana's into the ground and Team 7 goes through a series of hand seals and shout.

**"Collaboration Ninjutsu: Mega Fireball Jutsu."** Team 7 shouts. (Two Fireball Jutsu's and a Great Breakthrough) The jutsu hit's Orochimaru dead-on and engulf him in flames, but he turns to mud.

**"Lady Sakura to your right."** Katara shouts as Orchimaru appears and Team 7 goes through another series of hand seals.

**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu."** Team 7 shouts and fire 30 or so mini fireballs at the Snake Sannin while the foxes guard there backs.

"Dammit, we need to escape. We won't be able to beat one of the Sannin." Naruto growls and flies through another series of seals. **"Earth Style: Rising Stone Pillars."** Naruto says and giant pillars rise up from the ground and the treacherous serpent has a little trouble evading them, but is successful in the end. Naruto goes through another series of hand seals. **"Lightning Style: Black Panther Jutsu."** Naruto says and a panther forms and charges at Orochimaru but he dodges it.

"Naruto we need to warn somebody! " Sakura yells "You have to use _that_ chakra!"

"Right." Naruto says. _"Kurama I need a huge chakra spike."_ Naruto says to the fox.

_**"How much Kit?"**_ Kurama asks.

_"Enough to reach the Hokage's Tower."_ Naruto says and makes the ram hand sign and start's to build as much chakra has he can.

_**"On it."**_ Kurama says and starts to flood Naruto's chakra pathways with his chakra as Naruto molds it and then releases all the built up chakra and it explodes outwards.

**The Hokage Tower:**

"...then let's." the Hokage says and feels Kurama's chakra.

"Sarutobi that's Kurama's chakra." Kushina says. "Naruto's in trouble he shouldn't need to use his chakra in the exam."

"Lord Hokage" An Anbu says as he appears in the office an kneels down on a knee. "We have just received word that Orochimaru is in the Village."

Hiruzen stands up "Get squads 2,9,12, and 10 and head towards where the foxes chakra was sensed." He orders and the Anbu leaves in a Shunshin.

**Back in the Forest:**

_"Damn that brat he has the Nine-Tails in him."_ Orochimaru sneers. _"I have to do this now or it will never happen, but those damn foxes can sense where I am before I attack."_ Orochimaru then smiles at Naruto. "Well that was an impressive trick Naruto. I would love to see what else you can do or was that it." Orochimaru says and Naruto falls to his knee. "I guess that was it oh well. Maybe Sasuke can do more. He does seem stronger than Itachi, but I could be wrong." He says goading Sasuke into attacking him one-on-one.

"I'll destroy you and Itachi." Sasuke roars and pulls out a Demon Wind Shuriken out of his pack and launches it at Orochimaru who dodges it but get's stuck to a tree because of the ninja wire and Sasuke goes through a long series of hand seals. **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu."** Sasuke shouts and flames go down the wire and engulf Orochimaru in flames as he screams in agony. Sasuke smirks at the job that he done thinking that Orochimaru was finished.

When the flames die down Orochimaru is still there and smiling at Sasuke and licking his lips. "That was impressive Sasuke. I think that you are worthy of my gift." Orochimaru says and makes the Ram hand sign and stretches his neck and latches on to Sasuke's and he screams in pain and after the Snake Sannin let's go, Sasuke collapses onto the ground.

"Sasuke noooo!" Naruto screams. "You fucking bastard! You'll pay for that **Almighty Push!"** Naruto shouts after raising his hand. Orochimaru slams into the tree with as much chakra as Naruto put into that jutsu. Orochimaru dissolves into mud though shocking Naruto.

"If Sasuke want's more power he will seek me out. Ku ku ku."Orochimaru laughs and disappears into the tree as a bunch of kunai and shuriken imbed themselves into the tree branch. Anbu appear shortly after and surround Team 7.

"Are you three alright?" The Anbu with the Cat mask asks.

Naruto goes over to Sasuke and looks at his neck and his worst fears have been realized. Sasuke did get the Curse Mark. "Get my father, Kakashi-sensei, and the Hokage. Orochimaru gave Sasuke the Curse Mark." Naruto says and picks up Sasuke and puts him on his shoulder and heads towards the tower with Sakura and the foxes following close behind. The Anbu teams rush to report what Naruto said. "Sakura can you keep up?" Naruto asks. "We have to hurry up Sasuke only has a 1/10 chance at survival."

"I can keep up Naruto. I didn't use as much chakra as you did" Sakura says and they push themselves even harder.

**5 hour Time-skip:**

When Naruto and Sakura enter the tower they come across a poem on the wall and open the scrolls and there is a pop of smoke and Iruka appears. "Iruka-sensei we need to get these two to the infirmary and are the Hokage, my father and Kakashi-sensei here?" Naruto asks before Iruka could even open his mouth.

"Right this way and who is the girl?" Iruka asks as they make their to the infirmary.

"We don't know all we got out of her is 'Orochimaru'." Naruto says with venom in his voice. "We were attacked by Orochimaru and he gave Sasuke the Curse Mark. We came here right after-wards." They enter the infirmary.

"Put them here." A doctor says seeing Sasuke and the girl being carried in.

"Naruto, Sakura are you two alright?" Minato asks seeing them in the infirmary.

"We're fine Dad." Naruto says. "I don't know about Sasuke and the girl though."

Sakura speaks up "I ran a prognosis and the girl seems to be fine. She's just suffering from chakra exhaustion. Sasuke though has a high fever border-line life threatening."

"Why don't we continue this conversation upstairs." The Hokage says and they head to the Hokage's Office within the tower. Once there the Hokage takes his seat.

"Before we begin sir. What's going to happen now?" Naruto asks. "We had an incapacitated teammate upon reaching the tower."

"Nothing will happen considering there was outside interference. So you are allowed to continue with the exams." Sarutobi says easing the Genins' hearts on the matter. "Now explain to me what happened in the forest."

"When we entered the forest nothing happened for a while then I had to find a tree." Naruto says. "I was attacked by a Rain ninja and I got my team the other scroll needed to finish this part of the exam. We continued on and were making good time. I then sensed that we we're being followed so I ordered my team to head to the forest floor. After traveling for a half-hour more I felt the usage of wind chakra and a strong breeze headed our way. So I put up an earth wall to block the wind style jutsu and then created an earth dragon jutsu right after-wards. A huge blood-lust and killing intent was directed towards us and Orochimaru started talking to us and trying to goad us into fighting him."

"Naruto and I then summoned the foxes Saito and Katara who sniffed him out and warned us that he smelled like snake and that is how we knew we were up against one of the Sannin." Sakura says taking over where Naruto left off. "Naruto put his hands on the ground and used crystals to attack Orochimaru's hiding place forcing him in the open. We knew that if we ran we wouldn't get very far so we had no choice but to stay and fight. When we attacked him together we had him on the defense and we were doing very well thanks to sensei's training. We knew though that we wouldn't last much longer even with our wide range of jutsu. So I told Naruto to use Kurama's chakra to send out a signal and it drained him a little bit. It was enough though for Sasuke to be goaded into a fight against Orochimaru alone, because in Naruto's condition if Orochimaru attacked him, Naruto would not have been able to defend himself." Sakura says and Naruto put's his head down in shame.

"Naruto don't blame yourself. What you did was the right thing to do in that situation." Minato says placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"But if I didn't do that though Sasuke might not have gotten that damned Curse Mark." Naruto says sitting in a chair.

"Please continue Sakura." Minato says knowing now's not the time to discuss this.

"Well Sasuke went after Orochimaru and pinned him to a tree using a Demon Windmill Shuriken and ninja wire. He then used the Dragon Flame Jutsu to burn Orochimaru. We thought that it was over until Orochimaru was still there. He then made a hand seal and bit Sasuke's neck giving him the Curse Mark. Naruto screamed and used the Almighty Push to get that snake away from us. Orochimaru then said that if Sasuke want's more power to seek him out. Anbu then appeared shortly after and Naruto told them what happened and that they needed to let Minato, Kakashi-sensei and you Lord Hokage know after seeing the Curse Mark. We then left and came across a red-haired girl being attacked by a giant bear and we saved her." Sakura says. "Speaking of Kakashi-sensei where is he?" She asks and the door opens revealing said person.

"Sorry I'm late. I was checking on Sasuke's condition." Kakashi says.

"How is he Kakashi?" Minato asks.

"He isn't doing good. He has a very high fever, he's also in a lot of pain. The doctor's are doing the best that they can. As for the girl, she is awake and wants to to see the Hokage and the one's who saved her life." Kakashi replies.

"Very well. I'll give you three a minute before coming down." Sarutobi says to Naruto and Sakura.

**The red-head's room:**

When Naruto and Sakura get to the room the girl is staying in she smiles at them. "Thank you for saving me today. I owe you my life. My name is Karin, Karin Uzumaki" The girl says and that get's Naruto's and Sakura's attention and Naruto creates a Shadow Clone to tell the Hokage about this. "What's wrong?" Karin asks. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?" She asks with a scared voice and Naruto shakes his head.

"No Karin everything's fine. It's just that my mother's last name is Uzumaki." Naruto says with a smile. "Before you passed out you mentioned Orochimaru. How do you know him?" He asks.

"He owns me and my older sister Tayuya. Only he gave her the Curse Mark though and I tried to figure it out, but I couldn't. Now she guards him, but we still talk to each other sometimes." Karin says.

"How do you contact her?" Sakura asks.

"I put a mental link within the Curse Mark so I can contact her or she can contact me." Karin says.

"Have you told her what happened?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah I told her Orochimaru attacked me and my team. Now she's pissed and she can really cuss up a storm." Karin says with a laugh.

"Karin can you explain to your sister that there is family here and that she can stop working for Orochimaru. My father and I can take a look at the Curse Mark and figure out how to get rid of it." Naruto says and Karin nods her head.

After a few minutes Karin is done and Sarutobi, Kakashi, Minato and Kushina enter the room. "Tayuya says that she'll be at the gate's in about 10 minutes. She really wants that hickey gone." Karin says confusing the hell out of the adults.

"Long story short, this is Karin, Tayuya big sister, Karin put mental link in the Curse Mark Orochimaru gave Tayuya." Sakura says and gets a lot of 'Oh's, ah's and okays'.

"Well Minato shall we go and await our guest?" Sarutobi asks and Minato agrees.

"Oh Dad before you go just a forewarning, she pretty much cusses non-stop." Naruto says and Minato just sighs as he and Sarutobi leave in a Shunshin and a flash.

"Karin, what did you need to speak to the Hokage about? Kushina asks.

"Orochimaru plans on attacking the Village." Karin says shocking all Leaf shinobi in the room. "He says that he will make the Leaf pay and watch it burn to the ground along with it's fool of a Hokage. He plans on using his village and The Hidden Sand Village as well. He didn't tell me how he got Sand involved in this though."

"Karin why would Orochimaru tell you this?" Kakashi asks.

Karin puts her head down. "I used to work for Orochimaru. He killed our parents and blamed it on thugs or rogue ninja. When Tayuya found out that it was him she was furious she swore to me that she would get us out of his grasp. She never could find a way though. I'm really glad you two found me." Karin says raising her head and smiles at them. They start talking about what Orochimaru had Tayuya and Karin do.

**Time-skip:**

After about 30 minutes pass they hear someone yelling and cussing in the hall. "Karin, Karin where the fuck are you?" A loud voice asks and Naruto sticks his head out the door.

"She's in here." Naruto says. "Are you Tayuya?" He asks.

"Yeah, who the fuck are you?" Tayuya asks.

"I'm one of one's who saved Karin and you apparently." Naruto says. "And we know what Orochimaru is planning. We need to do something about your mouth Tayuya. The first time I said that word was when I was fighting against Orochimaru with my team."

"You fought against that fucker and are still breathing." Tayuya says. "Way to go cuz." She notices the down looks on Naruto and Sakura.

"We may still be breathing but our teammate still got the fucking Curse Mark." Naruto says. "Now you're making me say it more."

"Sasuke Uchiha right?" Tayuya asks getting shocked looks on the Leaf-nin's faces. "We are supposed to escort him to The Hidden Sound to be the snake fucker's next vessel."

"You don't mean he perfected _that_ jutsu do you?" Kushina asks. "And Naruto's right you do need to clean up your mouth."

"Yeah that fu...I mean bastard -hehehe- perfected his Immortality Jutsu and since I'm gone he's gonna want the Uchiha even more now. Not just because he wants the Sharingan either, but because the Sound 4 just became the Sound 3." Tayuya says. "Sasuke will want to go to Orochimaru just as badly. That bastard made the Curse Mark stronger since the Sound 4's creation."

"Did you tell this to the Hokage and Minato-sensei." Kakashi asks.

"Yep told them when I got to the Main Gates of the Village and on the way here." Tayuya says "I also told them that there is a traitor here in the Leaf by the name of Kabuto Yakushi."

"Kabuto Yakushi!?" Naruto and Sakura yell.

"I take it you met him." Tayuya says.

"You could say that." Naruto says with disdain in his voice. "I knew something wasn't right about him. He knew too much about what I could do and some of what he said were sealed away. So Orochimaru knows all I can do that's just great. He would try and take me out since I could become a threat in the future. Especially since I have the Rinnegan."

"Wow you have the Rinnegan. That's AWESOME!" Tayuya yells. "And you're right Orochimaru could perceive you as a threat in the future, but lucky you. You have someone who know all of Orochimaru's tricks. And about Kabuto he is a strong medic and his skills overall are close to Anbu level. He has been training under Orchimaru since his defection from the leaf."

"That's Just great. An Anbu medic-nin who's combat skills rival Kakashi-sensei's." Sakura says.

"Alright then, Karin the doctors are going to keep you here for observation. Tayuya you can stay here or you can come with me and check out your new home." Kushina says.

"I'll stay here for now and go when Karin is out of here." Tayuya replies sitting down in the chair next to Karin's bed.

"That's fine." Kushina says. "Umm...If you don't mind my asking. What were your parents' names?" She asks.

"Takeo and Harumi Uzumaki." Tayuya answer's sadly.

"I thought so. You look so much like your mother." Kushina says and seeing the looks on their faces she says. "Harumi was my older sister. She and her husband left Whirlpool to go visit friends in Wave when Whirlpool was destroyed."

"So we really are cousin's then." Tayuya says with a smile.

"Yes you are and I'm not gonna pressure you to call me Aunt Kushina or call Minato Uncle Minato. Take your time with that." Kushina says. "Well I'm gonna go and talk to Minato about making some room at the Namikaze Compound." She leaves and takes Kakashi with her leaving the four younger one's alone.

"I'm sure that you are both tired so we're gonna go since we are tired as well. Since fighting Orochimaru and pushing ourselves to get here as fast as we could drained us a little more than it should've." Naruto says.

"Get well Karin and get some rest as well since we are gonna have hard-times ahead of us in the near future." Sakura says.


	13. Preliminary Rounds

It's been 5 days since since the second part of the Chunin Exams started. Sasuke woke up three days after he was put in the infirmary and the Curse Mark started to spread over his body. With the help of Tayuya they were able to stop it from completely over-taking him. Kakashi and Minato took Sasuke to a room to seal the Curse Mark and warned him that the seal was only as strong as his will to not use the power, but they knew deep down that the fabled last Uchiha was only after power and he would do anything to have it.

We now see all of Team 7, Team 10, Team 9, Kabuto's team, the Sound team, a Mist team and the Sand team in-front of the Hokage and the Jonin instructors along with various other Jonin. Anko steps forward to address the Genin. "Congratulations on making it this far but it's far from over." Anko says and steps back.

"Thank you for that _short_ speech Anko." Sarutobi says. "As Anko said, congratulations. I'm sure you have made your respective village's proud for your exceptional skills. The exams are tough, but nonetheless necessary for us to see whether or not any of you deserve to be promoted. As Chunin, you are put as the team leader and will be put in charge of a squad and sometimes you will be forced to move constantly. Also all of you will be performing gruesome and challenging tasks in the name of your respective villages, so this test serves as guidance for for your respective Kage to determine how each one of you behave under stressful situations as these exams also replace war. Now without further ado we have a lot of participants so we are in need of preliminary rounds." As the Hokage says this a man wearing a Jonin outfit appears.

"Excuse me Lord Hokage as proctor for the third and final part of the Chunin exams I should be the one to conduct the preliminary rounds." The man says.

"Very well Hayate you may proceed." The Hokage says.

Hayate turns around to face the Genin. "My name is Hayate Gekko and I am the Proctor for the final part of the Chunin exams. Before we continue though as stated by Lord Hokage we are in need of preliminary rounds because the final part is a tournament. As it stands there are to many of you to continue on to the finals immediately. " Hayate says and Anko says something into the radio she has with her and the slides covering the screen on the wall open. "The screen you see behind me will choose the fights. These fights are random so you may end up fighting a friend or teammate. If there are any who wish to withdraw this is the time to do so. Know that if you withdraw, your team does not suffer since these will be one-on-one fights." Hayate says.

"I wish to withdraw my name from the preliminaries." Kabuto says and get's a few weary looks from Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and the Hokage as Hayate acknowledges Kabuto's withdrawal.

"Kabuto why are you withdrawing you seem just fine to me." Naruto asks keeping up the facade that he knows nothing.

"I am fine Naruto." Kabuto says. "Physically that is, but I'm tired and if I were to fight I might not win because of my lack of sleep."

"Okay then have a nice sleep." Naruto says and sees the Hokage give the order for the Anbu located in the room to move in. "In an Anbu prison cell that is." Naruto says as 15 Anbu, Minato, Kushina and Tayuya (who now has a Leaf Chunin outfit on) surround him with ninjato's and katana's out and in Tayuya's case a flute.

"Kabuto Yakushi you are under arrest for spying on the Leaf Village and working with Orochimaru an S-Class missing-nin from the Leaf." Minato says drawing his tri-pronged kunai. "Surrender now or die here."

Unknown to everyone in the room the Sound Jonin seethes in frustration as his top spy has been found out and Tayuya is now a Leaf ninja which means Karin is as well.

"What's your answer, Kabuto?" Tayuya asks smiling and hoping he doesn't surrender. Kabuto sneers at Tayuya and starts to make hand seals with speed that indeed rivals Kakashi's. Everyone down below scatter's as they don't know what the jutsu does and Naruto throws a kunai with speed that it wouldn't be able to be stopped in time and hits Kabuto's knee. Kabuto falls to the ground, but he heals it right away.

There is music in the air and Kabuto's quick to release the Genjutsu that was put on him, but not quick enough as the Cat Anbu operative impales him with her katana killing him instantly. They take Kabuto's body to the morgue to be analyzed. "Well now that is taken care of let's move onto the preliminaries." Hayate says and then the board cycles through the names. "Will Sasuke Uchiha of the Leaf and Yoroi Akado of the Leaf please stay and everyone else move up to the balcony until your match has been called." Hayate says and everyone complies with the orders given to them.

When Sasuke and Yoroi face off against each other. Hayate stands with his hand in between them and looks at each of them to see if they are ready. When he sees that they are he drops his hand initiating the start of the match and they separate from the center of the arena. Sasuke starts to do hand seals for his trademark jutsu. **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."** Sasuke shouts when he lands on the 'Tiger' seal. Yoroi dodges it with ease and charges towards Sasuke with his hand out stretched and Sasuke activates his Sharingan. Sasuke charges at Yoroi and throws a punch at him, but Yoroi deflects the punch and grabs Sasuke's head.

Sasuke starts to feel his energy draining and looks at Yoroi and does a leg sweep and kicks him in the stomach to put some distance in between them and Sasuke goes through another series of hand seals. **"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu."** Sasuke shouts and fires mini fireballs at Yoroi who has a harder time dodging them, but is successful in the end. Sasuke grabs three kunai and throws them at Yoroi and charges at him once again and aims a kick at his head. Yoroi grabs Sasuke's leg and Sasuke anticipating this twists his body and kicks Yoroi in the stomach then the back of the head. Yoroi lets Sasuke go and Sasuke rolls out of the way.

"Yeah way to go Sasuke you rule!" Ino yells and everyone groans at her actions.

Sasuke gets up off the ground and looks at Yoroi and notices him getting up as well. Yoroi shakes his head to get rid of the daze that kick put him in. He looks at Sasuke and charges at him with his hand out stretched. Sasuke pulls a kunai out of his kunai holster and charges at his opponent and when they get closer, Sasuke lunges the kunai for Yoroi's hand and impales it with the kunai. Yoroi screams in agony grabbing the kunai and pulling it out of his hand. He throws it on the ground and looks at Sasuke with the intent of killing him. He runs straight at Sasuke blindly. Sasuke capitalizes on this and dodges the punch sent by Yoroi and throws one of his own and connects with his opponents stomach.

Yoroi buckles over in pain and Sasuke kicks him in the head making him fall backwards. Sasuke pulls out a kunai to slit his throat, but before he could a hand grabs his own. "Winner Sasuke Uchiha." Hayate says and team 7 cheers along with Ino while the Jonin and the Hokage clap their hands at the skills shown by both Genin. The board cycles through the names again and Hayate calls out. "Will Shikamaru Nara of the Leaf and Kin Tsuchi of the Sound please come down to the arena."

Ino pushes Shikamaru over the edge and he hits the floor hard."Troublesome woman." Shikamaru grumbles as he makes his way over to Kin and Hayate. When Shikamaru reaches the center of the arena Hayate drops his hand authorizing the start of the match. Shikamaru and Kin both jump back and Kin grabs a couple senbon and throws them at Shikamaru but he dodges them and makes the 'Rat' hand seal.

"What? Why can't I move?" Kin asks.

Shikamaru smirks and says. "**Shadow Possession Jutsu**...success." Shikamaru then moves backwards as does Kin. Shikamaru grabs three kunai and Kin grabs three senbon.

"Are you crazy? You're gonna kill us both that way!" Kin yells in shock and Shikamaru throws the kunai and Kin throws her senbon. At the last minute Shikamaru bends back and releases the jutsu and Kin get's knocked out from her head hitting the wall.

"Important Ninja rule: Always be aware of your surroundings." Shikamaru says.

"Winner Shikamaru Nara." Hayate says and the board picks the next match-up. "Will Temari of the Sand and Tenten of the Leaf please come down to the arena." Hayate calls and Tenten jumps down over the railing while Temari opens her fan and glides down. As soon as Hayate authorizes the start of the fight Tenten pulls out a scroll and unfurls it. She jumps up into the air and spins and unseals the weapons that were in the scroll and launches them at Temari who smirks and opens her fan. Temari swings it making a strong gust of wind deflect the weapons launched at her.

Tenten pulls out another scroll and does the same thing only with more weapons and she get's caught in Temari's wind jutsu and starts to fall to the ground and land on her weapons. Lee seeing this jumps into the air and catches her. "Hmph. How pitiful take her back to the viewing area. She's weak." Temari says and turns around, but stops when she hears Lee's voice call out to her.

"It doesn't matter how weak someone is." Lee says. "As long as they try hard and continue to train one can become strong through determination."

"Yeah right bushy brow freak." Temari says and jumps up to the viewing area as does Lee.

"Will Neji Hyuga of the Leaf and Saaya of Mist please come down to the arena." Hayate says and they both jump over the railing and make their way to where Hayate is and he drops his hand authorizing the start of the fight.

"Let's end this quickly shall we." Saaya says.

"I agree." Neji says and get's into the Hyuga style stance. "You are in the range of my divination **8 trigrams 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms."** Neji attacks her and ends the fight before it began. "You lose."

"Winner Neji Hyuga." Hayate says and the board picks out two more names. "Will Sakura Haruno of the Leaf and Ino Yamanaka of the Leaf please come down here." Hayate says.

"Sakura if you need to go ahead and use _that_." Naruto says and Sakura nods her head and jumps down as does Ino.

"Well never thought this would happen Forehead." Ino says.

"Me neither Piggy. Let's do our best." Sakura says and Ino agrees. Hayate starts the fight and Sakura makes one hand seal shocking all the Leaf Jonin. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** Sakura shouts and two clones puff into existence and all three charge at Ino and put her on the defense.

**On the Viewing Area:**

"Kakashi what are you teaching your team?" The over enthusiastic Might Guy asks.

"I really didn't teach Sakura anything other than one jutsu." Kakashi says. "She learned that and other things from Naruto here."

"What?" Guy screams "You mean she learned how to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu from Naruto?" He asks.

**"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu"** They hear Sakura shout and a cry of pain from Ino.

"You bet Bushier Brow-sensei." Naruto says "She learned it at age 8 as did I. She is also not using her full speed." That shocks everyone listening. "I guess that she wanted to enjoy this fight with her friend. Since it's now over."

**Back in the Arena:**

"Well...done...Sakura." Ino says panting as she uses the wall to help herself stand. "You really are...stronger than me."

"Ino you could be strong too if you stopped chasing after Sasuke and actually trained." Sakura says. "Good-night Ino." Sakura moves at blinding speed and appears behind Ino and uses a hand chop to knock her out.

"Winner Sakura Haruno" Hayate says

"Way to go Sakura I knew you could do it!" Naruto yells as she makes her way to the viewing area.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Sakura says to Naruto and kisses him on the lips making Lee cry anime tears.

"Will Choji Akimichi of the Leaf and Dosu Kinuta of the Sound please come down here." Hayate says.

"Oh man i don't think I can win." Choji says.

"Choji if you try your hardest I will treat you to BBQ." Asuma says.

"Alright!" Choji says and hops over the railing.

When Choji reaches Dosu and Hayate he is smiling like an idiot. Hayate authorizes the start of the match. **"Body Expansion Jutsu!"** Choji shouts and his body becomes huge **"Human Boulder."** He then turns into a ball and rolls right towards Dosu who just moves out of the way as Choji collides with the wall. Dosu walks up to him and uses his sound arm to knock him out.

"Winner Dosu." Hayate says as the board picks out two more names. "Will Kankuro of the Sand and Misumi Tsurugi of the Leaf please come down here." Hayate calls and both fighters jump down. As soon as the match begins Misumi stretches his body towards Kankuro and wraps around him.

"Give up or else I'll snap your neck." Misumi says and Kankuro smirks so Misumi snaps Kankuro's neck and there is an audible snap as Kankuro falls to the ground. Before the match could be called though, Kankuro's body turns into a puppet. Kankuro appears out of the bandages and uses the puppet to attack Misumi and kills him.

"Winner Kankuro." Hayate says and they take away Misumi's body and the board cycles through the last six names to see who fights whom. "Will Naruto Namikaze and Koga Daike please come down to the arena." Hayate says and they both jump over the railing. "Are you both ready?" Hayate asks.

"Yes." The contestants say in unison.

"Begin." Hayate says dropping his hand.

Koga charges at Naruto and pulls out a kunai. Naruto just dodges the strikes and then grabs Koga's wrist smiling. Naruto punches Koga in the stomach and spins around throwing him to the opposite end of the arena. **"Almighty Push."** Naruto says with his hand outstretched. Koga hits the wall and collapses in water. "Substitution!" Naruto exclaims and blocks a flurry of kunai with his katana.

"Gonna need to try harder than that." Koga says smugly.

"You should lose that sense of pride over everyone." A voice says behind Koga shocking him. Next thing Koga feels is a chop to the neck.

"Winner Naruto Namikaze." Hayate says and the Genin of the Leaf cheer while the board cycles through the other four names. "Will Zaku Abumi and Kato Satoshi, please come down to the arena." Hayate says and they jump down to the arena. "Are you both ready."

"Hell yea!" Zaku says excitedly.

"Yes." Kato says calmly.

"Begin." Hayate says dropping his hand.

Zaku raises his hands. **"Decapitating Air Waves!"** Zaku shouts and a gust of wind heads straight for Kato. Kato dodges at the last possible second and Zaku's jutsu collides with the wall making a spider-web dent.

"That's a powerful jutsu you have there." Kato praises. "But it's going to take a lot more than that to beat me."

"We'll see about that." Zaku says and raises his arms. **"Decapitating Air Waves!"** Zaku shouts again and Kato dodges again.

"I told you." Kato says calmly and Zaku uses the same jutsu over and over again. "When are you going to learn? I have dodged your attack every single time you used it."

**"Supreme Decapitating Air Waves!"** Zaku screams.

Kato smirks dodging faster this time and launching a barrage of shuriken. **"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu."** Kato says and his 10 shuriken turn into a hundred making everyone's eyes widen in amazement and Zaku is killed once the shuriken imbed themselves into his skin.

"Winner, Kato Satoshi." Hayate says as the medics cart Zaku's body away

Naruto takes a deep breath fearing for his fellow Leaf Shinobi as Hayate calls for the last fighters. "Will the Rock Lee of the Leaf and Gaara of the Sand please come down." Hayate says.

"Naruto he could die." Sakura says in a worried tone.

"I know Sakura." Naruto says "Lee is going to have a very difficult fight ahead of him and if he survives he will be very lucky."

"Right Lee, this is your chance to show off your flames of youth." Guy says. "Now pay close attention. That gourd on his back is awfully suspicious." He looks at Lee who is writing it down and Guy punches him. "Don't write it down you won't be able to look at your notes in the middle of a fight." He reprimands.

"Sorry Guy-sensei." Lee says.

"Will the final participant please join us in the arena." Hayate says and Lee jumps over the edge.

"Kakashi-sensei doesn't Bushier Brow-sensei know what Gaara is?" Naruto asks.

"Yes he does, but he also believes in something he calls 'The Flames of Youth' and he thinks that with it you can beat any opponent." Kakashi replies.

"That's crazy he just sent Lee to his death." Sakura says shocked at the green clad duo and they start to pay attention when they here Hayate authorize the start of the match.

Lee charges at Gaara and aims a kick straight for his head, but before his foot could connect a sand defense is there to block it. Lee moves around and punches and kicks him every which way, but nothing he does can get through that defense. Lee moves away from him. Gaara studies his opponent with a cautious look. Lee moves towards him again at he seems to be faster than before. Lee aims a punch for Gaara's head, but just like before the sand blocks it. Only this time the sand starts to wrap around Lee's hand. Lee pulls back just in time.

Gaara start's to go on the offense and pushes the sand towards Lee's location. Lee is startled at first, but moves out of the way of the sand. Lee rushes towards Gaara while his sand is behind him thinking that he can't guard while the sand isn't there to protect him. Lee tries to kick Gaara's head and sand is there to block the kick just like all the times before hand.

Lee moves at blinding speed and appears on top of the Ram seal statue. "Lee take them off." Guy says.

"But Guy-sensei you said not to unless I was protecting someone precious to me." Lee says.

"I know what I said and there are exceptions to the rule and this is one of them. So take them off." Guy says and Lee reaches down into his leg protectors and pulls out weights from each one.

"Like a couple of paper weights will make that much of a difference." Temari says and Lee drops the weights making two huge craters on each side of the statue. Shocking everyone except Team 9. Lee than disappears in a blur and reappears on the side of Gaara and actually breaks through the defense, but couldn't hit him because of thickness of the sand. Lee tries everything he can only for them all to fail.

Lee has been going at it for five minutes all the while dodging Gaara's attacks as well. "Lee go ahead and open the Gates'." Guy says and Lee unwraps the bandages on his arm.

"Guy you taught him how to do that?" Kakashi asks disappointed in his friend and rival that he would teach a Genin how to do this.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asks. "What are the Gates'?"

"The 8 Celestial Gates'." Naruto says shocking both Jonin. "Within our bodies we have 8 major points and those points have chakra within them. Opening them could give the user the power to rival Kage's."

"That's correct ever since Lee was an Academy Student he couldn't use Ninjutsu nor Genjutsu." Guy says and goes into explaining Lee's life up to the point of wanting to be like him.

"The first gate of Opening...release." Lee says. "The second gate of Rest...release. The third gate of Life...release." Lee's skin is now red and his muscles are bulging through is clothes and veins are starting to show on his head. Lee charges at Gaara and actually breaks through his defense and hits him scaring the rest of the Sand team since Gaara has never been hit before. Lee appears in front of Gaara and kicks him again the sand tries to block it but Lee's too fast for it to do what it's meant to do. **"Hidden Lotus!"** Lee shouts. He then moves at blinding speeds and kicks Gaara up into the air multiple times and then he does a barrage of hits.

The sand team is fearful for their lives as they see Gaara getting the shit kicked out of him. Lee goes for the finishing move by wrapping bandages around Gaara and punches him in the stomach and Gaara hits the ground making a huge dent in it. Lee lands on the ground and everyone thinks that he won, but Gaara comes out of nowhere and moves his sand towards Lee and it only get's as far as his left arm and leg **"Sand Coffin...Sand Burial."** Gaara says and crushes Lee's leg and arm and Guy appears in front of Lee to shield him from Gaara's attacks.

"Winner Gaara." Hayate says as the doctors take Lee away on a stretcher to start healing him and Guy goes with him. "This concludes the preliminaries. Will the finalists please come down here. Lord Hokage has a few words he would like to say." Everyone jumps down over the railing or in Shikamaru's case walk down the stairs.

"Congratulations on your matches." The Hokage says. "These were held in a way that you didn't know what skills your opponents had. Now that you do know what skills your opponent has or now that your skills have been shown. You may want to improve or learn new techniques to help you in the tournament held in a month from now."

"Why a month." Naruto asks even though he already knows the answer.

"This month is not only a time for you to train but also for me to inform Other countries Lords and Kage's that the first two parts of the Chunin Exams have ended and invite them to watch the tournament to see how this year's Genin do and also to help with the economy. By doing well in the tournament you also are showing your villages strength so you will help get more mission requests. Now if there are no more questions...Hayate if you will."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Hayate says "If you would please form a line I will come to you and you will pick a piece of paper out of this box and read off the number on it."

"9." Dosu says.

"3." Naruto says.

"2." Kankuro says.

"7." Temari says.

"6." Gaara says.

"10" Kato says

"1." Sasuke says.

"4." Neji says and Naruto smirks

"5." Sakura says and Naruto gets a worried look on his face.

"8. What a drag." Shikamaru says and Hayate finishes writing down their names

"Now then I'm sure you're curious as to what those numbers mean." Hayate says. "The numbers correspond to the numbers on this bracket and who you will be fighting in the tournament in a month's time. So as it stands Sasuke will fight Kankuro, Naruto will be fighting against Neji, Sakura will be fighting against Gaara, Shikamaru will be fighting against Temari and Dosu will be fighting against Kato. So now that you know who you will be fighting against you can properly prepare for your match-ups." Hayate says and turns to Hiruzen. "Lord Hokage do you have anything that you wish to add?" Hayate asks.

"No, nothing at all except good luck to all of you in the coming month. You may go and prepare." Sarutobi says and the Genin along with their Jonin sensei's head to the entrance of the tower and head towards the Forest of Death to get back to the village.

**Mini Time-skip; At the Namikaze Compound:**

"Sakura how are you doing?" Naruto asks his girlfriend.

"To be honest Naruto I'm scared." Sakura says as she sits down at the kitchen table. "I know that I don't stand a chance against him. If I fight I most likely will die. I..."

"Sakura, listen to me. I know for a fact that you are not gonna die." Naruto says. "You know how I know? It's because I will not let you die. If I see that you are gonna die I will step in and stop him from killing you. Also you can show enough skill to prove that you are Chunin material and than give up during the fight."

"Naruto's right Sakura." Kushina says as she walks in the kitchen. "Anybody who knows about Gaara and his condition will not blame you if you do give up."

"You two have proven yourselves as Chunin already." Minato says as he appears in the kitchen as well. "I would personally give you the promotion right now if I could, but since I can't there is only one thing left to do."

"What?" Naruto and Sakura ask in unison.

"Train so that you can become Chunin." Kushina says.

"That's right. Kakashi said that he would be training Sasuke in the use of his Sharingan and for the fight against Gaara as well." Minato says and Sakura put's her head down in shame.

"Sakura you have nothing to be ashamed of." Naruto says. "Fighting against Gaara is insane if you don't have the power of a Tailed-Beast behind you."

_**"Kit aren't you forgetting that your mate does have some of my chakra in her as well, since you two had your fun the night before the exams? I believe it's about 1 1/2 tails worth and that will go up with training. So she will be able to harness my chakra and use it without trouble. "**_ Kurama asks.

_"No I didn't forget I just didn't want her to have to resort to using your chakra." _Naruto replies._ "Plus using it may result in costing us the promotion to Chunin, but I'll ask."_

"According to Kurama. Since that night you do have some of his chakra in your system." Naruto says. "He says it's about 1 and 1/2 tails worth and I brought up the argument that using his chakra could cost you the Chunin promotion." Naruto looks at Minato. "Is that true using Kurama's chakra could that cost us the promotion since we are using demon chakra?" Naruto asks. "The very chakra everyone knows and fears."

"It shouldn't." Minato says. "You two use whatever you have to and how did Sakura get Kurama's chakra to begin with?" Minato asks with a knowing smile.

"Umm...well...you see." Naruto says.

"You don't mean that you two..." Kushina asks and Naruto and Sakura smile sheepishly "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BABY ALREADY..."

"Kushina calm down." Minato says putting his hands on her shoulders. "In the eyes of the village they are legally adults so what they did is perfectly...natural."

"Natural?!" Kushina asks glaring at Minato. "There is nothing _natural_ about two 12 year old's having sex. Now you two..." Kushina says and she looks in the direction where Naruto and Sakura were. "Now where did they go?" She asks looking around.

**On the Hokage Monument:**

"That was quick thinking Naruto." Sakura says taking a deep breath.

"Yeah at least we're safe for now." Naruto says.

"Until we head back home that is." Sakura adds.

"That's what you think." A voice says behind them and they turn around to see their worst nightmare. A pissed off Kushina Namikaze.

"Mom you aren't gonna kill your own son and his girlfriend are you?" Naruto asks.

"No I wouldn't do anything like that." Kushina says and Naruto and Sakura sigh in relief. "I'm just gonna torture...I mean train you harder than you have ever before." Kushina says with a smile that would make Orochimaru shiver in fear. "So guess what? Enjoy today, because tort...I mean training begins tomorrow."


	14. Jiraiya appears

"TIME TO GET UP!" Kushina yells.

Naruto looks at his clock. "Mom it's only 4:00 in the morning." He says. "Can't we sleep for another hour at least?" Naruto yawns pulling the covers over his head.

Kushina walks over to him and yanks the covers off. "Nope now get up, get dressed and meet me downstairs in 2 minutes for a quick breakfast because training start in 7 minutes."

"What? That's not enough time." Naruto says.

"Want to make 1 minute?" Kushina asks.

"I'm up." Naruto says as he gets dressed in record time and heads downstairs to get something to eat. When he gets there all he sees is two plates with two rice balls each. "What kind of breakfast is this?" He asks.

"The quick kind now hurry up and eat." Kushina says and Naruto grumbles something that sounded like 'slave driver.' "What did you say Naruto?" Kushina asks in a little to nice of a voice.

"Nothing." Naruto says quickly as he sits down to start eating his breakfast and Sakura enters the kitchen.

"I was thinking that I would have to go and get you again." Kushina says and Sakura sits down to start eating her breakfast.

**5 Minute time-skip:**

In the Namikaze training ground Kushina is explaining the training that Naruto and Sakura will be doing. After she is done they start to run laps around the compound. When they asked how many she just told them. "Until I tell you to stop."

5 hours later Naruto and Sakura are still running but they are getting sluggish. "Pick up the pace you're slowing down." Kushina says and Naruto and Sakura do as she says.

"Man your Mom is a real slave driver." Sakura says to Naruto in between breaths.

"I know what you mean." Naruto replies. "We never used to run this much in the mornings or this early."

After another 2 hours of running Kushina speaks up. "Alright that's enough running. Now get over here." They slowly make there way towards her. "Hurry up." Kushina says. "Do you want to continue into the night." They pick up their pace and get to Kushina in a few seconds. "That's better. Now before we begin the rest of your warm-up." When Kushina says this both Genin turn ghostly white. "I have just one question. Why did you two...you know, at such a young age?" She asks. "Why didn't you wait until you were much older."

"Well...you see..." Naruto says.

"We knew that there was a chance that we could die during the exams. So we spent the night together in-case we never got the chance." Sakura says. "We are ninja now and death is just waiting for us as we saw during the exams. We could die and we love each-other and we wanted no regrets between us. Don't worry, I won't get pregnant since I did the jutsu to stop that from happening." She explains.

"Well I guess I can't fault you for that, but you are still young and I don't want to be a grandparent anytime soon and I don't think Minato does either." Kushina says. "You are right Sakura you are ninja now and death could come at anytime especially with what Karin and Tayuya said. So I am not gonna punish you two as long as I was going to since you have a valid reason, but that doesn't mean that you are not gonna go unpunished since you are still young. Instead of a month of harsh training it will only be two weeks. You are still getting up at 4 in the morning though and running until I say stop." Kushina says smiling at the two of them. "Now to continue the warm-ups. I want 300 push-ups and 350 sit-ups. Now get started." She orders.

"300?" Naruto asks. "We do 500 in the mornings."

"Okay then it's a 1000." Kushina says and they both groan as they start doing their sit-ups.

Minato walks out onto the training ground and goes up to Kushina. "Don't you think that you are being a little hard on them?" Minato asks.

"No I don't Minato." Kushina says. "I think that I am being lenient on them considering what they did."

"Kushina." Minato sighs. "I just want you to really think about who you are really punishing."

"What do you mean Minato?" Kushina asks. "I am punishing them for their actions the night before the start of the exams." She looks at him confused and wondering what he could mean.

"Are you punishing them or are you punishing yourself for not being here and taking it out on them?" Minato asks placing a hand on her shoulder. "Kushina I know it's hard to accept, but our little boy most likely would have done that if we weren't here."

"You're right Minato I am punishing myself. I should have been able to protect my baby from this village." Kushina says. "But that doesn't mean what they did was right. They are still young and I don't want to be a grandparent yet. Do you?" She asks.

"No I don't, but I also heard Sakura say that she used a jutsu to stop that from happening." Minato says. "I also agree with you they should have waited to do what they did until they were older."

"Mom, Dad." Naruto says "Kurama says it was his fault that this happened earlier than Sakura and I would have liked. He messed with my body to make my hormones go crazy."

"Kurama did this?" Kushina asks in disbelief as Naruto's eyes turn red and slitted and his whiskers become darker.

**"Yes I did."** Kurama says.**"I knew how much these two loved each-other, so I made Naruto's hormones go crazy. But if you ask me it was going to happen sooner or later with how much the vixen teased him."**

"Okay Kurama that's enough of that bring Naruto back please." Sakura says with a huge blush covering her cheeks.

"Did Kurama take control of me?" Naruto asks irritatedly as his features return to normal.

"Yes he did and he also said that what you and Sakura did was bound to happen sooner or later with as much teasing as she did." Kushina says and Naruto blushes the same shade of red as Sakura. "Well considering it wasn't your fault this happened." Kushina sighs. "I suppose that your punishment can be lifted. Even if it was bound to happen sooner or later. Now we can just move on to training you against the opponents you will be facing. Sakura your opponent uses Sand. So I would focus on getting a few lightning jutsu's into your arsenal since sand is earth and earth is weak against lightning. Also a few water jutsu's since water makes sand denser." Kushina says and looks at Naruto. "Your opponent is a Hyuga. So I would focus on using long distance to stay away from the Gentle Fist strikes. The Byakugan is a dangerous Ocular Jutsu to face since they can see chakra points and close them by using their chakra and hitting them. It would also be wise to assume that he knows how to do the Hyuga defense called Rotation. That is when the user spins and pushes chakra out from their body creating an impenetrable defense."

"So how could I get through it then?" Naruto asks. "If I need to be at a distance how can I beat him?"

"That is one of the things that you will be learning this month." Kushina says with a smile. "Don't worry by the time that I am done with you and you get through the Chunin exams. There is going to be a Chunin vest for each of you. No doubt about it." Kushina says with a smile.

"Kushina how are you going to train us both since it's possible that Naruto and I could face each-other in the tournament?" Sakura asks.

"To be honest Sakura that is most likely when Orochimaru will attack. Also since Sand is involved they may use Gaara to do more damage to the Leaf then both the Hidden Sound and Sand Village's combined." Minato says. "Also even though you have Kurama's chakra you may not be able to win. The chances just went up though."

"If she trains using Kurama's chakra she may be able to win." Naruto says. "And since Kurama's chakra is fiery it could burn the sand to the point turning it to glass. Sakura is able to summon the foxes to aid her if needed. I don't need to train as hard since nobody knows the most of what I can do since I hardly used any jutsu. I just need to hone my skills. I could even take over Sakura's training since no one else can train her in the use of Kurama's chakra."

"Naruto I don't want to rely on his chakra though." Sakura says as she looks into his eyes.

"Sakura I wouldn't be teaching you so that you use it all the time. I would be teaching you so that it doesn't consume you since it reacts to anger and hate. If you don't harness the power it could consume you and make you go crazy." Naruto says easing her worries. "If I do train Sakura this gives you two a chance to learn new things as well and not be tied down to us holding you back." Naruto says looking at his parents.

"Naruto you don't hold us back. If anything you help us move forward." Kushina says.

"But you do have a point." Minato adds. "I have been trying to develop a seal that could hold back the power of a Jinchuriki so that you wouldn't have to fight this Gaara." Minato says. "Okay then Naruto you will be training Sakura in controlling Kurama's chakra while your mother and I learn new things and hone our skills."

**Meanwhile in the Hokage's Office:**

"I hate paperwork even if Minato helped me figure out how to get it done easier." Sarutobi says aloud to himself.

"You realize that they say the first steps to insanity is when you start talking to yourself sensei." A voice says behind him in the window.

"It's good see you again Jiraiya." Hiruzen says turning around. "I was wondering when you were going to stop by again."

"It's good to see you too sensei. My spy network as been keeping tabs on Orochimaru but nothing significant has happened." Jiraiya says.

Sarutobi laughs at that. "Well then it seems that your spy network is slipping since I have it on good authority that Orochimaru is planning on invading the Leaf with his village and the Hidden Sand. We just don't know how he got Sand involved."

"Who's authority sensei?" Jiraiya asks surprised. "I have been keeping tabs on him since he defected from the Leaf years ago."

"It is Tayuya and Karin Uzumaki. Naruto's cousin's." Sarutobi says and explains how after seeing the shocked look on his perverted students face. "When they were young Orochimaru killed their parents and blamed it on rogue ninja or bandits and took them with him. Tayuya the oldest was given the Curse Mark and became one of his bodyguards. Tayuya has been trying to find a way to get her and her sister out of his clutches but has had no luck. That is until Naruto and Sakura found Karin and took her to the tower in the Forest of Death during the Chunin exams."

"Sensei they could still be working for Orochimaru." Jiraiya says.

"I have already thought of that so I had Inoichi enter both their minds to see if they were still working for Orochimaru and they aren't." Sarutobi explains. "In fact Tayuya also told us about a traitor within our ranks by the name of Kabuto Yakushi. He is now in the morgue."

"At least Naruto has family again."Jiraiya says as he looks at Minato's face on the Hokage Monument. "How is Naruto?" He asks.

"Naruto is just fine. He as had a hard life and he is mad at you Jiraiya." Sarutobi says and Jiraiya looks at him in shock. "I'm not gonna lie to you. He blames you for the hard life he has had. He knows what you have been doing and that you run the spy network for us, but he thinks that you could have dropped by every now and then to see him especially on his birthday. Jiraiya I'm inclined to side with him on that subject. Because of you he had to spend time in the orphanage and then get thrown out at age 4. You know why?" Hiruzen asks with a raised voice. "Because he killed multiple villagers' and shinobi alike protecting his friend that he made and then her parents disowned her that very night. Couple years later he awoke his Bloodline after his friend was almost killed in front of him. I then told both of them who his parents were and now they both are living at the Namikaze Compound. Naruto told me that if you offered to train him in anyway he would decline it and that you would also have to earn the right to be recognized as his Godfather."

"He said that?" Jiraiya asks shocked that his own Godson would say something like that.

"I'm afraid so Jiraiya." Sarutobi says. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

"What is the Bloodline that he awoke called?" Jiraiya asks.

"The Rinnegan." Hiruzen replies.

Jiraiya's eyes open wide. He hasn't heard of anyone having the Rinnegan since Nagato. One of the orphans that he and his teammates ran into during the Second Great Ninja War. "He has the Rinnegan! I should have guessed that was it since you said that he saw a friend almost die in-front of him. I'm gonna go see him even if he doesn't want to see me. I have to see Minato's and Kushina's son." Jiraiya says and he turns to leave.

"Before you do there is something that you should know." Sarutobi says. "They're alive Jiraiya."

"Who's alive?" Jiraiya asks and then his eyes open wide. "You can't mean Minato and Kushina? We buried them. There is no way that they can be alive."

"They are Jiraiya they have been hunting down their enemies from the past so that Naruto would be safe when they returned. They returned a couple of months ago actually. Naruto doesn't blame them for what happened that night since he knows that someone was pulling the strings. Someone else did the Reaper Death Seal. It was a gravely injured Uchiha by the name of Mamoto. The only one's who knew that they were alive were the Fire Lord and the Toads. They knew how to hide from you for 13 years Jiraiya." Sarutobi says.

"I realize that sensei. I know that my actions have caused a very impressionable young man to hate me. I have no excuse for that and I accept that it will take time for him to warm-up to me and see me as his Godfather." Jiraiya says with tears in his eyes. "I'm gonna go and see the Namikaze family now."

Jiraiya uses a Shunshin to appear outside the Namikaze residence. He is hesitant, but he opens the door and goes into the living room and nobody is there so he goes to the training ground and sees Minato and Kushina standing there talking to children wearing Leaf headbands. _"Must be Naruto and his friend that sensei told me about."_ Jiraiya thinks to himself. "Well here goes nothing." He says low so no one can hear him and goes onto the training ground. "Hello Minato, Kushina."

"Jiraiya-sensei nice to see you again." Minato says.

"So this is my absentee Godfather." Naruto says. "Hello Lord Jiraiya." He says with little bit of an icy tone and Kushina reprimands him for it.

"That's alright Kushina." Jiraiya says. "I deserve that. I should been here for him. I have no excuses for not being here."

"Damn straight you should have been here!" Naruto says hotly. "I had a horrible life along with Sakura. We were in the hospital so many times I actually lost count around 50 and that was only at 5 yrs. old and I knew how to count. Who knows how many times before that for me alone." Naruto is now on the verge of tears. Sakura goes up to him and wraps him in her arms as she as tears in her eyes as well.

"Naruto I know that it will take a while for you to forgive me, if ever." Jiraiya says. "Sarutobi-sensei told me what you told him when you found out that I am your Godfather. I know that I have a lot to make-up for and I would like a chance to make it up to you. That is if you will give me the chance."

"Jiraiya I know that you run the spy network for the Leaf so I do understand why you were gone." Naruto says. "That doesn't change the fact that you could have stopped by every once in a while to see how I was doing. So for the fact that you run the spy network I guess I can give you a chance to make-up for your past faults. One rule stands though you have to earn the right to be seen as my Godfather since you have done pretty lousy at the job description. As I recall it's supposed to be the Godparent's job to take care of their Godchild if anything should happen to their parents. I suppose I could let you train me on the condition that you don't do any peeping on women in the Hot Springs and you also have to train Sakura as well."

"Why would he peek on women in the Hot Springs instead of training us?" Sakura asks.

Before Naruto could respond Kushina speaks up. "You know those orange books that people read?" She asks and Sakura nods her head. "Well this pervert wrote them. He would most likely tell you how to do something and then leave you to figuring it out on your own with no guidance."

"I have to agree with Naruto on this if you do train us you have to swear not to peek on any women when training us _not_ just at the Hot Springs." Sakura says glaring into Jiraiya's eyes and her eyes flare red and become their normal sea green once again shocking everyone but Naruto.

"Sakura do you have any idea what just happened?" Minato asks.

"What do you mean Minato?" Sakura asks confused as to what they're talking about.

"He means that your eyes flashed red and it sort of looked like the Sharingan." Kushina answers trying to wrap her head around how Sakura obtained the Sharingan.

"Oh well the reason my eyes looked like the Sharingan is because I have something similar to the Sharingan." Sakura says nonchalantly.

"Wh...How...When..." Kushina can't properly form sentences. Next thing they know is Naruto is talking in a different voice than normal.

**"I can explain that."** Naruto says.

"Kurama is that you?" Minato asks.

**"Yes. Now as to why Kit's mate has an Ocular Jutsu is my doing. During the act that these to did before the start of the Chunin exams when my chakra was fused into her, I messed with her DNA a little bit. She is still a Haruno, but I gave her something similar to the Sharingan not the Sharingan exactly since I hate the damn thing. There is no name for it yet since I just created it on a whim. If you looked closely you would notice that even if her eyes turn red; instead of tomoe it's lightning bolts. It was a gift for staying by Naruto even though he told her multiple times that she could have left him be and stopped the pain that was being inflicted on her for being his friend. Sakura has always wanted to protect him from harm and I just gave her a tool to help her with her dream. All it does is give her the power to copy the 5 main elements and use them with out straining her chakra. In essence she has an affinity for them, but not really. As I said she can use them ****_like_****she has an affinity for them. For example: Naruto and Sakura are sparring with each-other. Naruto uses a lava style jutsu. It takes someone with a strong affinity with water to put out lava style jutsu. So Sakura would use a water jutsu and it would stop the lava jutsu in its tracks. If someone who didn't have an affinity for water did try that then it would only hold for about a second and the lava would still keep moving. If she used a jutsu that she didn't copy it would put a strain on her chakra like it would for a person who didn't have an affinity for the element. Think of it as an improved Sharingan. She can put people in a Genjutsu with it and lets her see things at a slower pace."** Kurama explains.**"If you will excuse me this puts a strain on my chakra so I will be going now."**

Naruto's eyes start to become normal and the whisker marks start to become less defined and the fangs disappear. "Damn him, a little warning next time would be appreciated!" Naruto says heatedly.

"Wait, this has happened before?" Jiraiya asks worriedly.

"There is nothing to worry about. Kurama only does that when he needs to give a long explanation to something. He doesn't do it often since it drains his chakra to do so." Naruto explains. "What did he say this time?" He asks.

"Oh nothing much. He mentioned a certain act that you and Sakura shared and he gave her something similar to the Sharingan." Jiraiya says with a smile.

"Drop the pervy act or I will not allow you to train us." Naruto says hotly.

"Naruto that is enough." Minato says sternly.

"I'm sorry Dad." Naruto says putting his head down. "I know how much Jiraiya means to you. While all three of you were absent my entire life, you and Mom are the only one's who have a legitimate reason to not be around." Naruto then looks at Jiraiya. "I apologize for my actions recently."

"Naruto you have nothing to apologize for. Now then I guess I have two new students to train. I promise that I will do know peeping while we are training..." Jiraiya says but Sakura interrupts him.

"Also no cutting training short to go peeping either." Sakura says.

"I also promise not to cut training short." Jiraiya adds.

"Jiraiya-sensei how about you have them sign the Toad Contract." Minato suggests.

"Alright I was going to have Naruto sign it anyway and I guess having four people summon the Toads would be a good advantage in-case the invasion happens." Jiraiya says and everyone is surprised he knew. "Sensei told me about Tayuya and Karin and how my ex-teammate killed their parents. I'm sorry Kushina. Speaking of Tayuya and Karin where are they?"

"Well Tayuya is a Chunin and she is on a mission at the moment and Karin is with her new Genin team, training and doing missions." Kushina says. "So it's just us at the moment."

"Okay then I guess I will meet them later." Jiraiya says and pulls the scroll off of his back and opens it. "Now then what you need to do is write your name next to Minato's in your blood with the hand you write with. Naruto why don't you go first." Naruto kneels down on the ground and bites his thumb and starts to write is name and when he is finished he uses the blood on his thumb and puts it on his other fingers and presses them on to the scroll. "Good job, Sakura your up." Sakura does the same thing Naruto did and when she is finished Jiraiya picks up the scroll and puts it on his back once again. "Now then since you signed the contract you now are able to summon the toads to aid you in battle. Now here are the hand seals." Jiraiya then shows the hand seals. "Got it?" He asks and Naruto and Sakura nod their heads. "Okay then give it a try."

Naruto and Sakura start to fly through the hand seals and then slam their hands on the ground. **"Summoning Jutsu!"** Naruto and Sakura scream.


	15. Training for the finals

_**Flashback 1 week ago; Naruto's s Mind-scape:**_

_**"Now Kit one thing that you and your mate need to know is when you two are able to summon the toads you can't use demon chakra to summon them."**__Kurama says._

_"Why not wouldn't that help us summon more powerful toads?" Naruto asks._

_**"No, let me explain. You know how you use demon chakra to summon the foxes? Well if you use demon chakra to summon the toads you will summon the foxes instead since they are the same hand seals." **__Kurama explains._

_**End Flashback:**_

**"Summoning Jutsu!"** Naruto and Sakura scream slamming their hands on the ground. There are two puffs of smoke and when the smoke clears there is one medium sized toad and a larger than average white two-tailed fox.

"Naruto did you use demon chakra to summon the toads?" Sakura asks.

"I guess I did." Naruto says and puts is hand behind is head and laughs sheepishly. "I kind of forgot that if we used demon chakra we would summon the foxes instead of the toads."

"Naruto you are an idiot." Sakura says as she smiles at him. "But you're my idiot."

**"So that's why I am summoned."** Katara says. **"Didn't you listen to Lord Kurama when he explained that if you used demon chakra, you would summon us. Lady Sakura is right you can be an idiot sometimes."**

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Jiraiya asks. "Since it appears that I am the only one shocked that there is a two-tailed fox standing in-front of Naruto."

**"Basically Lord Naruto didn't listen when Lord Kurama said that when he and his mate signed the Toad Contract they would have to use their normal chakra instead of the demon chakra that they both have." **Katara says.

"Another question how can they both summon the foxes and be able to summon the toads too." Jiraiya says in a thinking pose. "Granted since Naruto has the Rinnegan he can sign up to four contracts. But how can he summon the foxes."

**"Well Lord Naruto signed the fox contract a while ago and Lady Sakura is able to summon us since she has the Seal that marks her as Lord Naruto's mate. Since Lady Sakura never actually 'signed' a summoning contract she is able to sign the toads and summon them as well."** Katara explains.

"Why do you call Naruto and Sakura lord and lady?" Minato asks.

**"Simple. Since they have Lord Kurama's chakra in them, they are above us since Lord Kurama has Nine-tails and even though another fox may have nine-tails they will still call Lord Kurama 'Lord Kurama' (Unless they are family). I know what you are thinking. ****_'_****Sakura only has one and a half tails worth of Demon Chakra so why do I call her Lady Sakura?' Well since Lady Sakura has Lord Kurama's chakra the exception is made. Only all the other Tailed-Beasts don't call Lord Kurama, 'Lord Kurama' since they are not foxes."** Katara says and looks at Sakura and smiles. **"And it seems that you are getting fox characteristics sooner than I thought you would, Lady Sakura."**

"What do you mean, Katara?" Sakura asks confused.

**"I mean that you are getting fox whiskers like your mate. Granted they are not as defined as Lord Naruto's, but they are there."** Katara says with a smile. **"I would say within a couple of months they should be almost as noticeable as Lord Naruto's."**

"I'm getting whiskers." Sakura says in a panicky voice.

"Oh don't worry Sakura, I think they just make you look extra cute." Naruto says with a sincere smile.

**"If there is nothing else I will be taking my leave."** Katara says and leaves in a puff of smoke.

"Does that answer all of your questions Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato asks.

"Yea it does." Jiraiya says "Okay Naruto let's try it again. Gamakaru you can go." There is a puff of smoke and the toad vanishes.

"Right." Naruto says and does the hand seals. **"Summoning Jutsu."** Naruto says and slams his hand down. There is a giant puff of smoke and a big toad with a giant sword on his back, scar on his face and a pipe in his mouth.

"Naruto you summoned 'Bunta on your first try, well second since you summoned a fox first, but still quite impressive." Minato says.

"Wow I'm awesome." Naruto shouts and jumps up and down on Gamabunta's head.

**"Hey, who's jumping on my head?"** The Boss Toad asks and Naruto jumps onto his nose.

"I am. The name's Naruto Namikaze. Remember it since I'm the next Hokage." Naruto says.

**"Minato is this your brat?"** Gamabunta asks.

Minato uses a Shunshin and appears next to Naruto. "Yes he is 'Bunta. This is my son Naruto. Naruto this is an old friend of mine who helped me defeat Kurama."

**"He is something special. How many tries did it take him to summon me?"** Gamabunta asks.

"Well technically two but the first one was a mistake he accidentally summoned a fox. Summoning the toads though he did it on the first try." Minato says with a smile.

**"How can he summon us, if he already has signed another contract?"** Gamabunta asks confused as to how the blonde kid can summon two different summons.

"That's easy enough since Naruto here has the Rinnegan." Minato says still smiling.

**"Well kid whenever you need help don't hesitate to call for assistance. Minato good to see you again."** Gamabunta says and before he disappears Minato grabs Naruto's shoulder and they both disappear in a flash and appear on the ground. They then see a puff of smoke as Gamabunta goes back to the summons world.

"Wow!" Jiraiya says. "Already got the Boss Toad to respect you. I don't even have his respect and I have been able to summon him for years now. Like father like son I guess." Jiraiya smiles at the two. "Well Naruto, Sakura shall we get started on training for the Chunin exams?" He asks.

"You bet, I need to figure out how to beat the Hyuga prodigy Neji. Sakura needs to learn how to harness Kurama's chakra since she is going against the One-Tails." Naruto says. "So what will you teach us this month?" Naruto asks.

"Well before I can teach you I need to know what you can do." Jiraiya says. "I know that since you have the Rinnegan you are able to use all elements and sub-elements. Sakura what can you do?" Jiraiya asks the pinkette.

"Well thanks to Kurama I now have a kekkei-genkai that is new. As in Kurama just created it. It allows me to copy any of the 5 main elements and use them to their full potential, just like someone with the affinity for it. I just don't know what to call it yet." Sakura explains.

"Well this will be easier to teach you two since you both essentially have an affinity for all the main elements only drawback is for you Sakura you need to copy jutsu's to use them to their full potential. Is there anything else that you can do or is elemental jutsu all you can do." Jiraiya asks

Naruto looks at Sakura and nods his head and they make a cross sign with their fingers. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** They scream and Jiraiya's jaw drops to the ground as he sees 1000 Naruto's and Sakura's (500 each.)

"Well I guess training will go that much easier then." Jiraiya says getting over the shock of seeing so many clones at such a young age or any age at that. "How are you two able to make that many?" He asks.

"Oh that. That's nothing that is just how many we make when we train in multiple area's. We can probably make at the most a couple thousand maybe three." Naruto says. "As too how we can make this many is because of Dad actually. We use the Chakra Restriction Seal and we also use the Gravity Seal to help with our speed and strength."

"Well okay then. Minato do you have any rubber balls, balloons and water balloons." Jiraiya asks with a smirk.

"Jiraiya-sensei you're gonna teach them that?" Minato asks shocked that his sensei would teach them a technique that took three years to master. Of course with the Shadow Clones it would take shorter amount of time, but still.

"That is unless you want to teach them that yourself." Jiraiya says.

"No it's fine. I'm just shocked that's all. I'll be right back." Minato says and uses the Hiraishin to go and get what he needs and returns with three separate scrolls. "This is the water balloons and they are already filled with water same with the regular balloons except they are filled with air." Minato says handing the scroll to Jiraiya.

"Are we really going to learn the Rasengan?" Naruto asks.

"So you already know the steps I assume since you know what I was going to teach just by hearing what I needed to teach you." Jiraiya says.

"Yep I was studying on how to create the Rasengan." Naruto says. "I wanted to get the theory behind it down before actually starting the jutsu. The first step is rotation and bursting the water balloon by using chakra to move the water around in multiple directions. The second step is strength and it's a lot harder since you have to burst a rubber ball using more chakra since it is a thicker material than a water balloon. And the last step is combine steps 1 & 2 by using chakra inside the balloon without moving the balloon." Naruto explains and everyone's jaws are on the ground.

"Well okay then, let's get this started shall we." Jiraiya says and lays the scroll that has the water balloons on the ground and unseals them. There is a puff of smoke and 10 other scrolls pop out. "Okay then, I want you each to take 5 scrolls and unseal them. Then make 5 shadow clones each so that way you don't run out of water balloons at a fast rate." Jiraiya explains, then Naruto and Sakura walk a few feet away as to not get there balloons mixed up.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu."** Naruto and Sakura say and each clone picks up a scroll and unseals it.

"Okay you know what to do." Naruto says as he and his clones pick up a water balloon and try to burst the water balloons rotating their chakra within the spherical object as well as Sakura and her clones. After about ten minutes 5 loud bursts can be heard.

"What?" Naruto asks and looks at Sakura and she is covered in water as well as her clones. "Well nice going Sakura. I figured you would get it before me. You always had better control than I did anyhow." Naruto says.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura says with a smile.

"Since you have it down already why don't you practice more until it is almost immediate when the balloon bursts." Jiraiya says.

"Okay Pervy-sage." Sakura says.

"Wow I haven't called him that for how long." Kushina says. "But Sakura why did you call him that?" She asks.

"Oh that's easy because he's the Toad-sage correct?" Sakura asks and gets a nod as confirmation. "Well add to the fact that he is a pervert I figured the name fit him." Sakura explains with a smile as she burst another balloon along with her clones.

"Smart-ass." Jiraiya says in a low tone. Only not low enough as he got pelted with 10 water balloons at unheard of speeds.

"That should teach him not to call me a smart-ass." Sakura says as she goes back to training.

**Time-skip:**

After a couple of hours Naruto finally burst his first water balloons and gets started on practicing so that it is almost immediate like Sakura did. Sakura is now working on step 2 and is having a little more difficulty since she only let the air out of the first ones and not bursting them. They continue practicing until lunch time and Naruto finally got it to where it only takes about five seconds for the balloon to burst and will work on step 2 after lunch while Sakura tries to get the ball to burst almost immediately or so they thought.

"Okay you two I realize that you two are at different stages in your Rasengan training so after we eat we are going to learn more elemental manipulation." Jiraiya says and pulls out a piece of paper. "This is..."

"Chakra paper." Sakura finishes. "I did this test already and somehow I have an affinity for three elements, but I don't see how that is possible. Normally a ninja only has an affinity for two elements, but one is always more dominant, but they seem to be equal in strength. I have an affinity for Lightning, Fire and Earth. I already have 2 fire jutsu's, 5 water and no earth."

"Well it isn't unheard of for a ninja to have more than two affinities without the need of a bloodline, but it is very rare." Jiraiya says.

"Okay come on in and get some lunch and take a break. Remember you have a month to learn new things and harness what skills you _do_ have." Minato says.

"Alright, Dad." Naruto says and they go and eat.

**Time-skip 2 weeks:**

"Good. Keep up the good work." Jiraiya says as he blocks a punch sent by Naruto and a kick by Sakura while they are standing on the water. "Your teamwork has improved greatly. Let's see how well your other training is going, Sakura." Jiraiya says and Sakura deactivates the Deltogan.

"It's alright Sakura. I'll be here the entire time and if need be calm you down so that way the demon chakra recedes back into you." Naruto says.

"Okay." Sakura says and she starts to gather demon chakra at an easy pace as she starts glow red as a demon cloak covers her and she starts to grow one tail followed a second, but to their surprise a third is starting to appear only it stops before it anyone can actually tell it's a tail. Sakura starts to have trouble holding the form she is currently in.

"Sakura it's okay calm down and let the chakra fade." Naruto says and Sakura does as she is told.

"Dammit! I was so close I thought I could go three-tails." Sakura says in frustration.

"Sakura it's okay." Naruto says. "I'm surprised that you can go full two tails. Now what we need to do is get you able to fight in a two-tailed state so you can use the power longer and not drain you as fast as it normally does." Naruto thinks for a minute. "How about meditation?" Naruto asks. "Sakura enter a two-tailed state and then keep the chakra flowing at a steady pace while in a meditative pose. This will help in harnessing the power so it doesn't consume you and you will be able to hold it a lot longer in a fight. _If_ you need to use it that is."

"Okay Naruto." Sakura says and does what Naruto asks. She sits on the ground with her legs in a pretzel formation and puts her fingers upward on her knees with her pointer and thumb connecting.

"Okay Sakura stay like this for as long as you can." Naruto says and Minato appears.

"Naruto, Jiraiya-sensei, I think I figured out the old version of the Curse Mark." Minato says bringing out a scroll that has the design for it. "If you see here Orochimaru made a grave mistake. Any competent Seals Master would be able to figure it out. He somehow added a fail-safe that if somebody tried to remove it they would kill the person who has the Curse mark."

"The fail-safe is the key to getting rid of it. The only catch is the person has to want the mark gone 100% other-wise it kills them." Naruto says. "I guess he never thought that one of his bodyguards would want the Curse Mark gone."

"Yea the only problem is it causes immense pain to the person wearing it, as the potent chakra is being removed from their body." Jiraiya says.

"Hey Uncle Minato, Naruto, Pervy-sage." Tayuya says as she enters the training ground

"Oh hey Tayuya." Minato says. "We have some good news and some not so good news. The good news is that we have found a way to remove the Curse Mark permanently."

"Well that's great, but what's the not so good news?" Tayuya asks.

"Well it's obvious that you want it gone." Naruto says. "The thing is though that during it's removal it causes immense pain as it removes the potent chakra from within your system."

"Oh." Tayuya says. "Well, how much pain are we talking here?" She asks.

"Begging for death pain." Minato says. "You also may be out for a few days after it's removal."

"Well what are we standing around for? Let's do this." Tayuya says.

"Okay let's go to the basement then and do this." Minato says and all four head down to the basement of the Namikaze Compound. Once there Tayuya moves to the middle of the room wearing a tank-top and shorts and the two Seal's Master's and one intermediate Seal's Master start drawing Seal's on the ground and around the Curse Mark. **(A/N: Think of when Kakashi was sealing the Curse Mark.)** "Okay Tayuya are you ready?" Minato asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be Uncle Minato." Tayuya says and Minato flies through the hand seals.

"I'm sorry about this, Tayuya." Minato says and lands on the final seal. **"Curse Mark: Release."** Minato says grabbing the where the Curse Mark is on her shoulder and Tayuya screams in agony as everyone can see purple wisps of chakra exiting her body. After the technique is over Tayuya is laying down on her side. Minato checks her shoulder for the Curse Mark and for a heartbeat and smiles. "It was a success the Curse Mark is gone and she as a pulse." Naruto smiles at both those things. "Naruto why don't you take Tayuya up to her room. I need to speak with Jiraiya-sensei for a minute." Minato says and Naruto picks up Tayuya and carries her to her room.

"What did you need to speak to me about Minato?" Jiraiya asks.

"I didn't want to say this in-front of Naruto. I have a feeling that Sasuke is going to go to Orochimaru one of these days just for revenge against his brother." Minato says.

"Doesn't he know that Danzo posed as Sarutobi-sensei and ordered Itachi to do that heinous act?" Jiraiya asks.

"Yes he does, but he has his mind so transfixed on killing him that he doesn't want to believe it to be true." Minato says.

"Okay, but why are you telling me this?" Jiraiya asks confused.

"Because I want you to find out everything you can about this new and improved Curse Mark that Orochimaru put on Sasuke." Minato says.

"Even if you do remove it Sasuke will have to want it gone 100% and he will do anything he can to have more power." Jiraiya says. "He doesn't care where it comes from as long as he get's stronger."

"I know." Minato says simply.

"You're not thinking of performing the technique on the Uchiha are you?" Jiraiya asks.

"I may have no choice. It may be the only way to save him from Orochimaru, because Orochimaru will not let Sasuke go. He wants Sasuke's Sharingan and he will do anything to make sure that he gets it and _I_ will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't." Minato says with determination in his voice.

"I understand Minato." Jiraiya says and they both head up the stairs.

**Later That Night:**

"I'm gonna kill you so that I have a chance to fight against the Uchiha." Dosu says in a low voice so his opponent doesn't hear him and he charges thinking he hasn't been noticed only once he gets close his opponent rips him apart.

**A/N: Next time will be the Chunin exam tournament. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please R&R.**


	16. The Finals are Here Part 1

**A/N: Important note at the bottom please read to understand a piece of information that I put in.**

It's finally the start of the Chunin Exam Tournament and the arena is filled with Lords and other important officials as well as civilians and ninja alike. Kushina is sitting in the stands with Yoshino Nara. The place is crawling with Anbu more than normal and to the untrained eye it would seem like it was normal for extra security. The elite shinobi know other-wise as they have been told that Orochimaru may still attack during this time even though two of his servants left and joined the Leaf. Every second that passes is torture since they don't know when he will launch his attack.

**Leaf Village Outskirts:**

_"Zabuza what's the status of your location?"_ Kakashi asks through the radio

_"All clear so far Kakashi."_ Zabuza replies from his location in the forest along with 5 Anbu squads.

_"Asuma, status?"_ Kakashi asks.

_"So far nothing yet Kakashi."_ Asuma replies from his location near the river with Haku and 6 groups of Jonin.

_"Shibi, status?"_ Kakashi asks

_"Nothing yet."_ Shibi replies from his location in the trees with a group of Aburame.

"What's the Status Kakashi?" Jiraiya asks as he lands next to Kakashi.

"Everything is fine so far. What about you? Are the toads ready?" Kakashi asks.

"Yes Gamabunta is standing by and awaiting Naruto's call." Jiraiya says with pride in his voice also jealousy.

"I still can't believe that Naruto has the Boss Toads respect and you don't." Kakashi says with a laugh then turns serious. "Cat I have to go and check on my student's progress you're in charge out here. Jiraiya I think you should head back to the Hokage's booth an let Lord Hokage know the situation out here."

"Right. Good luck Kakashi." Jiraiya replies and they both disappear in a Shunshin.

**The Arena; Kage Booth:**

"Sensei, everything is ready." Jiraiya says as he appears.

"Thank you Jiraiya." Sarutobi says and stands up. "Welcome to Chunin Exam Finals." Sarutobi announces and cheers erupt from the stands. Sarutobi waits for the cheers to go down. "These 9 contestants have proven themselves to be the best this year and are gonna show you why. Now without further ado let the Tournament begin." Sarutobi says and more cheers erupt as he sits down and notices Hayate looking for confirmation to start the tournament even though Sasuke isn't here. "Well it appears that Sasuke Uchiha isn't here." Sarutobi says.

"Why don't we just start with the second match and give him a little more time to get here." The Kazekage says.

"This isn't like you Lord Kazekage. Last time someone was late you wanted to have them killed for holding the tournament up." Sarutobi says.

"Well he is the last Uchiha and people have come to see him fight. If we didn't give the people what they want a riot could start." The Kazekage says and Sarutobi nods his head giving Hayate the go ahead.

**Down in the Arena:**

"Okay then since Sasuke isn't here I have been given the authorization to continue on with the second match." Hayate says and a lot of people start jeering towards him, but he ignores them. "Now then there is a barrier up so that any stray jutsu's or weapons that make their way to the stands do not injure the spectators. Will everyone else please go to the Genin box located within the wall of the arena except for Naruto Namikaze and Neji Hyuga." Hayate says and makes his voice louder through the mic on his vest. "The second match of the Chunin exams is Naruto Namikaze of the Leaf and Neji Hyuga of the Leaf." There is a lot of cheers and jeers. "Now as you both know there are no rules, but I can step in at anytime if I see that your opponent can't continue. Are you both ready?" He asks and they both nod their heads. "Begin." Hayate says and the fight has started.

"You can't win fate has declared me the winner." Neji says activating his Byakugan.

"Let me tell you something about fate." Naruto says activating his Rinnegan. "I don't believe in it. I believe that we make our own destiny and I will prove it here and now." Naruto says and he creates 50 shadow clones. They charge at Neji all at the same time.

**"Rotation."** Neji says and he creates a dome of chakra since he wouldn't have been able to block all the attacks from the clones.

"Open wide sucker." Naruto says and he punches Neji in the face immediately after the dome stops spinning. "That so called ultimate defense is not so special since it takes about a second to get your bearings again. That is more than enough time to get through and land a punch and before you say that it was luck that I got through it wasn't. I studied the Rotation and found that weakness. I also know how to beat the 8 trigrams 64 palms. You can't win." Naruto says.

"It doesn't matter fate has declared me the winner." Neji says getting into the Hyuga style stance. "You're in the range of my divination." Neji says and moves to attack Naruto.

Since Naruto as the Rinnegan activated he can follow Neji's moves with ease and dodge the first two strikes to everyone's surprise. "Come on Neji is that the best you got." Naruto says. "Here I thought that you were the Hyuga prodigy. I guess that was just a fluke since you can't beat me the supposed 'dead-last'." Naruto jumps back away from Neji and creates 50 clones again. "Keep him busy." Naruto tells the clones and puts his hands in a pray like manner and water molecules start to form all around him. Naruto starts to go through a long series of hand seals. "Neji this is a jutsu created by the Second Hokage and one of my ancestor's." Naruto says shocking everyone except the one's who already knew. Naruto lands on the last seal **"Water Style: Water Collision Wave Jutsu."** Naruto says and a whirlpool forms behind him and charges at Neji and the clones. Neji doesn't have time to dodge and gets hit dead-on.

"Is-cough-that the best-cough-you got?" Neji asks as he stands up with the help of the wall.

Naruto just shakes his head. "Proctor call it, the match is over. An Academy student could finish him off the way he his." Naruto says.

"Winner..." Hayate says but is cut off.

"NO...this is not over. Fate has declared me the winner and I will win." Neji says.

"Forgive me Neji." Naruto says and disappears and reappears in-front of Neji and punches him in the gut and then an upper-cut making him fall backwards and land on his back. "Stay down, you can't win. I don't want to hurt you anymore so stop." Naruto says. "I know what you have on your head. I know the pain of being seen as nothing more than a hindrance. You are not alone we make our own destiny. So stop wallowing in the past and start looking forward. Also an important ninja rule know when you are beaten." Naruto says.

"Winner Naruto Namikaze." Hayate says and a loud applause is heard as the medics come and take a look at Neji and take him to the Hospital.

**In the stands:**

"Wow that was a great match and the way he controlled the water astounding." A spectator says.

"Yea I know what you mean. I still can't believe he's related to the Second Hokage." Another says.

"Father where are you going?" Hanabi asks.

"To do something that should have been done a long time ago." Hiashi says and makes his way to the infirmary.

**In the Genin box:**

"That was an excellent fight Naruto." Shikamaru says. "Would never have guessed that you are related to the Second."

"Yea I know." Naruto says. "I was going through some old Uzumaki archives and he is my Great-Great Grandfather or something of the sort. Hey Sakura."

"Hey Naruto congratulations." Sakura says. "Thank you." She says with a hug.

"You're welcome." Naruto replies.

**Down in the arena:**

"Will Sakura Haruno and Gaara please come down to the arena." Hayate says and Sakura uses a Shunshin to get there fast and away from Gaara. Gaara appears shortly after she does in a Sand Shunshin. "Ready?" Hayate asks and sees that they both are. "Begin." Hayate says and Sakura jumps back to dodge a sand strike that was sent towards her immediately after Hayate authorized the start of the fight.

"Time to make sand heavy." Sakura says and starts to go through hand seals. **"Water Style: Water Snakes Mouth Jutsu."** Sakura says and a serpent forms in the water that was left over from Naruto's jutsu and hits Gaara dead-on making him heavy because of the sand. Added to the fact that he landed in a puddle of water. "I know that this won't kill you but it may knock you out."

"NO Sakura don't knock him out otherwise _he'll_ escape!" Naruto yells but it's too late.

**"Lightning Style: Lightning Pulse Jutsu."** Sakura says putting her hand in the water that Gaara was standing in and Gaara can't move in time as he is covered in sand and water making him heavier. The jutsu hits him and he is electrocuted.

"Oh no we have to get out of here." Temari says getting everyone's attention.

"We don't need to go anywhere." Naruto says. "Just take a look, Sakura didn't knock him out he's still awake, but barely."

**"I **will **KILL YOU."** Gaara says and starts to build a cocoon around himself.

"Please, like that is gonna save you. I already have insurance against your sand defense." Sakura says and starts going through a series of hand seals and ends on 'Tiger'. **"Fire Style: Flame Missile Jutsu."** Sakura says and breaths out a thin flame that heads toward the sand cocoon. When the flames die down the sand cocoon is now a glass cocoon. "It's over he can't escape from that. Call it proctor or he'll die in there."

"Winner Sakura Haruno." Hayate says and Sakura then shatters the glass using an earth spear to keep her distance. Sakura then makes her way back to the Genin box.

"NO **I will **KILL YOU." Gaara says and shoots sand towards Sakura. She doesn't have time move and next thing she knows is she's in the Genin box and Naruto's not.

**"Earth Style: Earth Wall."** Naruto says blocking the sand strike.

"The fight's over you lost now stop." Hayate says and dodges a sand strike.

"That's it I'm taking you down." Naruto says. "Proctor you don't stand a chance he's like me only insane and blood-thirsty. What are you waiting for? Go stand with the Genin, this is gonna get ugly." Naruto says and the proctor uses a Shunshin and leaves the area. "You can't win stand down and I will let you go." Naruto says to Gaara.

**"YOU stand in my way, move"** Gaara growls and launches sand towards Naruto who dodges.

**"Enough of this."** Naruto says and starts to grow two tails. **"Let's end this."** Naruto charges at Gaara with immense speed and punches him in the face making him fly back into the wall. **"I told you. You don't stand a chance this is the power of the Nine-Tails. You are out powered and outmatched. You will lose."** Naruto says punching him into the ground.

**"I don't think so."** Gaara roars and is now growing demon arms and tail.

**In the Kage Booth:**

"Aren't you going to do anything." Mei Terumi the Mizukage asks the Kazekage.

"I may be Kazekage, but I'm not stupid enough to get between my son and his opponent." The Kazekage replies.

"You need to learn to control your shinobi." Sarutobi says hotly.

**Back with Naruto's Fight:**

**"I'm gonna kiiiillll you."** Gaara shouts as he starts to grow in size and shape.

**"Dam**mit." Naruto says going back to normal and does a quick succession of hand seals. **"Summoning Jutsu."** Naruto says slamming his hand on the ground. There is a puff of smoke and Gamabunta appears. "Hey Gamabunta, I need a little help here." Naruto says.

**"Kid that's the One-Tailed Shukaku."** Gamabunta says.

"I know. It appears that there is no invasion, but Gaara still went crazy and now this." Naruto explains. "Also there is a barrier up so be careful so you don't hit it."

**"Okay then let's do this."** Gamabunta says. **"Do you know fire style jutsu?"** He asks.

"Yea." Naruto says. "Collaboration?" he asks.

**"You got it."** Gamabunta says and makes the 'Tiger' hand seal. **"Toad Oil."** Gamabunta says and oil flows from his mouth.

**"Fire Style: Flame Missile Jutsu."** Naruto says and fires the jutsu at the oil and it connects then hits Shukaku dead-on. There are a lot of cheers as people think that it's over.

**"It's not over yet kid."** Gamabunta says as it starts to clear.

"I realize that." Naruto replies. "What is this gonna take?" Naruto asks and Gaara appears on Shukaku's head.

"You can't win Namikaze." Gaara says and does a quick series of hand seals. **"Feigning Sleep Jutsu."** Gaara says and falls asleep.

**"I'm finally free."** Shukaku laughs.

"Shit." Naruto says.

**"Kid you need to wake up his container."** Gamabunta says. **"Wake him up and Shukaku leaves."**

"Got it." Naruto says. "The only question is...How do I get close enough?"****

"Hang on kid." Gamabunta says and he draws his tanto then launches at Shukaku. **"Now kid."** Gamabunta says and he swings his tanto downward as Naruto leaps at Gaara.

"Wake up you son-of-a-bitch!" Naruto yells and punches Gaara on the side of the head only for him to stay sleeping. "WHAAAAT?" Naruto yells. "Grrrrghhh! I said WAKE...UP!" Naruto yells and punches Gaara in the forehead.

**"Noooo!"** Shukaku howls. **"I was just freed."** He then starts to fade. Naruto and Gaara start to fall to the ground. Gaara lands with a thud while Naruto is caught by Gamabunta and set on the ground.

Naruto starts walking towards Gaara. "No. Stay away!" Gaara says in fear.

"You tried to hurt the one I love." Naruto says. "You deliberately let out Shukaku. I should kill you where you lay, but I'm not going to. Because we are the same, only you embraced all the pain and anger while I let it go. I had friends who helped me get through it all. Now I help them by fighting for them and for this village even if most of them beat on me and tried to kill me." Naruto says and then laughs. "Most would just let them die and they would be justified in their reasoning. I made a vow though when I became a ninja. Protect this village and its people with my life and that's exactly what I'll do."

_"Friends." _Gaara thinks. _"Is that where he get's his power from?"_

"You are not alone Gaara." Naruto says. "If you want, my father can take a look at your seal and strengthen it. Let me guess, you have been hearing Shukaku's voice in your head constantly, and telling you to do stuff. Am I right?" He asks.

"Yes." Gaara replies.

"Do you want my father to look at your seal?" Naruto asks.

"Yes." Gaara says with hope in his eyes.

"Very well." Naruto says and reaches his hand outward for Gaara to take. "Let me help you up." Naruto says and Gaara takes his hand. Naruto pulls him up and Gaara is now on his feet. Naruto uses a Shunshin to appear in-front of the Hokage. "Lord Hokage." Naruto says as he kneels. "Gaara wants my father to look at his seal and strengthen it."

"Very well, Naruto." Sarutobi says. "Jiraiya, take the boy to Minato and see what you two can do."

"Yes sensei." Jiraiya says and he leaves.

"Don't I get a say in this?" The Kazekage says.

"I don't think you should, since you endangered everyone here." Sarutobi says. "Your son is the way he is because, just like Naruto here he probably was beaten and tried to be killed. You are the main reason for this as you could have put an end to it the moment it started. Naruto you may leave."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Naruto says and he uses the Shunshin to go back down to the arena.

**Genin Booth:**

"Will the next two contestants meet me in the center of the arena." Hayate says as he re-enters the Arena and Shikamaru and Temari follow him. When they get to the center of the arena Hayate speaks to the crowd. "The next fight is between Temari and Shikamaru Nara." There is an eruption of cheers. "Are you both ready?" Hayate asks.

"I guess." Shikamaru says.

"You bet I am." Temari says taking her fan off of her back and slamming the end into the ground.

"Then...Begin." Hayate says dropping his hand.

**A/N: I'm sorry if I pissed people off I am sure that most of you wanted to have Sasuke fight Gaara and shove a Chidori into his shoulder. In my opinion that is ****_seriously_**** overdone. In every fic that I have read with the Chunin exams and Sasuke fighting Gaara that is always the case. So I thought about changing it up a bit.**

**I also wanted to point out how Naruto could be related to The Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. I figured with him fighting during the Second Great Ninja War he might have had a fling with an Uzumaki and then in turn became related to Naruto through a past love during the war. As I read in the fic 'The Ryuu Sannin'.**


	17. The Finals Are Here Part 2

"Begin." Hayate says initiating the start of the fourth match.

**With Minato, Jiraiya and Gaara:**

Gaara is laying on his stomach while Minato and Jiraiya inspect the seal. "Whoever did this, did a terrible job." Minato says. "This seal is seriously weakened, it's amazing that the Shukaku hasn't broken through it already."

"I know what you mean." Jiraiya replies. "This is in serious need of reinforcing."

"I agree." Minato says as he gets some ink and a brush, proceeding to write seals on the ground and around the seal. After an hour of writing Minato has finished. "Now this may hurt a little, but it is necessary to keep the Shukaku from taking control again." Minato then starts to do a long series of hand seals. **"Eight Trigrams Seal."** Minato shouts and the seals he wrote start moving towards the Seal on Gaara's back to reinforce it. It takes about 15 seconds until the sealing is finished.

"Do you think it worked?" Jiraiya asks.

"Only one way to know." Minato says. "Do you hear any talking inside your head?" He asks Gaara.

"No." Gaara replies. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Gaara." Minato says smiling. "Now why don't we head back to the arena." Minato suggests and they all leave the room.

**Back in the Arena:**

"I forfeit." Shikamaru says shocking everyone. "I'm low on chakra, if I continue I could pass out from exhaustion."

"Winner Temari." Hayate says. "Next up is Kankuro against Sasuke Uchiha." Kankuro walks down the stairs and enters the arena. "If Sasuke does not show in three minutes he forfeits his match." Hayate says and there is a lot of jeering.

As the minutes roll by people are starting to get impatient. There is a disturbance in the center of the arena as a swirl of leaves appears with Sasuke and Kakashi there. "I hope that we aren't late." Kakashi says.

"If you showed up a second later your student would've forfeit." Hayate says.

"Well then, it's a good thing we showed up." Kakashi replies. "Good luck, Sasuke." Kakashi says and disappears in a swirl of leaves.

The final match of this round is between Kankuro and Sasuke Uchiha." The crowd cheers. Are you both ready?" Hayate asks.

"Let's get started." Sasuke says getting into his stance.

"I'm ready." Kankuro replies.

"Begin." Hayate says.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."** Sasuke shouts and a giant fireball heads straight for Kankuro and his puppet, Crow. Kankuro dodges the attack and uses Crow to launch a barrage of weapons straight at Sasuke making him dodge which also makes him cancel the jutsu. Sasuke activates the Sharingan then charges at Kankuro who put Crow in-front of him. Sasuke jumps back as blades appear from the puppets elbows after the arms drop.

"I'm tired of being on the defense." Kankuro says and more of Crow's appendages open up. Kankuro moves his wrist and three purple bombs shoot outward towards Sasuke and explode.

"Dammit." Sasuke says as he covers his mouth.

"Heh. It's too late." Kankuro says. "If you even breath in a little bit of poison. That's more than enough. Forfeit now and you may live."

"Never." Sasuke yells and charges at Kankuro, who fires more projectiles at Sasuke. Sasuke dodges them and tries to attack Kankuro, but Kankuro moves his wrist once again and blades appear making Sasuke fall back. Sasuke coughs multiple times and falls to his knee.

"That's it I'm calling it." Hayate says. "Winner Kankuro." There is a scattered applause while Kankuro makes his way back into the Genin Booth and the Medics tend to Sasuke. "There will be twenty minute intermission for the competitors to rest and regain some of their chakra." Hayate announces.

**In the Woods:**

_"This is Shikaku."_ Shikaku says over the radio.

_"Go ahead."_Kakashi replies.

_"I don't think Orochimaru is going to invade."_ Shikaku says. _"If he did wouldn't it have been by now. I mean, there was a disturbance at the arena and we haven't seen any foreign shinobi yet."_

_"I'm inclined to agree."_ Shibi declares.

_"I will talk with Lord Hokage."_ Kakashi says and leaves.

**Kage Booth:**

"Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asks as he appears.

"Yes Kakashi?" Sarutobi replies.

"There is nothing out of the ordinary going on." Kakashi answers.

"I see." Sarutobi says rubbing his beard. "Then return to the village, but stay along the walls in-case something does happen."

"Yessir." Kakashi replies and leaves in a swirl of leaves.

"Is there something wrong?" The Kazekage asks.

"Not at all." Hiruzen replies. "Just security measures."

**In the Stands:**

"I can't believe that Sasuke lost to that Sand-nin." A villager says in disgust.

"He lost only because he was poisoned. That's it." Another villager says with the same tone.

"You are fools." A Leaf-nin says. "Sasuke was too stupid and hot-headed to pay attention and it cost him the match. In my opinion Sasuke didn't make Chunin."

"You want to say that again." A villager says cracking his knuckles.

"Sure." The ninja answers. "Sasuke is stupid and hot-headed."

"Who do you think you are?" The same villager asks.

"Me?" The man asks. "I'm none of your business." The man then stands up and leaves.

"That guy's an idiot." Another villager says and everyone agrees.

**Above the Stands:**

"Itachi, it's your fault that your brother is this way." A woman says to the man and he drops his transformation

"I know." Itachi replies in his stoic manner. "But it is also the village and the rest of the clan...mother." the woman then drops her transformation as well.

"I just wish I didn't have to leave him." Mikoto says.

"It had to happen in-case you died in an unfortunate 'accident'." Itachi replies. "At least we don't have to run anymore."

"That's a plus." Mikoto says. "I would like to see Kushina and Minato again."

"I haven't seen Aunt Kushina in a long time." Itachi replies and they both leave in a swirl of leaves.

**Twenty Minutes Later:**

"There are five fighters left. They are Kato Satoshi of Mist Temari of the Sand, Kankuro of the Sand, Naruto Namikaze of the Leaf and Sakura Haruno of the Leaf." Hayate says and there is a lot of cheers coming from the stands. "Will Naruto and Kankuro please make their way to the arena."

"I actually forfeit proctor." Kankuro says. "I used all of my weapons against the Uchiha."

"Since Kankuro forfeits, Naruto wins by default and moves onto the final round." Hayate states. "Will Sakura Haruno and Temari please come down to the arena." Hayate says and Sakura uses a Shunshin to appear down in the arena and Temari glides down on her fan. "Are you ready?" Hayate asks and they both nod. "Begin." Hayate drops his hand and backs away.

**"Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu."** Temari screams as she swings her giant fan.

Sakura smirks and flies through a quick series of hand seals. **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."** Sakura shouts and her jutsu connects with Temari's and makes the fireball bigger and it heads back towards her. The fire hits Temari and burns her.

"Winner Sakura Haruno." Hayate says and the crowd erupts in cheers. "Will Kato Satoshi Please come down to the arena." Hayate calls and Kato jumps down over the balcony and makes his way towards Sakura and Hayate. "Are you both ready?"

"Yes." Sakura and Kato reply.

"Begin." Hayate says dropping his hand.

Sakura draws her katana and Kato draws two kunai. "Let's see what you've got." Kato comments and they charge at eat each-other. Sakura leaps over Kato's head, lands on the ground behind him and throws a barrage of kunai. Kato rolls out of the way. _"I'm at a disadvantage here."_ Kato thinks while observing his opponent. _"She knows fire jutsu and I know water. Not to mention that the water that was here is gone."_

_"Well if he's just going to stand there."_ Sakura thinks and activates the Deltogan and makes them spin. Putting Kato in a Genjutsu.

"Release." Kato says immediately and Sakura is only a few feet away. He brings up his kunai to block the strike of her katana. There is a power struggle between them and Kato is losing the battle. _"Dammit."_ Kato thinks as he is being forced lower to the ground. He does a quick leg sweep and Sakura lands on the ground.

Kato throws a kunai where she is only when he hits her she starts to dissolve into petals. "What?" Kato asks aloud and he starts getting scratches. "Dammit. Release!" He exclaims and he sees Sakura with a punch to his face and it hits making him fly back.

Sakura uses a Shunshin to appear next to him and puts a kunai to his throat. "Do you yield?" She asks.

Kato sighs. "I yield."

"Winner Sakura Haruno." Hayate says and the crowd cheers. "There will be a five minute break before the next and final match.

**Kage Booth:**

"Your Genin are something else Lord Hokage." Mei replies.

"Thank you Lady Mizukage." Sarutobi replies. "Your Genin is something else to for making this far."

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Mei says. "But Kato still has a long way to go before he can move onto Chunin."

**Five Minutes Later Down in the Arena:**

"Will Naruto Namikaze and Sakura Haruno enter the arena please." Hayate says and Naruto and Sakura share a look and then Shunshin down the arena facing off against each-other. "Do either of you wish to forfeit?" Hayate asks.

"No." The two say in unison.

"Are you ready?" Hayate asks and Naruto and Sakura gives stiff nods. "Then...Begin." Hayate drops his hand and jumps back out of their way.

"Good luck, Sakura." Naruto says.

"Good luck to you as well." Sakura says and they both charge at each-other drawing their katana's and they clash; metal against metal. Sakura goes for a downward strike and Naruto rolls to the side. Naruto makes 5 clones and Sakura does the same and they all clash once again.

After five minutes of this all five clones are still fighting as well as the originals. "I guess we are evenly matched in Kenjutsu." Naruto says as he and Sakura separate sheathing their swords and dismissing the clones.

"I guess Zabuza-sensei's training really paid off." Sakura replies. "I guess Taijutsu or Ninjutsu will be the game changer." Sakura says as she activates the Deltogan and Naruto activates the Rinnegan. Naruto and Sakura charge at each-other again. Naruto tries to punch Sakura in the face. Sakura caught the punch and brought Naruto closer and tries to headbutt him only for him to turn into a log. "When did you have to time use the substitution?" Sakura asks rubbing her head in pain.

"While we we're talking." Naruto says. "Talking is a good way to distract someone." Naruto smiles and disappears in a puff of smoke. **"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu."** Naruto says from underneath Sakura and tries to pull her downward except she jumps back.

"Nice try." Sakura says and does one hand seal. **"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu."** Sakura says and the bullets head straight for Naruto who uses a quick Shunshin to dodge the attack.

**"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu."** Naruto shouts from behind Sakura.

**"Earth Style: Mud Wall."** Sakura shouts and she spits out mud and a wall erects out of the mud that was spilled on the ground. Sakura does another series of hand seals. **"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Projectile Jutsu."** Sakura shouts and a Dragon forms out of the center of the wall.

"You are pretty much using the same combo I used against Orochimaru." Naruto says shaking his head and slams his hands on the ground making a crystal wall appear to block the attacks.

"So what if I am." Sakura replies. "It's a great combo. You go from defense straight to attack."

**"Wind Style: Gale Wind Palm Jutsu."** Naruto says and Sakura is flown backwards, but is caught by a clone before she hit the wall and put a kunai to her throat. "It's over Sakura." The clone says.

"You're right it is." Sakura says and she disappears in a puff of smoke.

**"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu."** Sakura says from beneath the real Naruto and pulls him under and puts a kunai to his throat. "Do you forfeit?"

Naruto sighs. "I concede." He says and Sakura pulls him out of the ground.

"Winner of the final match and tournament...Sakura Haruno." Hayate says and there is a loud cheer from the stands.

"Good fight, Naruto." Sakura says.

"Yea it was." Naruto replies.

Temari and Kankuro walk over to the two. "I just want to say thank you for saving our brother." Kankuro says.

"Yea." Temari says. "He may be scary at times, but he still our little brother."

"I saved him because we are alike." Naruto says. "I may have stopped his rampage here, but it also falls onto you. Don't treat him bad or anything. Treat him with kindness and love then maybe he will show the same to you."

"Thank you." Temari says and she Kankuro walk away.

**Kage Booth:**

Hiruzen Sarutobi stands up clapping then stops. "That concludes the Chunin exams." He says. "I would like to say congratulations to the participants on their fights. I would also like to remind you that even though you may have had only one fight you may still become Chunin. It is only a matter of how well you fought." Sarutobi finishes and the crowd erupts in cheers once again.

**Time-skip; Namikaze Compound:**

"Well congratulations on your fights you two." Minato says as Naruto and Sakura walk-in the door.

"Thanks Dad." Naruto says. "Do you know when we will find out if we made Chunin or not?" He asks as he and Sakura sit down across from Minato on the other couch.

"We should find out either tomorrow or the next day." Minato replies. "But I don't think that you have to worry about whether or not you made Chunin. You both showed exemplary skills."

"Your father's right Naruto." Kushina says as she enters the living room and sits on the couch next to her husband. "I don't know if you made Chunin or not, but I have a very strong feeling that you did." There is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Naruto says as he makes his way to the door. Once he opens it he sees two people.

"Hello Naruto." One of them says.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asks.

"I'm an old friend of your mother's." The first one replies and Kushina makes her way to the door.

"Mikoto?" Kushina asks.

"Hello Kushina." Mikoto says smiling. "How did you know it was me?"

"You always used that transformation when we went on missions." Kushina replies.

"We thought you were dead." Minato says as they enter the home.

"I could say the same to you two. Itachi spared me that night." Mikoto says and she pauses. "I had to leave though in-case I had an unfortunate 'accident'. Anyway we saw your fights Naruto. You are certainly Chunin material in my book."

"Mother's right." The second person speaks up.

"Itachi?" Naruto and Sakura ask.

"Yes it's me." Itachi says as he drops the transformation same as Mikoto.

"Are you back to stay or do have to leave?" Sakura asks.

"I'm here to stay." Itachi replies and sees Naruto have a sad look on his face.

"Itachi, Mikoto. I have some bad news for you." Naruto says. "Sasuke has the Curse Mark."

Itachi's eyes visibly widen. "How did this happen?" He asks and Naruto and Sakura start explaining.

After they were done Mikoto is sitting on the couch with her face in her hands. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't know how to remove it." Minato says. "Even if I did, Sasuke would want the dammed thing gone 100%."

"And Sasuke is all about power." Naruto says.

"This is all my fault." Itachi says with sadness evident in his voice.

"No it's not." Minato says. "It's Danzo's, Koharu's and Homura's fault. They ordered you to kill your entire clan."

"Because they were planning a Coup against the Hokage." Itachi says. "The Hokage was in the middle of peace talks and they weren't going anywhere. Next thing I know he's ordering me to kill my clan. I figured things had gotten worse and there was no alternative. So I followed my orders and killed everyone, but mother and Sasuke."

"Speaking of which." Kushina says. "Where have you been, Mikoto?" She asks.

"I've been hiding throughout the 5 Great Nations." Mikoto replies. "It's easy to hide if no one is looking for you."

"You're right about that." Minato replies and sees Itachi have a serious look on his face. "What is it Itachi?" He asks.

"Lord Hokage, I'm afraid that I have some unsettling news." Itachi says.

**The Hokage's Office:**

Sarutobi is going over the reports of the Chunin exams with his new advisers; Mai and Hioshi. "It seems that only Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and Shikamaru Nara are the only one's who showed promise of becoming Chunin." Sarutobi says.

"I agree with your assessment." Hioshi says. "Neji and Sasuke were too hot headed and easily provoked. That is something that a leader can't be. They need to be level headed."

"As well as think and plan ahead." Mai adds. "That is something that neither did. Neji attacked wildly and Sasuke lost before the fight even started. Sasuke underestimated his opponent because he was a long-ranged fighter. In my opinion it will be awhile before Sasuke can be deemed worthy of earning the right to be a Chunin. Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru are more than worthy as they adjusted mid-fight and knew when they lost and didn't underestimate their opponent."

"As seen when Naruto fought against the One-Tails." Hioshi says. "If that doesn't earn him the right to wear a Chunin vest I don't know what does."

"Don't forget that they fought against Orochimaru and held him off for a while." Mai adds and Hioshi nods his head.

"I agree with your statements." Sarutobi says. "So starting tomorrow Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and Shikamaru Nara are being promoted to Chunin. I also would like to thank you for not being biased against Naruto for his burden."

"Lord Hokage, I for one never saw Naruto as the demon he holds." Mai says. "Even if I did the way he fought for us during the tournament would've dissolved all those thoughts from my mind. He is a hero."

"I feel the same way." Hioshi says and Sarutobi smiles and their is a knock on the door.

"Enter." Sarutobi says.

"Sarutobi." Minato says as he enters the room. "I need to speak with you."

"Very well." The aged Hokage says. "We were just finishing up here anyway." He says nodding to Mai and Hioshi who leave.

"May you dismiss the Anbu in here. I would rather this not get out." Minato says and the Anbu leave at Sarutobi's order and the Privacy Seals are activated. "You can drop the Genjutsu now." Minato says and Itachi appears.

"Hello, Lord Hokage." Itachi says.


	18. Tsunade Returns

"Hello Lord Hokage." Itachi says as he drops the Genjutsu that hid him.

"Hello Itachi." Sarutobi says. "Welcome home."

"Thank you, sir." Itachi says. "Mother and I are glad to be back."

"Mikoto's alive!?" Sarutobi asks in shock.

"Yes, I didn't kill her that night and let her live." Itachi says. "Now onto the reason that I'm here." Itachi starts.

**Somewhere in the Village:**

"Hey Lee." Naruto says as he and Sakura were walking through the village.

"Hello Naruto, Sakura." Lee replies as he walks over to them with the help of a crutch.

"How are you doing?" Sakura asks.

"I am doing well." Lee says smiling.

"Lee we heard that you can no longer be a ninja." Naruto says and Lee's smile falters.

"Yes. That is true." Lee says and he turns to walk away, but is stopped by Naruto.

"Lee what if I told you that there is a way for you to stay a ninja." Naruto says seriously.

"Please tell me." Lee says as he hops over to Naruto. "I must stay a ninja for it is all that I know."

"I will need to talk to the Hokage, but if we can get Tsunade of the Sannin to come back here. She may be able to heal you." Naruto says.

"Thank you, Naruto." Lee says in his loud grateful voice.

"Lee. You may be on the disabled list of shinobi, but you're still that. A shinobi. We look out for each-other." Naruto says smiling.

"How about we treat you to some BBQ." Sakura says.

"That sounds like a most wonderful idea." Lee says and they make their way to the BBQ Pit.

**The Hokage's Office:**

"I see." Sarutobi says after Itachi fills him in. "The Akatsuki are after Naruto, Sakura and the rest of the Tailed-Beasts'."

"Yes, sir." Itachi says.

"This is most troubling." Hiruzen says as he strokes his beard. "Especially since they are S-Rank missing-nin led by someone with the Rinnegan."

"With your permission, I would like to take Naruto and Sakura on a training trip." Itachi says. "It wouldn't be for a while. As I'm sure they both made Chunin and they have to learn what responsibilities they now have."

"Yes, you are correct on that." Sarutobi says. "And that actually does sound like a good idea as they both have an Ocular Jutsu. Naruto himself has the Rinnegan and Sakura has the Deltogan. It gives her the ability to copy the 5 main elements and use them with out straining her chakra. In essence she has an affinity for them, but not really. If she used a jutsu that she didn't copy it would put a strain on her chakra like it would for a person who didn't have an affinity for the element. Although she does have an affinity to lighting, fire and earth of equal strength. Think of it as an improved Sharingan. She can put people in a Genjutsu with it and let's her see things at a slower pace."

"Interesting." Itachi says. "I have never heard of the Deltogan before."

"That's because it is a new Ocular Jutsu that was created by Kurama. The Nine-Tails." Minato says.

"That happened when Naruto and Sakura -clears throat- you know?" Itachi asks.

"Yes." Minato says.

"I see." Itachi replies. "Then it would be a good thing if I do train them as I can help both of them in the use of their Ocular Jutsu's better."

"You may Itachi." Sarutobi says. "You will leave in two months. That should be plenty of time for Naruto and Sakura to learn all there is to be a Chunin."

"Very well Lord Hokage." Itachi says.

"Is that all?" Sarutobi asks.

"Yes it is." Minato says.

"Then you may go." Hiruzen replies and both leave in a Shunshin and he deactivates the Privacy Seals. There is a knock on the door 40 minutes later. "Enter." Sarutobi says. "Naruto, Sakura. To what do I owe this visit?" He asks.

"Lord Hokage, I was wondering if you could ask Tsunade to return to heal Lee?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto that is very honorable for you to do, but Tsunade will not return. I'm sorry." Sarutobi says apologetically.

"We understand." Sakura says and they turn to leave, but stop as they hear a voice from behind the Hokage.

"Actually sensei." The voice says and they all turn to the window and see Jiraiya sitting on the sill. "I was meaning to look for Tsunade for that very reason."

"That's interesting." Sarutobi says smiling. "Very well, tomorrow you start your mission to find Tsunade and have her return to run the Hospital."

"Thanks Pervy-sage." Naruto and Sakura say in unison and they leave the room.

"Jiraiya, if you can't get Tsunade to return she will labeled as a missing-nin with a kill on sight order." Sarutobi says seriously.

"I understand sensei." Jiraiya says with the same seriousness in his voice and leaves through the window.

"I hope you make the right decision, Tsunade." Sarutobi says to himself and he gets back to work.

**Next Morning:**

We see Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura standing in-front of the Hokage. Their sensei's and parents (excluding Sakura's) standing behind them.

"Sakura Haruno, Naruto Namikaze and Shikamaru Nara. For your outstanding performance during the Chunin exams it is with great pride that I hand you these vests." Sarutobi says as he hands the Chunin vests to the newly promoted Chunin. "May you wear these vest like you wear your headbands; with pride and honor."

"We will Lord Hokage." They say as they put on their vest.

"Now that you have made Chunin there are certain things that you must know." Sarutobi says. "First of which is an updated bingo book." Sarutobi says and he hands them to the Chunin who look through the book and then put them in their pouches on their hip. "Every new Chunin gets one when they are promoted to the rank. There are others that you need to know, but your sensei's and parents can help you with those. Now then Naruto and Sakura your first mission is waiting for you at the East Gate. You're all dismissed and once again congratulations on the promotions."

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Naruto says smiling as they file out of the room.

"So what is your first mission?" Shikamaru asks.

"We are going with Jiraiya aka Pervy-sage in search of Tsunade so that she can heal Lee." Naruto says.

"Wow you get travel with the Jiraiya of the Sannin to search for Tsunade of the Sannin." Shikamaru says. "I'm actually a little jealous of you."

"Don't be. Jiraiya is a pervert and peeps on women in the Hot Springs right here in the village." Sakura says in disgust.

"Well we better get going." Naruto says as he and Sakura take off. "See you later Shikamaru."

**Mini Time-skip; The East Gate:**

"Okay now that we are all here we can head out." Jiraiya says and they leave the Hidden Leaf Village. "Congratulations you two on making Chunin."

"Thanks Pervy-sage." Naruto says.

"So how are we gonna find Tsunade anyway." Sakura asks.

"If there is one thing that Tsunade is known for. It's gambling. So all we have to do is go to places that are notorious for gambling. Our first stop is Otofuku Town. So let's get going since she isn't known for staying in one place for too long." Jiraiya says and they take to the trees and race towards the gambling town.

"What's wrong Pervy-sage?" Sakura asks after a while of tree-hopping and sees a sad look on Jiraiya's face.

"I suppose I should tell you." Jiraiya says. "If we can't get Tsunade to return with us we have been ordered to eliminate her. As her refusal is what would make her a missing-nin." Naruto and Sakura stop. "If you can't handle that I will do it alone." Jiraiya says as he stopped as well.

"No, we can handle it if the time comes." Naruto says and Sakura agrees.

"Alright then, let's continue." Jiraiya orders and they continue tree-hopping.

**Time-skip:**

"Welcome to Otofuku Town." Jiraiya says as they stop outside the town. The cheers of winning and the groans of losing can be heard throughout the town. "This is where we split up." Jiraiya says and hands them a picture. "Go around town and show this picture of Tsunade and see if anyone knows where she is."

"Got it." Naruto says and they all split up.

**With Naruto:**

"Excuse me, but have you seen this woman around?" Naruto asks an elderly man holding up the picture.

"Sorry kid, but no." The man says.

"Thanks anyway." Naruto says and moves to another person a ways away and same answer.

**With Sakura:**

"Excuse me ma'am, but have you seen this woman around?" Sakura asks.

"No now leave me alone." The woman says and Sakura leaves.

After searching for hours Sakura asks another person and she actually has luck. An elderly man overheard Tsunade saying that she was on her way to Tanzaku Town. Sakura found Jiraiya and Naruto and they pushed onward towards Tanzaku Town and found her within a few hours in a bar.

"Hello Tsunade." Jiraiya says and Tsunade turns around along with a woman wearing a black outfit and carrying a pig.

"Lord Jiraiya." The woman in black says. "What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Hello Shizune." Jiraiya says. "Well I'm here to talk to Tsunade of course."

"Who are the brat's." Tsunade asks.

"Listen you old hag." Naruto says. "I'm gonna be the next Hokage so you better show me some respect." Naruto says.

"The Hokage is a fools dream." Tsunade says then something sparks in Naruto and Sakura and they both activate their bloodlines. "The Rinnegan?" Tsunade asks in surprise.

"Yea I have the Rinnegan and I know this." Naruto says and he forms the Rasengan in his hand along with Sakura. "I dare you to insult my father and gramps again." Naruto taunts.

"What's your name brat?" Tsunade asks.

"Naruto Namikaze. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto says his Rinnegan flaring.

"Like I said the Hokage is a fools dream." Tsunade says. "Everyone who's Hokage ends up dead."

"That's it Granny!" Naruto says. "Outside now!"

"Naruto think about this." Sakura says as she follows Naruto out of the bar.

"She's insulting my Dad and the old man. She is not getting away with it." Naruto says as he faces off against Tsunade with the Rinnegan activated.

"All I'll need is this to beat you." Tsunade says as she holds up one finger.

"You're gonna need more than that, but it's your choice." Naruto says as he creates three clones. "What do you say we make this interesting. You win I won't call you granny anymore and I win I get that necklace your wearing."

"You got yourself a deal, brat." Tsunade says and they charge at each-other. Naruto's clones jump in-front of the original and disperse at the same time. Tsunade goes through the smoke that formed and sees that Naruto isn't there.

"Looking for me." Naruto says sitting on top of building.

"How did you get up there so fast?" Shizune asks.

"Oh a little thing from my father called Gravity Seals." Naruto replies and deactivates the rest of the seals. "That's better." Naruto says as he jumps up and down at how light he now felt. "This is gonna be fun now." Naruto says and he uses a Shunshin to appear on the ground a few feet away from Tsunade.

"So you deactivated the Gravity Seal so what." Tsunade says and charges at Naruto with a chakra enhanced punch and swings. Naruto jumps over Tsunade and punches her in the back of the head. He then skids on his feet.

Naruto bites his thumb and goes through the hand seals. **"Summoning Jutsu."** Naruto says and slams his hand on the ground and a dark blue fox with five tails appears shocking Tsunade.

**"What do you need of me Lord Naruto."** The fox asks.

"I need water Kaniko." Naruto says.

**"Very well, Lord Naruto."** Kaniko replies. **"Water Style: Water Flooding Jutsu."** Kaniko says and the ground starts getting wet as water appears and covers the ground.

**"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."** Naruto says after he goes through the hand seals. Tsunade jumps in the air. "Now Kaniko!" Naruto shouts and Kaniko jumps into the air and attacks Tsunade ending the fight.

"We had a deal." Naruto says holding out his hand.

"Yea." Tsunade says handing over the necklace.

"Now as to why we're here is we need your medical expertise." Jiraiya says. "There is a ninja back home who may not be a ninja anymore if he doesn't get treatment. And before you say no you should know that we are ordered to kill you if you refuse. Sensei's orders."

"I'll need time to think about it." Tsunade says.

"That's fine just don't try running." Jiraiya says. "We'll just catch up to you again." Jiraiya turns to the Chunin. "Let's go find a hotel you two."

"Okay Pervy-sage." Sakura says and they find the hotel with ease.

"Two rooms please." Jiraiya says to the clerk.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Jiraiya when you go and search for Lady Tsunade, don't let Naruto and Sakura share a room." Kushina orders glaring at the old pervert._

_"You don't want them (Jiraiya makes a bed squeaking sound)." Jiraiya says._

_"Damn straight you old pervert." Kushina barks._

_**End Flashback:**_

"Here you are." The clerk says and they go and find their rooms.

"Sakura here you are." Jiraiya says giving her a key while he and Naruto go to the room across the hall from her and they go to sleep for the night.

**A Week Later:**

It's been a week since Jiraiya, Naruto and Sakura have found Tsunade and talked to her. We now see them in the same bar that they met in that first night.

"I guess I'm going home." Tsunade says.

"I don't understand why you had to think about this in the first place." Sakura says. "In my opinion if someone told me to return or end up a missing-nin. I would choose return every-time."

"Well let's get going guys." Jiraiya says and they head back to the leaf.

"What do think your parents are gonna say when Tsunade is back?" Sakura asks.

"I think they're gonna be shocked." Naruto says.

"Wait your parents are alive?" Tsunade asks shocked.

"Yea." Naruto says. "You didn't think that Kurama would stop them." Naruto says with a smile.

"Kurama?" Shizune asks.

"The Nine-Tails." Naruto clarifies. "I'm the first Demon Fox Summoner."

"That fox that you summoned was a demon fox?" Tsunade asks and Naruto nods his head.

"Speaking of which." Naruto says and does the Summoning Jutsu once again. "Hey Jack, I need you to let the Hokage know that we are returning along with Tsunade...alive."

**"Yes Lord Naruto."** Jack replies and heads back to the leaf at quick pace.

"Why do they call you Lord Naruto?" Shizune asks.

"Well since I have Kurama's chakra in me all foxes call me Lord and Sakura Lady since she too has his chakra." Naruto says. "The only one's who don't call us Lord and Lady are foxes related to Kurama."

"How can Sakura summon the foxes?" Tsunade asks making Naruto and Sakura blush.

_**"Hahahahaha."**_ Kurama laughs.

_"Shut up."_ Naruto says.

"Uh...well..." Sakura tries to explain, but is having trouble.

Jiraiya leans over and whispers into Tsunade's ear and her eyes get wider with each word that was said. "You have got to be kidding!?" Tsunade yells as she cracks her knuckles.

"Now Granny you know that since we are ninja it is perfectly legal as we could die at any moment." Naruto says as he backs up along with Sakura.

"Naruto I don't think that is gonna work." Sakura says as Tsunade inches closer and closer.

"I think you're right." Naruto says and looks at Sakura. "Run?" He asks.

"Run." Sakura replies and they run in the direction towards the Leaf with Tsunade hot on their tails. "Naruto I think we need to kick it up a notch." Sakura says as she looks backwards and sees Tsunade 20 yards behind and closing.

"Nah." Naruto replies. "We'll be just fine."

"If you say so." Sakura says.

"So." Naruto says.

"Huh?" Sakura questions.

"You said 'If you say so'. So I said 'so'." Naruto says.

"You've got to be joking." Sakura says and they push more chakra into their legs.

"You know for a Sannin. She sure is slow." Naruto comments loud enough for Tsunade to hear.

"I'm gonna get you you brat." Tsunade yells.

"Or it could be her age." Sakura adds.

"That's it." Tsunade says and she punches the ground with a chakra enhanced punch. The ground shakes and splits.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto and Sakura shout and 50 clones each appear.

"Try and find the real one." They all say and run in the direction the Leaf is once again.

After running and destroying clones for hours. Tsunade gives up and they walk back to the leaf at a leisurely pace.

**Time-skip; The Hokage's office:**

"Welcome back Tsunade." Sarutobi says to his old student.

"It's not like I had much of a choice." Tsunade says. "But I guess it's time that I get over the past."

"Agreed." Minato says as he enters the room along with Kushina.

"So it's true you are alive." Tsunade says.

"Yea and we are lucky to be alive." Kushina says.

"So. Who is this person that I need to heal?" Tsunade asks.

"Rock Lee." Sarutobi says. "He was severely injured by the One-Tailed Jinchuriki and the medics can't completely heal him."

"I take it that you want me to take over the Hospital?" Tsunade asks.

"That is correct." Sarutobi says.

"Alright." Tsunade says. "I guess I'll get started with this Rock Lee." Tsunade then leaves leaving everyone else in the room.

"Naruto, Sakura. Here is your payment for completing B-Rank retrieval mission." Sarutobi says as he hands them an envelope with their payment inside.

"Thank you Lord Hokage." The young Chunin reply.

"Is there anything else, sir." Naruto asks.

"Yes there is." Hiruzen replies after thinking for a minute. "You two will be taking a training trip with Itachi in a little under two months."

"May I ask the reasoning for this?" Naruto asks.

"You may." Sarutobi replies. "As you know there is a group known as the Akatsuki and they are after all the Tailed-Beasts'. So they are after you and Sakura since you both have Kurama's chakra within you. You both also have an Ocular Jutsu so Itachi is best suited to help you utilize it better."

"We understand." Naruto says.

Sarutobi nods his head. "That is all you may leave." He says and they all file out.

**Two Days Later:**

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto says entering Sasuke's room in the Hospital. "How's it going?" He asks.

"What do you care?" Sasuke asks coldly.

"I care because we're teammates and comrades." Naruto says hotly. "It's been a while since the Chunin exams ended and you're still here. I thought I would check on you."

"You think your so special since you made Chunin. Well you're not. You will always be the dead last in my book." Sasuke says and activates his Sharingan. "Fight me. NOW!"

"Sasuke I'm not going to fight you." Naruto says.

"Why, you scared?" Sasuke taunts.

"No I'm not scared. I just don't want to fight my teammate who's still injured." Naruto says trying to calm Sasuke down, but it isn't working as Sasuke get's out of bed and walks towards Naruto.

"I'm just fine." Sasuke says. "Now fight me."

"No Sasuke, you need to rest." Naruto all but yells. "You need to lay back down until your completely healed." Sasuke takes a swing at Naruto who dodges the attack. "Sasuke knock it off!" Naruto shouts. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asks and Naruto turns to look at him and is punched in the head by Sasuke.

"Sasuke is going crazy." Naruto says getting up. "He wants me to fight him and I keep saying no."

"Sasuke that is enough." Kakashi says in his serious tone. "Don't make me restrain you."

"Hahahaha. That's good Kakashi." Sasuke says. "I don't think so." The Curse Mark starts to spread across his body.

"Kakashi-sensei tell me you still have the seal that Tayuya gave you?" Naruto asks hopefully.

Kakashi reaches into his pouch and pulls it and moves towards Sasuke at unreal speeds. He then places the seal on his shoulder and pulls the Curse Mark back into him. "I don't understand how did the seal that Minato-sensei and I place on him not work."

"Isn't only as good as the persons will not to use the Curse Mark?" Naruto asks.

"Yes it is." Minato says as he walks-in.

"Dad, what're you doing here?" Naruto asks in surprise.

"Oh your mother wasn't feeling well so I brought her here." Minato explains as Kakashi places Sasuke back on the bed. He then uses the restraining belts and binds Sasuke to the bed.

"That should hold him." Kakashi says. "I guess Sasuke's will isn't that strong."

"I suppose you're right." Minato says staring at Sasuke. _"I guess the pull of the Curse Mark is too strong."_ Minato thinks.

"Well I'm gonna go check on Mom." Naruto says and he leaves the room.

"Naruto, she's in room 217." Minato says.

"Okay." Naruto replies and he heads to his mother's room. "Hey Mom." Naruto says as he enters the room.

"Hey Naruto." Kushina says. "What're you doing here?" She asks.

"I was checking on Sasuke." Naruto answers. "How are doing?" He asks sitting down in the chair next to Kushina's bed.

"I'm doing just fine. The doctors are doing blood work right now." Kushina says easing her son's heart.

The door opens and Minato enters along with the doctor. "Well everything seems to be just fine. There is just one thing. You're pregnant." The doctor says.


	19. Sasuke Retrieval

"You're pregnant." The doctor says. "Congratulations." The doctor then leaves the room to the happy family.

"I'm pregnant." Kushina says happily and starts to get tears in her eyes.

"I'm gonna be a big brother?" Naruto asks smiling.

"That's right, Naruto." Kushina says with a smile on her face.

"This is wonderful." Minato says as he hugs his wife.

**Time-skip; Namikaze Compound:**

A few hours later Kushina is checked out of the hospital and is back home. "Tayuya, Karin, Sakura." Kushina says as they are all sitting at the table for supper. "We have some wonderful news." She grabs Minato's hand. "There is going to be a new addition to this family. I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful." Sakura says as she smiles at Naruto and he smiles back at her. "I guess you got your wish."

"Yea, I suppose that you're right." Naruto says smiling.

"What do you mean?" Minato asks curiously.

"Well during the first few years that we lived here I always kept wondering what it would be like to have a little brother or sister." Naruto says getting tears in his eyes. "Now I don't have to wonder anymore." Naruto then gets a sad look on his face. "But I guess Sakura and I aren't going to be here when the baby's born."

"That's right. We'll be on a training trip with Itachi." Sakura says solemnly.

"Well let's not dwell on that right now. Let's just concentrate on our time we have together." Minato says and the rest of supper went smoothly.

Time seemed to move by fast as it is now time for all to go to bed. Except for a certain Uchiha who is up and about and outside the village. "Are you ready?" A Sound-nin asks.

"Let's go." Sasuke says and the four of them head towards The Hidden Sound Village.

**Next Morning:**

"Lord Hokage!" A medic says as he enters the Hokage's office. "Sasuke Uchiha is gone!"

"What do you mean gone?" Sarutobi asks standing up.

"I mean that he isn't in his room and his bindings were cut." The medic responds.

"Anbu." Sarutobi shouts and an Anbu appears. "Get me Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, Tayuya Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara."

"At once Lord Hokage." The Anbu operative says and leaves in a Shunshin.

**Nara Compound:**

There is a knock on the door and Yoshino answers it. "Mrs. Nara, is Shikamaru here?" The Anbu asks.

"Yes he is." Yoshino says. "Do you want me to go get him?" She asks.

"That isn't necessary, just have him report to the Hokage's Office immediately." The Anbu states.

"I will let him know." Yoshino says and the Anbu leaves.

**Namikaze Compound:**

There is a knock on the door and Naruto opens it. "Naruto Namikaze you, Sakura Haruno and Tayuya Uzumaki need to report to the Hokage's Office immediately."

"We'll be there shortly." Naruto says and he closes the door. "Sakura, Tayuya get your stuff together. Gramps needs to see us right away!" Naruto yells as he runs to his room and puts on his Chunin flak vest, kunai holster and his weapons pouches, orange cloak and lastly his katana.

**Hokage's Office 3 Minutes later:**

"Evidence points to Sasuke Uchiha being abducted late last night from his hospital room." Sarutobi says to the four Chunin in-front of him. "Your mission is to eliminate the abductors and bring Sasuke back. You can pick who you want to go with you on this mission."

"I take it we can only pick Genin since you called for us and not Jonin?" Shikamaru asks.

"That is correct." Sarutobi says.

"Alright then, Shikamaru, Sakura and Tayuya let's head to the Main gate and I'll have clones go and get the others." Naruto says.

"Don't worry Lord Hokage." Sakura says. "We'll bring Sasuke back." The Chunin then depart and head to the Main Gate.

**Time-skip:**

"Now that we are all here. I will tell you exactly why. We are on a rescue mission: Target Sasuke Uchiha." Shikamaru says. "Kiba you're in-front as you and Akamaru can sniff them out. Neji you are in the rear in-case someone tries to sneak up on us. Tayuya you're in-front of Neji, Choji you're in the middle in-between Naruto and Sakura and I'm behind Kiba. Let's move out."

The retrieval team takes to the trees in the formation that Shikamaru had set up. "I have a scent." Kiba says and he sniffs again. "It smells like there are four of them including Sasuke and it smells like snake."

"I was afraid of this." Tayuya says. "If my guess is correct then it's Kidomaru, Sakon, and Jirobo."

"What can you tell us about their skills?" Naruto asks.

"Kidomaru is like a spider he can mold chakra and make spider-webs. He is also smart and analytical. Sakon has another person living inside of him. His twin Ukon. Skills unknown. Jirobo can absorb chakra and can use earth style jutsu's. All of them can use the level 2 Curse Mark." Tayuya explains. "When they do go into level 2 they have the strength of a mid-high level Jonin."

"That's just great." Kiba says sarcastically.

"That certainly isn't good." Shikamaru says. "But at least we know more about our adversaries than we did before."

"Shikamaru." Neji says. "I have spotted a trap ahead."

"Everyone halt." Shikamaru says and they check out the trap.

"Well this is out of my league." Naruto says. "I don't understand these Seals. Neji how far ahead are the kidnappers?" He asks.

"They are only a few miles ahead of us." Neji replies. "They seem to be taking a break as they are just standing there. There also seems to be a basket of sorts."

"That's where Sasuke is." Tayuya explains. "We were going to put him there so that he can manifest the level 2 Curse Mark."

"Let's get going. The longer we stand here the faster they get recuperated." Shikamaru says and they go around the trap.

**With the Sound Ninja:**

"Man this guy is heavy." Sakon says.

"I know, but we have to continue onward." Jirobo says and the earth starts to shake. "What's going on here?" He asks and Naruto appears out of the trees.

"Oh that was my Earthquake Jutsu." Naruto says. "Did you like it?"

"What do you think you are doing you little punk?" Kidomaru asks.

"Oh I'm here to take back my friend that you kidnapped." Naruto says.

"We didn't kidnap him. He came straight to us." Sakon sneers.

"Like I'm gonna believe a couple of idiots like you." Naruto laughs.

"You little bastard, I'll kill you." Jirobo says and tries to move. "I can't move." He says in shock as he struggles.

"What's going on? Neither can I." Kidomaru says as he struggles to move as well.

Shikamaru walks out. **"Shadow Possession Jutsu**...success. You guys can't move unless I let you, and that isn't going to happen. Choji go and get Sasuke."

"You got Shikamaru." Choji says as he brings the basket back to the group.

"Now onto our next order of business. The elimination of you three." Naruto says as he forms a Rasengan in his hand as does Sakura. "Get ready to release the jutsu Shikamaru."

"Right." Shikamaru replies as Naruto and Sakura charge at the Sound-nin. Shikamaru releases the Jutsu and the Sound-nin scatter making Naruto and Sakura miss by a hair.

"Dammit! We were so close!" Kiba yells.

Naruto and Sakura go back to back as they face off against the Sound-nin. "We need to get back to the group." Sakura says.

"I know that, but we're kinda trapped here." Naruto replies. "I got it." Naruto then turns to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru use the Shadow Possession Jutsu again."

"You got it, Naruto." Shikamaru says as he makes the 'Rat' seal and his shadow extends outward making the Sound-nin scatter. Naruto and Sakura took the opportunity to return back to the group.

"What's the plan?" Naruto asks in a low tone.

"We need to get them to fight each-other." Shikamaru says.

"I got the perfect idea." Tayuya says and looks at the Sound-nin. "Now that I'm gone who's the strongest between you three?" Tayuya asks.

"I am." All three say.

"What are you talking about?" Kidomaru asks. "I'm the strongest out of this group."

"Yea right." Jirobo says. "It's obviously me."

"Now, Shikamaru." Naruto whispers and Shikamaru's shadow extends once again only to miss again.

"Did you think that little trick would work?" Jirobo asks and he charges at the group and kicks Choji away from Sasuke and he throws Sasuke back to the other two. "Get Sasuke to Lord Orochimaru." Jirobo says and the others flee. This gives Jirobo enough time to catch the Leaf-nin in his earth jutsu.

"Like this can hold us." Naruto says as he rams a Rasengan into the earth only nothing happens. "What?!" Naruto yells.

"My guess is he's absorbing our chakra through the earth." Tayuya answers.

"Well this is just great." Kiba says.

"Neji can you see where the chakra is flowing to?" Shikamaru asks.

"Yes it is going in that direction." Neji says pointing to the front.

"Naruto use a Rasengan in the opposite direction." Shikamaru says.

"Right." Naruto says and he forms a Rasengan in his hand and slams it into the rock shattering it shocking the Sound-nin. "I told you that it wouldn't hold us." Naruto gloats.

"You guys go ahead." Choji says. "I'll take care of him."

"Choji, no that is insane." Sakura says "We outnumber him."

"And you are wasting time talking. So go and get Sasuke back." Choji says.

"Alright." Shikamaru says. "Don't die here pal."

"I don't plan on it." Choji smiles. "Now go."

"Right." Naruto says and they take off in the direction that the others took off in. "Neji how far ahead?" Naruto asks.

"Not far. We're closing the distance between us." Neji responds.

"Hold on Sasuke. We're coming." Naruto says as they push more Chakra into their legs to move faster. A few minutes later Naruto throws multiple crystal shuriken to slow the enemy down.

"I guess Jirobo wasn't has strong as he thought." Kidomaru says.

"I guess so." Sakon responds.

"Take Sasuke and go." Kidomaru says. "I can hold them here."

"Alright." Sakon says and he takes off.

"The rest of you pursue him I'll take care of this one." Neji says.

"Alright, but you better survive." Naruto says and they take off after Sakon. Kidomaru tries to intervene only to be stopped by a flurry of kunai sent by Neji.

"I am your opponent." Neji says and the retrieval group continues onward.

"Good luck Neji." Sakura says as they close the gap faster than Sakon thought they would.

"Dammit." Sakon says as he has no choice but to fight.

"Give it up you can't win." Sakura says. "You are outmatched."

"Yea we'll just see about that." Sakon says and a newcomer appears. "Kimmimaru, what the hell?"

"Take Sasuke to Lord Orochimaru." Kimmimaru says. "I'll handle these five." Sakon takes off like he was told.

"Shit. I was hoping we wouldn't have to face him." Tayuya says. "He can manipulate his bones into weapons. It's his bloodline."

"You guys go on ahead." Naruto says. "I can take him."

"Naruto don't you die on us." Sakura says and Naruto just smiles at her.

"Please I am not going to die until I become Hokage." Naruto says. "Now go save our friend."

"You got it." Sakura says and they take off leaving Naruto to fight against Kimmimaru.

Kimmimaru tries to intercept them only for Naruto to appear and kick him away from them. "Your fight is with me." Naruto says making thousands of clones as Kimmimaru gets up.

**With the Rest of the Retrieval Team:**

"Naruto will be just fine." Shikamaru says as they race after Sakon.

"I know." Sakura says and a few minutes later they catch up to Sakon.

"Well I guess I have no choice, but to fight." Sakon says and the basket starts to crack then Sasuke breaks out of it.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asks and Sasuke runs in the opposite direction. "What the hell are you doing?" Sakura asks.

"What does it look like?" Tayuya asks. "He's going to the snake fucker."

"Shikamaru. You, Tayuya and Sakura go after him." Kiba says. "I will take care of this guy."

"Be careful and remember what I told you about him." Tayuya says as they race past Sakon to chase after Sasuke.

"Shikamaru what are you doing?" Kiba asks as Shikamaru stays behind.

"I'm gonna help you out." Shikamaru says.

"We have to hurry." Tayuya says. "He's almost to the border."

"I know." Sakura says as they push more chakra into their legs.

After running for a few minutes they catch up to Sasuke at the Valley of the End. "Come back home Sasuke." Sakura says. "Minato can get rid of the Curse Mark for you."

"Why would I want to get rid of all this power." Sasuke says. "This is amazing."

"This isn't good." Tayuya says.

"I'm finally going to get the power to kill Itachi." Sasuke laughs.

"Don't you remember?" Sakura asks. "Itachi was ordered to kill your clan by Danzo posing as the Hokage." Sakura reminds him.

"I don't believe it!" Sasuke shouts. "Itachi killed them to test his strength. He told me himself."

"It was a lie!" Sakura yells. "Let's just head back to the Leaf and get you some help."

"I will get help, with Orochimaru's teachings." Sasuke says and he charges at Tayuya and Sakura.

**With Naruto's fight:**

"Dammit I can't get through his defense." Naruto says as Kimmimaru attacks once again only to be kicked away by a blue blur.

"I have come to help, Naruto." Lee says. "Go and help the others I will hold him off."

"Alright, but be careful. He has bloodline that allows him to manipulate his bones into weapons." Naruto says as he dodges an attack by Kimmimaru and races off to help rescue Sasuke.

After running for a while he runs into Kiba and Shikamaru fighting against Sakon. "Where's Sasuke at?" Naruto asks. "Did someone else come and help?"

"No, he took off on his own." Kiba says. "Go after him Naruto, I don't know if the others will be able to hold him off if he goes level 2 Curse Mark."

"What about you?" Naruto asks.

"We'll be fine." Shikamaru says dodging a strike.

"Okay then." Naruto says as he heads in the direction that Sasuke went.

**With Tayuya and Sakura:**

"That was close." Sakura says as she dodges a kunai strike then swings her katana downward only to be blocked by Sasuke's kunai.

"You two are so weak. I'm stronger than you both." Sasuke says as slashes Sakura's arm.

"SAKURAAAAAA!" A voice yells and Naruto appears in-front of them. "Are you alright?" Naruto asks not taking his eyes off of Sasuke.

"Yea I'm fine." Sakura replies healing her arm.

"That's good." Naruto says. "Now let me finish this. Sasuke you're coming home whether you like it or not."

"Like you could beat me." Sasuke says. "You're nothing but a loser."

"We'll see who's the loser after this fight." Naruto says. "Tayuya." Naruto says getting his cousin's attention. "You and Sakura get to the shore. This is between Sasuke and I."

"Are you sure." Tayuya asks.

"Yes." Naruto says closing his eyes and when he opens them he shows that he has the Rinnegan activated. "I'm positive."

Sasuke activates his Sharingan and gets into his stance. "Let's get started." Sasuke says and they charge at each-other. Sasuke throws a punch towards Naruto's mid-section only for Naruto to jump over Sasuke's head and aims a kick to his head. Sasuke blocks it and punches Naruto in the face making him fly backwards. Sasuke throws multiple kunai at Naruto.

Naruto pulls out his katana and deflects all the kunai. "Is that the best you got." Naruto says and he goes through a long series of hand seals. **"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu."** Naruto shouts and the vortex moves towards Sasuke who stopped the flow of chakra in his feet and he sunk beneath the water.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."** A voice says from behind Naruto and engulfed him only he dissolved into water.

Naruto appears from beneath Sasuke and punches him in the jaw making him cancel the jutsu. Naruto then kicks him the side making him skid across the top of the water like a rock. "It's gonna take more than a C-Rank fire jutsu to beat me." Naruto says and puts his hands on the wall of the rock and crystal shoots out of the side. Sasuke tries to dodge all of them, but one gets through and a scar appears across his arm. "That's for Sakura." Naruto says.

"How can you like such a weakling?" Sasuke asks. "She's nothing special."

"For your information she was holding back." Naruto says.

"So am I." Sasuke says and the Curse Mark starts to spread across his body and then goes into level 2 form.

"Watch out Naruto." Tayuya warns. "His strength increased tenfold."

"You're not the only one who's holding back." Naruto says as he goes three tails. **"You can't win now."** Naruto says. Sasuke charges at him and Naruto reacts and punches Sasuke in the stomach then an uppercut. Sasuke flips his body and lands on top of the water. Naruto throws multiple shuriken at Sasuke and then goes through a quick series of hand seals. **"Wind Style: Gale Wind Palm Jutsu."** Naruto says and the shuriken speed up and hit Sasuke's legs and wings.

"I'm not done yet." Sasuke says as he pulls out the shuriken and his blood drips down into the water. He then throws them back at Naruto who dodges them with ease.

**"Really Sasuke."** Naruto says. **"Is that all you got."**

"Not by a long shot." Sasuke says and he does a quick succession of hand seals **"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu."** Sasuke shouts again.

Naruto goes through a quick succession of seals himself. **"Water Style: Water Wall."** Naruto says and the fire jutsu hit the water creating steam.

**On the way to the Valley of the End:**

_"That's the Foxes chakra."_ Kakashi thinks._"I hope I'm not too late."_Kakashi pushes more chakra into his legs to reach his destination faster.

**Back to the fight:**

"Where are you Naruto?" Sasuke asks looking around and gets punched in the stomach then face.

**"You see Sasuke."** Naruto's voice sounds and it seems like it comes from every direction. **"I don't need my eyes to find you. I just need my nose."**

"Damn you Naruto!" Sasuke yells "I'm gonna kill you when I find you."

**"I don't think so."** Naruto says as he appears in-front of Sasuke who punches him and Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke and then Sasuke gets hit multiple times from every direction. After a while the Curse Mark recedes back into the seal on his shoulder. **"It's over,** Sasuke." Naruto says and Kakashi appears and sees Naruto go back to normal.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asks.

"Yea. I'm just fine." Naruto responds as he makes his way to shore.

_"It's not over yet loser."_ Sasuke thinks to himself. **"Chidori."** Sasuke yells and charges at Naruto, but stops in his tracks as he has a Chidori in his stomach courteous of Kakashi.

"Sasuke you idiot!" Naruto yells as Kakashi pulls his arm out of Sasuke's stomach. "Sensei?" Naruto asks.

"He's gone." Kakashi replies. "Sasuke Uchiha is dead."

"How is everyone else?" Sakura asks.

"Choji, Kiba, Akamaru and Neji are in critical condition. Lee will be just fine as he got help from Gaara, Neji got Temari's help and Kiba got help from Kankuro." Kakashi replies.

"I suppose that we should return back to the Leaf." Naruto says as he picks up Sasuke's body.

**Time-skip:**

"This is troubling." Sarutobi says after he hears the report from all who were at the Valley of the End.

"All of it's true Lord Hokage." Kakashi says. "Naruto defeated Sasuke and Sasuke deliberately tried to kill him. I blame myself as I taught him that jutsu."

"Kakashi it's not your fault that Sasuke used that jutsu to try and kill a comrade." The aged Hokage says trying to reassure the silver-haired Jonin. "You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir." They all reply.

**A/N: So as the readers have voted Sasuke was killed at the Valley of the End. I hope you enjoyed it and the main reason why I didn't go over the other fights. Is because they happened the same way in the anime except picture Temari fighting Kidomaru like she did Tayuya. Please R&R.**


	20. Departure and return

It is a sad day in the Leaf as Sasuke Uchiha was being laid in the ground. Only he is not being buried as an honorable shinobi as he continued onward to Orochimaru's after he escaped and tried to kill a comrade. Naruto is watching from a distance with Sakura as the villagers are blaming him for Sasuke's death.

"I take it you're here to yell at me too." Naruto says still looking down at the funeral.

"No." Itachi replies. "I read the report. I know that you didn't kill Sasuke. Even if you did you would've been justified as he tried to kill you."

"Then why are you here and not down there?" Naruto asks.

"I'm here to let you know that I won't be able to take you on that training trip." Itachi says and Naruto and Sakura look at him. "I asked Lord Hokage to give me an extended mission to go after the real killer of my little brother...Orochimaru. He has granted it."

"We understand." Sakura says.

"Yea. You want to go after the man who killed your brother and I want to kill the man who almost took my parents away from me thirteen years ago." Naruto says.

"I want you two to promise me that when you are on missions you will be careful. That is when the Akatsuki would most likely try and take you." Itachi warns.

"We promise." Naruto says. "You also be careful as I'm sure that they don't take kindly to defectors."

"I will." Itachi says and he leaves the two standing on the building.

"It looks like the funeral is over." Sakura says as they notice everyone leaving.

"I guess you're right." Naruto says and they see Sarutobi motion them over. "I guess gramps needs to talk to us." Naruto says and they make their way to the grave.

"I would like to once again offer my condolences on the loss of your teammate." Sarutobi says when they appear.

"Thanks, but Sasuke brought it on himself." Sakura says.

"Too true." Sarutobi says. "Now as to why I called you over. I noticed Itachi talked to you."

"Yes. He told us that you gave him a mission to hunt down Orochimaru and kill him." Naruto states.

"That is correct." Hiruzen says. "So instead of Itachi training you I will be having Jiraiya train you on this trip."

"I see." Naruto says. "When do we leave?" He asks.

"Tonight." A voice says and they turn to see Jiraiya standing there. "This way we can leave under the cover of darkness."

"You can train us in jutsu's, seals, and other things, but I'm sure you can't teach us how to use our eyes to our full potential." Naruto says.

"Mikoto brought that up as well, so she is going to be coming with us." Jiraiya says.

"I guess we better start getting packed." Sakura says and they use the Shunshin to leave.

**Namikaze Compound:**

"Mom, Dad we're home." Naruto calls out as he enters the Main House.

"We're downstairs." Kushina calls back and Naruto and Sakura head downstairs.

When they get there they see a lot of weapons on the table and then sealed away in scrolls. Extra kunai, shuriken, paper, smoke and fire bombs. As well as sealing books away. "We told Tsunade that you are learning medical jutsu. So she gave us these books to give to you, so you can study them. We also gave you some from our library." Kushina lets Sakura know.

"Aren't those clan secrets though?" Sakura asks.

"Sakura you have (in Kurama's words) mated to Naruto already." Kushina says. "So you are pretty much a Namikaze by fox standards. I would still like you to be married the formal way though"

"We will." Sakura says as she and Naruto have blushes on their faces.

"I guess this is the last time we'll be here for a while." Naruto says sadly.

"Yea it will." Kushina says in the same tone.

"Well let's make the most of it. How about I make some seasoned fish and rice." Minato says cheerfully and everyone's faces light up.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Kushina says and they finish getting everything packed then head upstairs to eat supper.

**Time-skip:**

There is a knock on the door and Minato opens it revealing Jiraiya and Mikoto. "It's time." Jiraiya says.

"Naruto. Sakura. Time to go." Minato says and they walk to the door wearing their Chunin vests, cloaks and katana's on their backs.

"Do you have everything?" Mikoto asks and they pat the slots on their vests.

"Everything's sealed away." Naruto says.

"How long will we be gone?" Sakura asks.

"3 years." Jiraiya says.

"Let's get going." Naruto says. "The longer we stand here the longer it takes us to return. Bye Mom, bye Dad." Naruto hugs his parents

"Bye Naruto, bye Sakura." Minato and Kushina say and then the teachers and students leave the Compound not to be seen for three years.

**Time-skip; 9 Months:**

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Tsunade says after Kushina gave birth and handed the baby to her mother.

"She's so beautiful." Kushina says as she rubs her daughter's cheek and Minato is looking out the window. "What's wrong Minato?" Kushina asks.

"Nothing." Minato says turning around with a smile on his face. "I was just making sure that there wasn't a Tailed-Beast attacking. As I would like to be here and watch our daughter grow up." Minato says as he makes his way to his wife and newborn daughter.

"I wish Naruto could be here." Kushina says tiredly.

"Me too." Minato says. "Now get some rest. I'll be here." Minato says taking their daughter into his arms and sits down in the rocking chair while Kushina goes to sleep.

**2 Years, 3 Months Time-skip:**

The Hidden Leaf Village is a buzz with excitement. Especially the Konoha 13 **(A/N: Tayuya and Karin are the other 2)** as two of their friends are returning soon and they all have a surprise for them. On the outskirts of the village four figures are making their way to the Village. One has long white hair and a giant scroll on his back. Another has on a Jonin vest with arm and leg guards, and black fingerless gloves with metal guards. The other two are teenagers; a boy and a girl. The boy has sun-kissed blonde hair. He is wearing blue Anbu style pants, a long-sleeve blood-red T-shirt over a black mesh shirt. Over the shirt he has on a Chunin vest, cloak with a katana over it. On his hands are black fingerless gloves with metal guards. The girl has long pink hair tied into a pony-tail. She too is wearing blue Anbu style pants. A blue mesh shirt under a long-sleeve dark red T-shirt. She too has black fingerless gloves on and a Chunin vest, cloak with a katana over it. And both teenagers are wearing arm and leg guards.

"Name and I.D. please." Kotetsu says as the four reach the gate.

"Jiraiya." Jiraiya says.

"Naruto Namikaze." Naruto says.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura says.

"Mikoto Uchiha." Mikoto says.

"We are returning after a 3 year training trip." Jiraiya says and they all hand their I.D.'s to the Chunin.

"Lord Hokage is expecting you." Izumo says handing the I.D.'s back and they make their way to the Hokage's tower.

Once they get there they knock on the door and are granted entrance. "Hey gramps." Naruto says as he enters the room.

"Naruto? Sakura?" Sarutobi asks and then laughs. "You two have certainly grown up into fine looking shinobi. You two can go, as I'm sure you're anxious to see your friends as well as the new addition to the Namikaze family."

"Thank you." Naruto and Sakura say and then leave in swirl of leaves.

"They certainly have grown." Sarutobi says once again.

"Yes they have." Mikoto says.

"What level would you say they are?" Kakashi asks as he walks out of the shadows.

"I was wondering when you would show yourself Kakashi." Jiraiya says. "And to answer your question. They are high Jonin to low Anbu level. They are already in Cloud's, Rock's and Mist's Bingo Books as A-Rank shinobi with a flee on sight order. Rock thought they could exact revenge against Minato and they attacked. Let's just say they never stood a chance."

_**Flashback 8 Months Ago:**_

_Naruto and Sakura are walking through a forest gathering firewood when a kunai lands in-front of them. "Scatter." Naruto shouts and he and Sakura move away. The kunai explodes and a voice could be heard._

_"So we finally have a chance to get revenge against the Yellow Flash." A voice says as a group of Rock Jonin appear._

_"I'm not the Yellow Flash." Naruto says. "I'm his son."_

_"We know exactly who you are." A Jonin replies. "And there is no way that you are going survive."_

_"That's what you think." A voice says two Mist-nin appear. "You mess with one of our allies you mess with us."_

_"Hey Kato, Saaya." Sakura says. "What are you guys doing here?"_

_"Thought you could use a little help." Kato replies with a smile._

_"Kato Satoshi." A voice says and Cloud-nin show up. "Your dead."_

_"Is Sand going to appear anytime soon." Naruto laughs._

_"Are we going to talk or are we going to fight?" A Rock Jonin asks._

_"I really don't want to fight you, but since you attacked us you give us no choice." Naruto says and an all out battle starts. From a distance it would look like a war zone and to Jiraiya and Mikoto that's what it looked like._

_"Should we help them?" Mikoto asks._

_"No." Jiraiya replies. "There may be a time when they need to fight on their own. Especially when the odds aren't on their side." They see Naruto gut a Rock-nin, then behead one. "And Naruto will always be subject to attack from Rock. This is a good way to send a message to Onoki."_

_"Aren't you worried it would start a war between our villages?" Mikoto asks and they see Katara and Saito summoned._

_"Like the Mist-nin said. 'You mess with one of our allies you mess with us'." Jiraiya reminds her. "We are allied with Sand and Mist. If Rock starts a war with us. Then there numbers won't just decrease. They'll be wiped off the face of the Map." Jiraiya says and they see what's left of the Rock and Cloud-nin flee the area._

_**End Flashback:**_

"Yes I heard about the new additions to their Bingo Books." Sarutobi says smiling. "Kushina was worried at first about their daughter being targeted, but with three shinobi with a flee on sight order at home. Nobody would dare attack."

"That's for certain." Jiraiya says smiling.

"Now, what can you tell me about their skills?" The aged Hokage asks.

**The Namikaze Compound:**

"Mom, Dad we're back." Naruto calls and Kushina enters the living room with a pissed expression on her face.

"Naruto Namikaze." Kushina says harshly. "You need to be more careful."

"What'd I do?" Naruto asks innocently and Kushina holds up the Bingo Book with his picture in it.

**'Naruto Namikaze:**

Status: Chunin

Affiliation: Leaf

Rank: A

Order: Flee on sight

Bloodline: Rinnegan

Monikers: Yellow Death, The Foxes Master; Ability to summon Demon Foxes.

Bounty: 25,000,000 ryo.

Known to be traveling with Sakura Haruno aka The Pink Death and The Foxes Mistress, Jiraiya of the Sannin and Mikoto Uchiha; Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan in the Hidden Leaf Village.'

Naruto takes the book. "I think my photo could have been better." Naruto says as he tries to match how he looks in the photo.

"Naruto, I don't think you're taking this seriously." Kushina says.

"Mommy?" A small voice asks from behind Kushina and they see a little girl with red hair and faint whisker marks on her cheeks. "Who they?" She asks pointing to Naruto and Sakura.

"This is your big brother and his girlfriend Sakura." Kushina says as she picks her daughter up. "Naruto this is Amaya Namikaze...your little sister."

"Hello Amaya." Naruto smiles and Amaya gets closer to her mother making Naruto frown. "I guess she has to get to know me."

"Don't worry Naruto." Sakura says "I'm sure she will warm-up to you in no time."

Naruto smiles. "Yea you're right." Naruto says. "Hey Mom, where's Dad at?" Naruto asks.

"Oh he was sent on a mission a few days ago." Kushina says "He should be returning shortly."

"I see." Naruto says. "Has Itachi returned yet."

"Yes he has, he got back a year ago and we no longer have to worry about Orochimaru." Kushina replies and sees Amaya getting sleepy. "I guess it's time for someone's nap." Kushina says. "Naruto do you want to put her down?" She asks.

"I would, but she doesn't know me yet. So I should wait until she does." Naruto says sadly.

"I guess that makes sense." Kushina says and she goes up to Amaya's room and puts her to bed. "Now back to what we're talking about." Kushina says as she goes back downstairs. "I don't think you are taking this Bingo Book thing seriously."

"Yes I am." Naruto says "I know that there are ninja who would try to kill me for what I've done. Just like they tried to kill me for what Dad did during the war, but Sakura and I are both A-Rank shinobi _with_ a flee on sight order. The Yellow Death, The Foxes Master, The Pink Death and The Foxes Mistress are no match for anybody, we've faced so far. Mom, we don't go looking for a fight they find us and I know that it's a possibility that the Akatsuki knows about the Rinnegan now."

"At least you know what consequences have occurred because of your actions." Kushina says and the door opens.

"Kushina, I'm home." Minato says and he sees two people standing there. "Naruto? Sakura? Is that you?" He asks.

"Hey Dad." Naruto smiles.

"I'm so glad that you're home safe." Minato says as he hugs his son. "I saw that you're in Rock's Bingo Book with a flee on sight order." Minato smiles as they separate. "I'm so proud of you two and you have two moniker's as well."

"Minato!" Kushina reprimands.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I'm proud that Naruto is in Rock's Bingo Book." Minato says proudly.

"Well we're going to go and look for our friends now. I thought we should drop by to let you know that we got home safely." Naruto says and they start to leave.

"Wait." Kushina says and they stop. "What would you like to have for supper tonight?" She asks.

"It doesn't matter, Mom." Naruto says. "We're just glad to be home."

"We're glad you're home too." Kushina says and the two Chunin leave to look for their friends.

"How about we start at the Yamanaka Flower Shop." Sakura says. "If I know Ino she would spread that we're back and then everyone would come looking for us."

"Agreed." Naruto says and they take to the roofs and make their way to the Flower Shop.

"Just a minute." Ino calls from the back as she hears the bell ring and a few minutes later she comes to the front. "How may I help you?" Ino asks. "Wait a minute. Do I know you?"

"I don't know. Do you?" Sakura asks.

"Naruto? Sakura?" Ino asks and the two smile. "Oh my god it is you!" Ino yells "How have you been?"

"We've been good." Sakura replies.

"I say you've been more than good. The ninja around here can't stop talking about you two." Ino says.

"Why?" Naruto asks.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you're in Cloud's, Rock's _and_ Mist's Bingo Books." Ino says smiling.

"Well what can we say?" Sakura asks and looks at Naruto.

"We're just that good." They say in unison.

"So what's been happening around here while we've been gone?" Sakura asks.

"Well the rest of us have made Chunin." Ino says proudly.

"Congratulations." Sakura says.

"Kiba and Hinata are going out." Ino says. "Tenten likes Neji only he's too dense to realize it."

"At least Hinata got over me." Naruto says. "I didn't like yelling at her. She's still my friend."

"So when do you guys plan on taking the Jonin exams?" Ino asks.

"We still need to take more missions before that can happen." Sakura says. "Otherwise we'd take them when they are next."

"What about those missions you took while you were outside the Village?" Ino asks.

"We didn't really take that much." Naruto tells her.

"True, but weren't they high level?" Ino asks.

"Yea." Sakura says.

"Then you guys qualify to take the Jonin exams." Ino says. "The rules state that if you take the 10 A-Rank Missions as Chunin or two S-Rank's with 5 A-Rank's then you qualify for the Jonin exams.

"When are the Jonin exams?" Naruto asks.

"I'm not sure, but I think they are in a few months." Ino says.

"What do we need to pass on to Jonin?" Sakura asks.

"Well the most obvious is mastery over two elements." Ino says. "You also need to be able to fight against the Elite Jonin. Which I don't think will be much of a problem for you." Ino says and they all laugh. "I think that's all that you need to know."

"Thanks Ino and can you spread the word that we are back and have everyone including Tayuya and Karin meet us at Training Ground 7." Naruto says.

"Sure, but why?" Ino asks curiously.

"A joint training session of course." Sakura says and Ino pales. "Don't worry we'll hold back exponentially so we don't put anyone in the hospital."

"Much appreciated." Ino says with a smile. "When do you want us to be there?" She asks.

"Ummm...let's make it Noon." Naruto says.

"Alright then see you there." Ino says and she leaves to let everyone know that they are back.

**Time-skip:**

It is now 12 o'clock and all the Konoha 13 are at Training Ground 7. Like Ino they all have a change in wardrobe. (Same as in Shippuden except Karin is wearing a Chunin vest and pants while Tayuya is wearing a standard Jonin uniform with the Uzumaki swirl on her shoulders. Karin's hair is longer so she like Tayuya have pony-tails.)

"Welcome back you two." Karin says as she hugs her cousin and Sakura.

"Thanks Karin." Naruto says. "Now that we're all here how about we get started." Naruto says and he pulls out a scroll and unseals wooden kunai.

"Umm. Naruto?" Kiba asks. "What's with the wooden kunai?"

"Oh these are so that when we hit you this marks the spot. Just watch." Naruto says as he takes the kunai and channels chakra into it. He then walks over to a tree and 'cuts' it. Then a red mark appears. "I created these to help with close combat training so we can land fatal hits without the actual fatal part."

"That's actually a good idea." Shikamaru says. "So how many did you make?" He asks.

"Let's see here." Naruto says and he pulls out three more scrolls. "There's 52 in each scroll so..."

"That means you have 208." Shikamaru finishes.

"Correct." Naruto says. "So we can each get..."

"16." Shikamaru finishes again.

"Correct again." Naruto says. "So take 16 and it will be you 11 against us two."

"Wouldn't that be a disadvantage to you two." Kiba asks and everyone looks at him like he's crazy. "What?" Kiba asks taken aback.

"Kiba, these two are in the Bingo Books in three of the five major nations." Tayuya says.

"It will take all of us going all out just to have any type of chance." Shikamaru adds.

"Rules are you can use any jutsu that you know and you must use the wooden kunai. Other then that. There are none." Sakura says and she and Naruto pull out two more scrolls and unseal wooden katana's.

"These are made just like the kunai. I'm working on shuriken, but I'm still having some trouble." Naruto explains.

"Okay then. Begin...Now" Sakura says and everyone charges at Naruto and Sakura. "Too easy." Sakura says as she and Naruto use a Shunshin to appear behind them and throw three kunai each. which are deflected.

"I thought you have a flee on sight order?" Kiba asks.

"Kiba we're holding back to make this fun and interesting." Sakura says and smirks as he gets 'stabbed' in the back. "But if you want us to go all out then fine."

"When did you create a clone?" Shikamaru asks as the clone is destroyed by Tayuya.

"At the beginning before you guys showed up." Sakura says and uses her katana to bat down kunai.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."** Naruto shouts and destroys Shino's bugs. "Nice try, Shino." Naruto says looking to the trees and Shino runs at Naruto with a kunai in hand.

"Shino stop!" Shikamaru shouts and Shino jumps over Naruto's strike landing next to the others. "We need to attack as one and not individually." Shikamaru explains. "Ino. You, me, Neji, Lee, Tayuya, and Karin take on Naruto. Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Akamaru and Choji take on Sakura."

"Right." Everyone says and Akamaru barks then go after them.

"You think you can trap me Shikamaru." Naruto says as he dodges the shadow on the ground.

"No." Shikamaru says and Naruto gets punched in the face by Karin and knocked back a ways.

"Okay, that hurt." Naruto says as he regains his bearings and blocks multiple attacks. "This is fun." Naruto says smiling and he uses a substitution to get out of the tight spot that he was put in.

**With Sakura:**

"Come on you guys. Is this all you got?" Sakura asks and Choji uses his clans jutsu and tries to punch her. Sakura jumps in the air and throws multiple kunai at him and hit vital spots. "Another down. How many have you 'killed', Naruto?" Sakura asks.

"None, but I'm enjoying this." Naruto replies as he kicks Tayuya away and throws a kunai at her which she dodges by rolling to the right.

"You're pathetic." Sakura jokes and she creates 5 clones. "Time to kick this up a notch." Sakura says and she goes on the onslaught. She makes a line on Akamaru's side, slit Shino's and Hinata's throat and stabs Tenten's heart "Well I'm done." Sakura says and sees Naruto toying with everyone and has a smile on his face.

**With Naruto:**

"You certainly have improved a lot." Shikamaru says. "Before you went on your trip I could've beat you by now."

"Yea well, by having Rock-nin coming after you for something that happened during the war. You kinda have to train harder than ever before." Naruto says and charges at them and he hits a vital spot on all them, except for Lee who dodges out of the way. "C'mon Lee." Naruto says as he grips his kunai in a reverse grip and Lee charges at Naruto. Naruto punches Lee in the stomach only Lee absorbs the punch and kicks Naruto in the head. Naruto rolls out of it and throws a kunai at Lee who blocks it. "I didn't think I would need to do this." Naruto says as he goes through a series of hand seals. **"Illusion Style: Tree Binding Death."** Naruto says and he slits Lee's throat then cancels the jutsu. "That was refreshing. Sorry about that Lee, but a ninja must use any means to win in a fight." Naruto says as he stretches his arms and starts to seal the wooden kunai back into scrolls along with Sakura.

"That is quite alright." Lee says.

"Oh and congratulations on making Chunin and Jonin." Naruto says proudly as he and Sakura finish.

"Thanks." They reply and they hear clapping and see Kakashi standing there.

"That was impressive you guys." Kakashi says. "You certainly have improved since your time here."

"Thank you sensei." Sakura says.

"Hey sensei. Do you know when the Jonin exams are?" Naruto asks.

"They are next month. Do you plan on taking them?" Kakashi asks.

"Yes." Naruto and Sakura reply.

"We've done a lot already and we feel like we should pass on our knowledge to new Genin." Naruto says.

"That is nice thing to do, Naruto." Ino says and everyone agrees.

"Yes, but Naruto aren't you forgetting about the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asks in a serious tone.

"Oh yea." Naruto says.

"What's the Akatsuki?" Shikamaru asks.

"They're a group of S-Rank missing-nin after the Tailed-Beasts'." Naruto says. "So they're after me to get the demon I have inside me."

"I see." Shikamaru says.

"Yea and they're after Sakura as well." Naruto says.

"Why?" Ino asks. "She doesn't have a demon in her as well...do you?" She asks Sakura.

"No Ino, I don't." Sakura says and she pulls down her collar and shows the mating seal that she and Naruto have. "Since Naruto has the Nine-Tailed Fox in him whomever he and another person...you know. She would get the Foxes chakra as well as other abilities."

"Wait are you saying that you and Naruto did it?" Ino asks. "Details. Now." Ino says as she drags Sakura off.

"Not gonna happen, Ino." Sakura says and shakes Ino off and looks at Kakashi. "Look. Yes The Akatsuki may come for us while we are on a mission with our Genin teams, but we owe it to the new generation to teach them."

"Sakura's right." Naruto says. "That's why I'm going to talk with Lord Hokage about having joint teams."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asks.

"He means having two teams combined." Shikamaru says. "In retrospect it actually sounds like a good idea."

"So are you all planning on taking the Jonin exams?" Kakashi asks the remaining Chunin. "You all qualify don't you?"

"Yea." They reply.

"I'm certainly not going to be left behind while my cousin's advance rank." Karin says proudly.

"Well I guess the rest of us will be taking the Jonin exams in a months time." Naruto says. "Why did you come by Kakashi?" He asks.

"Oh I just came by to see how my two students training went." Kakashi says. "I also came by to let you know that I'll be training you once again starting with a little favorite I like to call. The Bell Test."

"When will we take it?" Sakura asks.

"Meet me here tomorrow morning at 6." Kakashi says.

"Now is that 6 our time or 6 your time?" Naruto asks.

"What's that mean?" Kiba asks.

"Kakashi-sensei is notoriously late to everything." Sakura says. "When we first met he was three hours late. Our real Genin test didn't start until 9 when he said to be here at 6."

I promise I'll be here at 6 am." Kakashi says and leaves.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura." A voice calls and they see the Konohamaru Corps running towards them and they see that they have become Genin.

"Hey guys." Sakura says.

"Hey boss where have you been?" Konohamaru asks.

"We've been on a training trip." Naruto says.

"Umm. Naruto who are these guys?" Kiba asks.

"Oh right, sorry." Naruto says. "This is Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi." Naruto says pointing to each one as he calls their name. "Guys this is Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Karin, Tayuya, Shikamaru and Choji." Naruto says pointing to each one as he calls their name.

"So do you have anything cool to teach us?" Konohamaru asks.

"Yes I do, but you can't teach anyone else." Naruto says. "Moegi, Sakura can teach you some medical jutsu and Udon we can teach you some seals."

"Alright let's go." Konohamaru says as he runs ahead with the others following.

"I think Naruto will be a great teacher." Ino says.

"I think he already is one." Shikamaru says.

"I guess you're right." Ino says.

**A/N: I realize that this is more of a filler, but there are key points in this chapter that I wanted you to know. I don't write anything into a story unless I want it there. Naruto and Sakura don't know how to do the Hiraishin yet. When I call them the Yellow Death and Pink Death it goes by their natural speed. Also I won't be doing The Bell Test take two as it happens the same way as in the Shippuden. Reason is they wanted to enjoy training with their sensei. As always R&R.**


	21. Genin Teams

The time went by quickly and they all made Jonin. They have all decided to take on Genin squad's. Naruto has talked with Sarutobi and with a solid argument from Shikamaru. They are indeed combining Genin squads. We see them standing in-front of Sarutobi as he goes over the Genin teams'.

"Okay then the teams are as stated." Sarutobi says as he reads off the list. "Naruto and Sakura will be taking team 1. Kiba and Hinata will be taking team 2. Tenten and Neji will take Team 3. Rock Lee and Might Guy will be taking team 4." Sarutobi says. _"I pity those six."_ He thinks. "Ino and Shikamaru will be taking Team 5. Shino and Choji will be taking team 6. Karin and Tayuya will be taking Team 7. Minato and Kakashi will be taking Team 8 and Asuma and Kurenai will be taking team 9." Sarutobi finishes. "You have today to look over your Genin files. You will meet them tomorrow at 1. Dismissed." Sarutobi says and they all leave through the door.

"I'm surprised Minato took a team." Jiraiya says as he appears in the window.

"So am I, but I'm actually glad he did." The aged Hokage replies. "We need to have our Genin stronger and with them teaching. I have no doubt that will happen."

"I agree." Jiraiya says proudly.

**At the Namikaze Compound:**

"Let's see what our Genin are like." Naruto says and they open the files on their Genin.

"It seems like we have one who acts exactly how Sasuke did." Sakura says handing him the file.

"Great." Naruto says and he takes the file Sakura handed him. "Hitoshi Hauser is the Rookie of the Year. Had excellent marks in all areas. Only thing though is he has a superiority complex. It seems Itachi and Mikoto might need to speak with him."

"Kioshi Hauser; Hitoshi's twin and complete opposite." Sakura says picking up another. "He was the worst student. He was the joker and the Dead Last. I'm surprised he actually passed."

"Now Sakura you should know that just because someone was the Dead Last doesn't mean they don't have potential." Naruto reminds her.

"You're right." Sakura says. "We just have a lot of work to do."

"Kira...Hmm that's weird." Sakura says. "She doesn't have a last name."

"Neither does Tenten." Naruto says. "What does her file say?" He asks.

"Let's see here." Sakura says. "Has a bloodline and she was the top kunoichi. High marks in Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu." Sakura's eyes become the size of dinner plates. "She knows the advanced form of the Transformation Jutsu and knows multiple types of Clone Jutsu's."

"What?!" Naruto asks in surprise and Sakura hands him the file. "How was she not the Rookie of the Year?" He asks and looks closer at her file. "Oh, she had one point less then Hitoshi in the written exam. What does this Bloodline let her do?" Naruto asks himself and he looks and can't find anything. "That's weird. There's nothing on this Bloodline of hers."

"And since she doesn't have a last name we can't figure it out that way." Sakura says.

"Well let's contin..." Naruto says and he hears a little voice call for him.

"Big brother." Amaya says and she runs into the kitchen.

"Hey Amaya." Naruto says and he puts her on his lap and he opens a file. "What are you up to?" He asks.

"How about running away from me when it's bath-time." Kushina answers as she enters the kitchen.

"You know that you need to take a bath." Naruto says and his little sister shakes her head and crosses her arms. "How about this?" Naruto asks. "You take a bath and I'll read you a story tonight."

Amaya's face lights up and she runs out of the kitchen and tumbles up the stairs to the bathroom. "You were going to read a story anyway weren't you Naruto?" Kushina asks.

"Yea, but it got her up there didn't it?" Naruto asks. "A ninja is supposed to be deceiving."

"What are you going to do if she catches on?" Sakura asks.

"I don't know, but Mom you better get up there before she floods the house." Naruto says and Kushina runs up the stairs into the bathroom. "Now onto the next three." Naruto says. "Hmm. They all seem to be about the same."

"Yea, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu are average for Genin." Sakura says.

"You're right. We do have our work cut out for us." Naruto says going through the files. A while later there is a knock on the door. Naruto opens it and sees Konohamaru standing there.

"Hey boss." Konohamaru says.

"Hey Kono." Naruto says. "What brings you by?" He asks.

"I just want to let you know that I perfected the Rasengan." Konohamaru says shocking the two Jonin.

"Are you serious?" Sakura asks in surprise.

"You bet." Konohamaru says and he holds out his hand and forms the Rasengan flawlessly.

"Congratulations Konohamaru." Naruto says proudly.

"Thanks boss." Konohamaru says. "Udon was wondering if you had any advice for a seal he's working on?"

"Well I'd have to know what he was working on first, before I could offer any assistance." Naruto replies.

"He said that he was trying to create a seal that you can store things in your wrist." Konohamaru says.

"A seal like that already exists." Sakura says as she and Naruto show the seals on their wrists.

"Udon is going to go crazy knowing the seal he is trying to create already exists." Konohamaru says laughing.

"Listen Kono." Naruto says seriously. "Sakura and I meet our Genin squads tomorrow. So we might not have as much time as we did before."

"No sweat, boss." Kono replies. "You have already taught us more then Ebisu-sensei."

"Ebisu may have his quirks, but he means well." Naruto says. "So try and listen to him once in a while okay?" He asks.

"You got it boss." Konohamaru says.

"Hey Konohamaru." Naruto says. "Tell Udon to meet me here when you guys are done training with Ebisu and I'll help him with the Storage Seal."

"I'll let him know." Konohamaru replies. "You can count on me." He then takes to the roofs.

"He's rowdy isn't he?" Kushina asks.

"He certainly is, but I have a feeling that he will be just like his Grandpa." Naruto says and he closes the door. "Well I think we should head to bed. We meet our team tomorrow."

"I agree." Minato says as he walks in followed by Karin and Tayuya.

"So how are your teams?" Sakura asks.

"Pretty good." Minato says.

"Pretty lousy." Karin says. "We have so much work with our team it's insane."

"Yea our Genin are nothing, but a bunch of slackers. I'll be surprised if they pass our test." Tayuya says.

"What test do plan on giving?" Minato asks.

"I think we'll follow your tradition and do the Bell Test." Karin says. "It will help us decide who is worthy of being a ninja and who is sent back to the Academy or dropped from the program for good."

"That's what we're going to do as well." Sakura says.

"Yea, but I'm worried we will have to fail our team." Naruto says.

"Why do you say that son?" Minato asks.

"We have someone who acts just like Sasuke did." Sakura answers. "He has a superiority complex."

"Although I don't want to fail them as one of the Genin has a bloodline." Naruto says. "There is nothing about it in her file."

"What's her name?" Minato asks curious about this bloodline.

"Her file only has one name...Kira." Naruto says. "Without a last name it gives us very little to go on. So we were going to talk to the Hokage tomorrow. See if he can shed some light on her."

"My guess is since she doesn't have a last name, she might be an orphan." Minato says.

"Yea and since she decided to join the Academy the orphanage stops taking care of her." Naruto says.

"Well let's not worry about that right now." Minato says. "Like you said. Just talk to Sarutobi about it tomorrow. Let's just go to bed now."

"Good idea." Karin says and they all head upstairs for the night as Naruto goes to his sister's room to read her a story.

**Next Day at the Academy:**

Iruka has finished his speech when the door opens and in walks the Jonin-sensei's. "Team 1 meet us on the roof in 5 minutes." Naruto says then he and Sakura leave in a Shunshin.

**Four Minutes and 59 Seconds Later:**

"Good thing you are all here on time other-wise you'd all be sent back to the Academy." Sakura says and Hitoshi laughs.

"You think we're joking." Naruto says seriously.

"Yea." Hitoshi says. "Because there is no way that they'd send me back with my scores. I'm the Rookie of the Year."

"So was Sasuke Uchiha and he's dead." Naruto says. "Look. Title's don't mean anything out there. Except these ones." Naruto says and he pulls out his Bingo Book. "The only names that have any weight in the world are the ones in here."

"Naruto's right." Sakura says. "Now let's get on to introductions. Let's start with you loud mouth." Sakura says indicating Hitoshi.

"My name is Hitoshi Hauser." Hitoshi says. "I like my parents my brother and training. I dislike fan-girls and many other things. My hobbies are training and getting stronger. My dreams are none of your business."

"You?" Naruto asks.

"My name is Kioshi Hauser." Kioshi says. "I like Kira, training and my family. I dislike stuck-up people and traitors. My hobbies are training and getting stronger. My dream is to have a family in the future."

"You?" Sakura asks.

"My name is Kira." Kira says. "I like Kioshi and training. I too dislike stuck-up people and traitors. My hobbies are training and reading. My dream is to have a family."

"You?" Naruto asks.

"My name is Hiromo Satoshi." Hiromo says and there is a pause.

"Would you like to share anything else?" Sakura asks.

"No." Hiromo says.

"Okay. You?" Sakura asks.

"My name is Yukio Shinju." Yukio says. "I have many likes and dislikes. My hobbies are training and hanging with friends. My dreams are to find that special person and have a family."

"You?" Naruto asks

"My name is Kinkura Tenroku." Kinkura says. "I like my family and friends. I dislike traitors. My hobbies are training and hanging with friends. My dreams are to become strong so I can protect those closest to me and have a family in the future."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I love my boyfriend, and hanging with my friends. I dislike perverts and traitors. My hobbies are reading, training and learning new things. My dreams are to have a family in the future and become a strong ninja." Sakura says.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze. I love my girlfriend, my family and hanging with my friends. I dislike perverts and traitors. My hobbies are reading, training and learning new things. My dreams are to have a family in the future and become a better Hokage then Hokage's past." Naruto says.

"Now that introductions are over. Meet us at Training Ground 7 at 6 o'clock tomorrow morning for your true Genin test." Sakura says.

"True Genin test?" Kira asks.

"The test that you guys took at the academy was to see who had the potential of becoming Genin." Naruto says. "This test has a failure rate of 66.6%. That means only a few teams will be able to continue being ninja."

"Bring all your ninja gear and don't eat anything or else you'll just throw-up. Also if any of you are late then you all fail." Sakura adds and they both leave in a Shunshin.

"What do you think the test will be about?" Kira asks.

"How the hell should I know?" Hitoshi asks and he leaves followed by everyone else.

Unknown to them their sensei's are watching. "I wonder if they will pass our test tomorrow or not?" Sakura asks.

"I wonder the same thing." Naruto replies. "Only tomorrow will tell. Let's go."

**Time-skip:**

"Three...two...one." Sakura says and Hiromo lands on the training ground. "Time. Good you're all here and on time. Punctuality is an important key to being a ninja."

"Now I'm sure you're wondering what this test is going to be." Naruto says. "Well I'll tell you. You're goal is to get a bell from Sakura or I. Only four will pass and the rest will be sent back to the Academy or dropped from the shinobi program altogether. Depending on how much skill you showed."

"By the way. You only have 'til noon and when you come at us." Sakura says with a smirk.

"Come to kill." Naruto finishes and the Genin get a look of shock on their faces.

"Ready...Go." Sakura says and the Genin disappear into the trees. "Who do you think will attack first?" Sakura asks.

"My guess is Hitoshi." Naruto says. "You?"

"I think it will be Kinkura." Sakura replies and she catches a thrown kunai. "If you want to catch us off guard it's gonna take more than that." Sakura says to the trees.

_"Dammit."_ Kira thinks and she changes locations.

"I'm gonna get a bell." Kinkura says as she charges out of the treeline and attacks Naruto.

"Well you were right Sakura." Naruto says as he blocks a kick to the head and Kinkura twists her body and reaches for a bell. Naruto spins his body and kicks Kinkura away. "Nice try, but we're not in the Bingo Books for nothing."

"What?" Kinkura asks. "You are only a few years older than us."

"If you pass this test we'll show you." Sakura says.

"That is if _all_ of you pass." Naruto says.

_"Maybe this we'll get them to use teamwork."_ Naruto and Sakura think at the same time and everyone charges out of the treeline.

"We'll get those bells and you will show us those pictures." Kira says. "Kinkura you take the twins and attack Naruto-sensei the rest of us will take Sakura-sensei."

"Right." They reply and they go on the onslaught. Kinkura goes high while the twins go low. Naruto blocks all of the attacks and throws Hitoshi away and puts a Gravity Seal on Kioshi who falls to the ground.

"What?" Kioshi asks. "Why can't I move?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Naruto says and he pulls out a kunai to deflect the projectiles thrown by Hitoshi and Kinkura.

**With Sakura:**

Sakura is blocking every attack thrown by the Genin. Kira pulls out a katana and swings it at Sakura who uses a substitution to escape the attack. Kira's attack goes right through a log. "Dammit." Kira says. "At this rate we'll never pass."

"What do you think, Sakura?" Naruto asks. "Do you think they got it?"

"I think they did." Sakura says as she jumps down from the tree branch she was standing on. Naruto takes the Gravity Seal off of Kioshi. "Okay that's enough. You all pass and as promised we'll show you our pictures in the Bingo Book." Sakura says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, rewind. How did we pass?" Yukio asks.

"Teamwork." Kira says.

"Correct." Naruto says. "You all had an incentive to get a bell. We had hoped that you would figure it out without wanting to see our picture in the Bingo Book, but...a promise is a promise." Naruto says as he and Sakura pull out their Bingo Books.

**Naruto Namikaze:**

Status: Chunin

Affiliation: Leaf

Rank: A

Order: Flee on sight

Bloodline: Rinnegan

Moniker's: Yellow Death, The Foxes Master; Ability to summon Demon Foxes.

Bounty: 25,000,000 ryo.

Known to be traveling with Sakura Haruno aka The Pink Death and The Foxes Mistress, Jiraiya of the Sannin and Mikoto Uchiha; Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan in the Hidden Leaf Village.

**Sakura Haruno:**

Status: Chunin

Affiliation: Leaf

Rank: A

Order: Flee on sight

Bloodline: Unknown

Moniker's: The Pink Death, The Foxes Mistress; Ability to summon Demon Foxes.

Bounty: 25,000,000 ryo.

Known to be traveling with Naruto Namikaze aka The Yellow Death and The Foxes Master, Jiraiya of the Sannin and Mikoto Uchiha; Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan in the Hidden Leaf Village.

"A 25,000,000 ryo bounty each." Hitoshi says in shock.

"Why does it say you're Chunin?" Kira asks.

"Because that's what we were when are names were added to the Bingo Books." Naruto answers. "Now then you have the rest of today off. Tomorrow we start missions and training."

"Yes sensei." The Genin reply as they leave the training ground.

"Tomorrow will be interesting." Sakura says.

"Yes it will." Naruto replies and realization hits him. "I need to head back home. I promised Udon that I'd help him with the Storage Seal." Naruto disappears in a swirl of leaves.

"I hope he's like this with our team. Oh who am I kidding? Of course he will." Sakura laughs to herself then she too disappears in a swirl of leaves.


End file.
